Nerd
by obsessedatopia
Summary: Stef didn't just have a biological son but a daughter as well (a twin for Brandon). Set a few months after Jude/Callie adopted. Brandon's twin, Kasey, is rebelling in an unorthodox fashion - and is falling in love on the way. Beginning is very character and relationship-dynamic based but more drama unfolding second half! Lots of sneaking around and the repercussions.
1. 10 More Minutes - One More Stef

**Obviously don't own any of the characters from the show.**

**AU where Brandon had a twin - Kasey. I love Stef's character and was curious to think about the kind of relationship she would have with a biological daughter - one that had inherited some of her traits and how she would cope with that. This story isn't going to be action packed -more about character development - but I just love imagining the different interactions this character would have with the existing ones. The story is fully written as it's a hobby of mine, but if people are interested I will continue to share this little universe until the end of the story (there are about 30 chapters but I may adapt if I get feedback that it is repetitive or slow). Hopefully any character development lovers like me will enjoy!**

"Kasey! Now! Let's go! Move it!" Stef roared up the stairs to her eldest daughter. Kasey heard her mother calling but chose to ignore it. She had 10 minutes left to watch and didn't want to miss out on the conversations later in the day. It was playing with fire but she was pretty sure she could talk her Mom down from her frustrations. She had a gift for talking her way out of things. "Don't make me come up there!"

"Mom, I'll walk - just go!" It was so close to the end of the program. She could hear her siblings bustling out the door with her other Mom and a few words exchanged between them about how she was going to be late if she didn't get a move on. 5 minutes. She could hear the footsteps up the stairs.

"Enough - out. Now. You've already missed your ride and I'm not taking you in so you better run to be there on time!"

"Mom, literally 3 minutes. Can't I just watch in peace? I'll make it on time, really!".

"What is it you're even watching anyway?" Stef walked over to her daughter to catch a glimpse of the screen but Kasey swung around to obscure it. "OK - enough. Move, now - or the computer comes with me."

"Let me watch the last 2 minutes in peace and you can have it." Kasey zoned out as her Mom responded in disbelief that her daughter would be giving up her computer privileges for a few minutes of some unknown film or program. Stef walked over to her and Kasey swivelled her chair away across the room in what could have been a choreographed dance. One minute.

"Ho, ho, ho - you did not just do that!" Stef crossed her arms. 3...2...1... and Kasey slammed the computer shut.

"All yours." Kasey smiled that cheeky smile that had made her Mother's heart melt. Stef had had to train herself to overcome its powers - and more often than not failed. She wasn't falling for it this time though. It was too early for teenage smartassery.

"After that performance, that's mine for tonight. I hope you know that. You realise you're late for school now too - none of these things working in your favour young lady."

Kasey was used to a little trouble here and there. She never got into anything too deep - her and her twin Brandon were easily the most level-headed of all of the Fosters (except for their newest arrivals) but she was still her mother's daughter and had inherited the sparkle in her eye and her keen ability to speak in quips before she fully thought it through. "So just so we're clear, I'm already in trouble today, right?"

Stef's eyes widened and then her brow furrowed slightly. "Yes..." she responded nervously.

"So it'd be a pretty good time to ask you to sign something from school then?" There was that smile again to try and distract her Mom from the severity of the piece of paper she was handing her.

Stef glanced down at the paper as she took it. "You got a 35 in your history test?!" Her face was not impressed. Kasey's confidence humbled slightly as she saw the disappointment in her Mom's eyes.

"Mom, it was one test. It's really not a big deal - I just didn't quite prepare enough. You know me."

"Yes. I do know you - and you score 60 in the tests you don't prepare enough in. You're one of those annoying brainiacs who absorbs knowledge even when you're not trying - provided you've been going to the classes that is. Which makes me wonder..."

"Oh come on Mom! You know me."

"Yes. Yes I do." Kasey could tell that Stef didn't mean this in a positive way. Giving her daughter another glare she scribbled her name at the bottom of the page.

"You can have your computer back at the weekend." Kasey rolled her eyes.

"Mom, come on. You can't honestly be worried about this. It's one test - Jesus gets these scores weekly and you don't freak out about that. It's hard to maintain perfection." She was in battle plan of adorable arrogance. Stef wasn't falling for it.

"You're late for school." She said blankly as she swatted Kasey with the test before handing it back and turning her daughter towards the door. She kissed her on the cheek and swatted her again, this time slightly harder on the back. Kasey grabbed her backpack and set off before Stef pulled her back by her strap. "And no more of these, got it? You've worked hard, don't blow it now." She whispered comfortingly but with a hint of menace.

Kasey looked quite stern for a moment. "You know I did read an article the other day on that." Her Mom looked at her quizzically. "Youth unemployment has increased by over a third with a direct correlation to results of history tests in junior year." Stef couldn't help but smile. Her eyes narrowed as she said "Did I say the weekend? I meant Monday. Now go. Work hard."

She walked past her daughter briskly. Seeing one last opportunity Kasey followed her Mom down the stairs asking behind her. "But wait, how can I work hard if I don't have a computer?" Stef didn't break her stride. "Not my problem. You can use the doghouse one."

"But that one's got no internet - and most history is based on internet research..."

"Well fine, I'll just strip off all the fun stuff on yours. Email and Facetwit or whatever".

Kasey smiled as her Mom opened the door and signalled for her daughter to leave. "Riiight. _You _are going to strip down my computer."

"No I'd make you do it with me watching over your shoulder - like the way dads used to make their kids dig their own graves to scare them in the 70s." Stef rambled diverting into their mother daughter banter. "The 70s - did you have stone tools in the 70s...?"

Stef raised her hand to silence her daughter "Ah, ah, ah! Don't go there - you're in far too much trouble already and really are LATE FOR SCHOOL."

"Only got your genes to blame, Mom. " Kasey chuckled.

"That's what scares me. Go." She shoved her daughter playfully out the door and closed it before she could respond. Stef shook her head and laughed partly with desperation through a sigh. When your parents threaten you with "one day you'll have a daughter of your own and see what a handful you were" you don't ever really expect it to be so true. Stef was seeing a mini-her develop right before her eyes which she loved but also knew the capacity for trouble that could bring, along with the realisation she now had no choice to be victim to the witty retorts she'd spent a lifetime producing.


	2. Ditching 101

**Already had a couple of very nice reviews so I'll put up Chapter 2 as it's a short one. Usual disclaimers apply.**

Kasey had made up time to only be 10 minutes late. Choosing her timing and step carefully she casually slipped into her classroom undetected by her teacher and parked herself next to her adopted sister Callie. The two of them had bonded early on in their acquaintance. They'd come from polarised backgrounds but had many similar traits. Both level headed, confident and caring - not to mention invariably defensive of the people who mattered to them. "I covered for you but that was close. What took you so long?"

"The last episode took all frickin' night to download. I barely had time to finish it and then had to have a morning scolding."

Callie smiled and laughed quietly. "I take it you got your test signed?" Kasey nodded without saying anything. "You know I can't believe you even got 35 the number of those classes you've skipped. And it's even harder to believe the Dinosaur Rogers hasn't even noticed yet. You're not gonna miss today though are you?" Callie was concerned about Kasey but trusted she knew what she was doing.

"Don't worry, I'll not miss any more until things have quietened. Last thing I need is any red flags while Mom is on the trail. No doubt both of them will be keeping a closer eye on me. English Lit coincides with health class so that's nice and easy to miss and I'll be back before Timothy at 2."

"Is Kelly still going too?" Callie asked quietly gauging that they'd caught their teacher's eye. Both girls looked down at their work and continued their conversation more quietly.

"I dunno, she came the first few weeks but think she got bored. It doesn't matter as much now we've made some friends there. She still comes when we're missing gym class. You know you're still welcome..."

Callie chuckled cutting her sister off. "I think I've got enough of my own work to catch up with rather than doing more - even if it is with such handsome college companions." A '_shh!_' from the teacher silenced them both for the next half hour or so. A few months earlier Kasey and her friend Kelly had strayed into a college class with some guys they had met while skipping their gym class down at a local coffee shop. With a passion for music and literature, Kasey had never struggled to keep mature company and the allure of the adult world had proved too strong for her to miss the opportunity to experience it instead of some of her less enthralling classes at school. It had then become more of an obsession. She stayed in tune with the most important of her lessons , was smart enough to cope with most others and took any opportunities of absent minded teachers or badly monitored classes to sneak off and attend some lectures with her new friends at the nearby college. With a little help from Callie covering for her, a couple of handy forged notes from her Vice-Principal Mother to explain some earlier absences and a keen knack for being able to read and play the system she had done well to lead her harmless double life. She knew that even if she was caught she could hardly be criticised, but her addiction to the company of the college boys was something she knew wouldn't do her any favours as far as her Moms were concerned. Although ditching school to learn more was hardly rebellious, there was a certain freedom for Kasey in dictating her own choices. She wasn't bound to hand in assignments, she wasn't on any books for attendance (and obviously not paying for her stolen tuition) but the experiences she gathered from hearing the insight of this unknown world to her was addictive. She found the materials, watched the films and read the books and loved being able to delve into the minds of the older and fascinating scholars she shared her time with. High school had grown boring and the thrill of her charade had won her over. And of course, there was also Evan.

**NB: I am taking some artistic license with this as I have no clue how practical it would be for a high school student to achieve (especially at a Charter School which I imagine has smaller classes) but hopefully you'll forgive me. I like the nerd-rebel idea of someone playing the system in such a way - I figured a kid who had to have a lot of responsibility in their family may get frustrated with being kept a kid when they are eager to explore the wider world. **

**Thanks to those who have been so nice in review - I usually just keep these things in my head!**

**Chapter 3 preview - We meet Mr College Boy**


	3. Dial D For Detention

**Usual Disclaimers - if I owned The Fosters it would be on every day.**

"Hey Junior!" He smiled that toothy, beautiful smile and Kasey felt weak at the knees. "Still pulling double duty I see - Nerd!" Kasey nudged him in response.

"I caught up just in time." She responded. "You were right, those last five minutes were amazing! I just wish my Mom hadn't been chasing me round the room at the time."

"I just can't believe you're 17 you know. You seem so much...older. OK - how about some coffee? We can discuss the darker realms of Baker."

Kasey had not kept any secrets from Evan from the first time they met. She wasn't one to lie and he had been addicted to her charm from the moment he and his friends had started talking to them at the coffee shop. He was shocked to see her at his class the next day, and had never understood why someone would ditch school for more learning but it was one of the quirks of her character that most intrigued him. Kasey was no ordinary 17 year old. Even more so, Evan was no ordinary college student. His eyes sparkled with boyish charm. His broad shoulders and handsome face held the most glorious smile. He had been in a few scrapes with authorities over his time but being kind at heart and loveable had meant he never did it to hit out. He was good intentioned and keen to learn about people and their worlds. They both shared a love of literature and even more so of film.

"Yep, next thing I knew I was awake in a field cuddled up to a garden lawn lamp with a cop standing over me. I like to think we had succeeded in our mission to save the gnomes though." Evan sipped his coffee with a hint of embarrassment as Kasey laughed.

"One of my Moms is a cop. Some of the stories she comes home with are almost as crazy." Kasey took another sip and stared at Evan with a longing smile. He chuckled.

"What?" He asked. "Do I have a milk moustache or something?" He wiped his lip self consciously.

Kasey sighed. "Why are you here?" She asked losing her smile. Evan furrowed his brow. "I mean here you are, practically on a playdate with a kid when there are a dozen hot college girls that would be falling at your feet. Evan smiled at her sweetly again. "Trust me, I'd take a coffee date with you over a hot tub with all of those college girls. Besides, I schedule all the hot college girls in at the other times of the day!" He said with a smirk. Kasey laughed. "Besides, this isn't a date - we're not dating - or so you like to so often remind me!" He said teasingly. "You're the one who won't see me outside of our coffee dates and classes."

"Yeah, because my Mom is a cop and I'd fear for your life." Evan knew there was more to it than this. "I've told you Kase, I'm not interested in rushing into that. I just like spending time with you. Unofficially; officially; with hot sex in the firelight or in a chaste haven of picnics by the sunset. Provided sunset is before your curfew of course." He teased her again.

Kasey shook her head with a smile. He was right. There was more to it than her Moms not liking her dating a college boy. No matter how much she trusted him she was scared to put herself out there. It was too perfect. Sensing he wasn't going to get anything definitive from her he decided to change the subject.

"So you gonna come to Matthews' lecture on Friday? We'll be reviewing that last episode ofThe Willow Tree. Really is such an awesome adaptation."

Kasey was glad of the relief from defining her feelings. "I dunno, I got my Mom really on my back at the moment. I really slipped up with a history test and it flagged up all sorts of warnings to her."

"Don't tell me you failed to pull off your all-knowing-with-no-study act?" Evan's eyes widened sarcastically.

Kasey laughed as she finished off her coffee. "Seems that's easier to do when you've been attending the classes at least. Think I better just stick to the non-academic ditching till I get off Mom's panic radar." Kasey's phone buzzed and it caused her to glimpse the time. She threw her cup down and grabbed her phone. "Shit, shit, shit!" She panicked as she shoved it into her purse. The text had been from Callie but she didn't have to read it to know what it said. 5th period had started and she was late for Timothy. That was not one she could go undetected from. Evan picked up the sign pretty fast.

"I can drop you off?" He said joining her in her scramble to leave.

"I've told you before, it'll take a lot more than dimples to get me on a motorbike." She grabbed her bag and blew him a kiss.

"I'll speak to you later." He shouted after her. "I'll maybe wait till after detention just in case." He grinned as she threw him back a hopeless smile. Today was definitely a day that playing with fire was getting her fingers burnt.

She made it back about 10 minutes into the lesson. She tried to slip in but it was pointless in a class as close as Timothy's with a teacher as engaged as the charming Englishman with the floppy hair.

"Better late than never Kasey." He threw her a look.

"Sorry I was...I'm just late." She sighed knowing it was pointless thinking up an excuse. He threw her a glare but didn't say any more on it. She was safe for now.

"Sorry, covering was a lost cause today!" Callie gave her a sympathetic look as Kasey got her books out. "But how was your lunch date?"

"As charming as ever!" She said. "Class was so interesting. That film I was watching last week, hearing Dr Matthews talk about it just brought it so much more to life. I'm gonna have to watch it all over again, it'll be from a whole other angle. And Evan - he's just so..."

"Girls. I appreciate you've got less time to gab this lesson but what I'd really appreciate is some work as well if you would be so kind." Timothy threw them a warning as both girls apologised.

In a slightly quieter tone Callie whispered "Well I don't wanna sound preachy but Lena was asking questions about you today." Kasey sighed.

"Ugh. No doubt Mom has filled her in on the history test."

"I don't get why you didn't just forge her signature, it wouldn't be the first time."

"I know. But it would be the first time for a piece of paper that's going to be reviewed by my other Mom...I'd be busted as soon as it passed her desk. The Vice has to review all of those, it's different than just absence notes." Kasey was smart enough to know when to push her luck and when to own up. She was a perfectly oiled machine at playing the system, staying honest enough to keep trust and sly enough to work it to her advantage.

"I guess." Callie replied. "Still, I really think you need to be more careful now."

"Don't worry - no more than 3 classes a week now I promise, and Mama is always busy at those times. Besides, suddenly turning up to a gym class I've not been to all year may cause a question or two...and health class...well...come on. Does anybody go to that?" Both girls chuckled and caught Timothy's ear again. He wandered over to them and both produced rather guilty looks.

"You really are pushing your luck today Miss Foster." He stared down at Kasey.

"Sorry Timothy, totally my fault, I was just telling Callie about this amazing series I was watching. The imagery in it is amazing - it follows the trials of a man's life in parallel to the withering of the tree outside his house..." Timothy cut her off with his hand

"The Willow Tree - yes I know it." He couldn't fault Kasey's genuine enthusiasm...or at least her ability to produce it when necessary. Another trait that often helped her stay on the right side of her teachers and evade suspicions. He looked at her for a few seconds, both girls beaming up at him with innocent eyes. "One last chance for both of you or you'll have the whole of detention to tell me all about the imagery. No more disruptions. I mean it." Both girls nodded and put their heads down. As Timothy turned Kasey's body seized. So near and yet so far as the vibration in her bag whistled its siren call to more trouble. Timothy stopped in his tracks and swiveled round. Callie closed her eyes in disbelief as Kasey let out another long sigh. Today was just not her day. She handed her phone to Timothy's outstretched hand. She'd have to check Evan's text later.

"I'll see you at 4." He said as he switched off her phone and walked it over to his desk. This day was really not boding well.

**OK - Hope this chapter was to someone's liking. No this isn't your average rebel story - I decided to shake up the norm for all of us nerds who rebel in our own little ways. Incidentally though Kasey will stray to slightly more usual teenage rebellions, in ****_her_**** own little way. If anyone at any point has any thoughts or contributions I'll happily listen and try and work them in if it is possible with the structure.**

**Chapter 4 Preview: **

_**"Where are you going?" Lena asked**_

_**"For an awkward car journey. Gonna show my daughter what she's in for if she is planning on keeping this up." **_


	4. Driving 'Lessons'

**I keep refreshing my email but I apparently still don't own The Fosters. By the way I try my best to use American language to be inline with the show but do forgive my British spelling.**

"Hello babies! We have returned and come bearing food!" Stef and Lena entered with 3 brown bags of shopping.

"Sweeet! I'm starving!" Jesus sprang up.

"Well good - it'll make you put food away even quicker. We'll cook in time for Brandon getting back from his lesson." Jesus sighed lightly as Stef confiscated a bag of chips he was about to open but then started to unpack as Stef kissed him on the head. Jude quickly joined him and was met with a sweet smile from Stef. Lena glanced around the room. "Are Mariana and Kasey upstairs?" She asked noting her 2 missing daughters.

"Mari is doing homework at Kelsey's remember? They have that project to do." Callie answered. She stayed quiet about Kasey's whereabouts. Realising she had now set herself up for interrogation she quickly announced she had to grab something from upstairs. Stef had clocked on.

"So Kasey is..." Callie stopped in her tracks trying to think fast as Stef scrutinised her face for any flicker of untruth.

"Uhm, she is doing homework I think." She tried to leave again as Lena now also had caught on. Both Moms looked terrifyingly stern and Callie had never felt comfortable doing anything but tell them the truth if silence wasn't an option. She owed them so much.

"Where?" Lena asked hinting that she may already know the answer.

"Uhm, Timothy just decided to keep her back a little." Stef sighed, much like Kasey had been doing throughout the day, and looked at her wife. "So she's in detention?" Lena asked without any emotion. They both looked back at Callie who half nodded with an apologetic look on her face.

"Uh oh!" Jesus stirred as he snuck the chips carefully back from Stef's quarantine. He sensed he would be the least of his Moms' concerns right now. "For what? If it was Timothy's class it can't have been because she got in late this morning." Lena wasn't playing around. She tried her best to treat her kids the same as she did all the kids at her school and had learned not to punish them for tardiness or misbehaviour any more diligently than other students - but likewise no more softly if they were caught.

Callie mentally kicked herself. Moms knew she had been late, it would have been a good cover story. Too much was said now however, so taking a leaf out of Kasey's book she decided to go for limited truth. "We were talking quite a bit in class. You know, sometimes we just get a bit carried away. " Stef glared at Callie while taking the bag of chips off Jesus almost without even looking. Jesus protested with his eyes but went back to fiddling with the groceries. Lena furrowed her brow slightly. "Then why aren't you in detention too?" She asked exposing the flaw in her plan. Callie realised her limited truth wasn't quite enough. She didn't want to risk scrutiny of Kasey's whereabouts at lunch so went for the other misdemeanour.

"Her phone buzzed while Timothy was telling us off. She'd forgotten to switch it off at lunch and it was a bit of a final straw. You know how Kasey's quips can sometimes talk her into trouble too." Lena looked at Stef with an accusatory half-smile. Stef smiled guiltily then checked her watch. "Right. Enough of this." She went to grab her car keys.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked. Callie looked a little concerned for her sister. Stef didn't look like she would be messed around either.

"For an awkward car journey. Gonna show my daughter what she's in for if she is planning on keeping this up." She left. Lena raised an eyebrow at Callie. Both her and Stef knew deep down Kasey was a good kid but she understood why Stef was keen to nip anything suspicious in the bud. They could tell she had been restless recently and wanted to make sure she wasn't going down the wrong path so close to the end of school. "Hope Kasey's text was worth it." She said to her newest daughter. Callie smiled awkwardly. She knew that Evan was.

Kasey leaned on the wall outside the school. She figured she would have been busted by now and thought it best to tie up loose ends with Evan before her Moms got hold of her - just in case it would be a while before she had the chance. After their talk this morning Stef would not take a detention lightly and wasn't sure how much would be given away in the process of uncovering the truth.

"Well you're timing couldn't have been much worse" she said rebuking her handsome friend. Evan laughed down the phone. "_Sorry!_" He replied - "_you left your book at the coffee shop and I didn't know if you needed it. Did you get hassle for being late_?"

"I got away with that, just about. But it didn't help my case when your text came through. About to head home now and face the wrath of Moms. Just thought I'd say a proper goodbye after having to run off. There's no guarantee I'll have a phone after today and definitely not getting the computer back till Monday." A lump grew in Kasey's throat as she saw the unmistakable shadow of her Mom's car approach the school gate. "Maybe make that a week Monday. My Mom just pulled up which can't be a good sign."

Evan laughed down the phone. Stef glared at her daughter wide eyed through the car window. She didn't need to signal to her that it was time to end her call.

_"You know I'm sure I can sweet-talk your Mom out of getting you in too much trouble - Moms love me."_ Kasey started to walk slowly towards the car.

"Yeah, I think I'll try with my charm first. I'd rather get my computer back sometime this year and my beautiful college classmate I met ditching school may not be the best to make my case." Stef had not taken her eyes off her daughter and Kasey could see her getting more agitated by the second.

_"I get a 'beautiful' but not even 'college crush'? Man I know I can't make boyfriend but..."_ Evan said cheekily. Kasey laughed and ended the call with a "I'll be in touch when I get out." She hung up the phone and Stef's pose relaxed.

She opened the car door trying to think of a way to soften her Mom. Her smile wouldn't be enough for this. "We get detention pick up now? If I knew that was how to get a ride I'd do it more often." Stef wasn't amused. She simply reached out her hand and Kasey obediently handed her the phone switching it off in case of any more badly timed calls or texts from Evan. Stef put it in her pocket and sighed.

"I'm not happy with you, Missy." Kasey decided to drop the charm and go for the heartfelt. She was making quips but she felt terrible. The atmosphere could be cut with a knife.

"I know Mom, I really am sorry. I guess today just really wasn't my best. I'll make it up to you I promise, and it was just one detention. But hey, you know Timothy was really impressed with the essay I wrote in detention!"

"For God's sake Kasey, you can't even do getting punished right!" Stef laughed but her face quickly changed back to concern. Kasey could sense it.

"I was only ten minutes late Mom."

Stef looked at her daughter sternly. "Callie told me it was for talking and your phone going off...why were you late?" Oops.

"Uhh...I just got distracted towards the end of lunch. I was talking to some friends and lost track of time." She cowered slightly feeling annoyed at herself for putting her foot in it even deeper.

"I don't like where this could lead Kase - can we just tone the line-skirting down a bit? I know it can be easy to lose focus when you're doing well, but now is not the time to start arrogantly cruising through." The family had been through a lot in the last year and Stef knew that Kasey had done a lot to hold the family together through the worst of it. She could sense her daughter becoming frustrated with not being allowed to grow up as fast as she felt she was but Stef also knew how easy it was to lose sight of the bigger picture as the end of adolescence approached.

"I'm sorry Mom, I just feel a bit...I dunno...trapped every now and again."

Stef nodded kindly. Her daughter was growing up and she knew she didn't have long left to keep her reigned in. "I hear that baby girl. But just let's not try and grow up too fast OK? Trust me, you'll miss it when it's gone." They exchanged a look of solidarity. Kasey knew deep down that her Mom was right but it wasn't enough to tame her longing for a world out of her teenage confines. Neither could stand too long of heavy talk and both knew it was only a matter of time before one would make a witty comment. This time it was Kasey.

"Don't grow up too fast. I hear ya. You know he best way to do that is to call Kelly and..."

"Phone and computer till Monday."

"But..." Kasey smiled sweetly as Stef turned on the engine.

"Keep talking I can up it...and you're not going very far from the house either, though with the curfew you're gonna have till then you won't be able to anyway..." Stef knew that fully grounding Kasey would be pointless. It was enough that they were a lot less likely to be granting her permission to do anything and Kasey knew that she would be pushing her luck to stray too far. She didn't mind spending some quality time with her Moms - it was the best way to get back in their good books. Stef watched her daughter shake her head to herself, more defeated than upset. She knew that meant the talk had got through to her. Lightening the mood even further she waited till her daughter caught her eye "Right, get out. I'm not starting any detention pick-up services. Jesus will start getting ideas." Stef smiled sweetly as Kasey gawped.

Through a chuckle at her mother's hard demeanour she protested "you can't be serious? You drove all the way to school just to give me a lecture and now you're gonna just drive back and make me walk?" She was still trying to size up if her Mom was teasing her but she wouldn't put it past her to make a point like that. "But I don't have a phone, what if I get attacked?" Stef smiled and shook her head. "Fine, we'll play it this way. If I have to pick you up from detention again anytime in the near future you'll be walking back with me driving at a steady pace behind you beeping the horn." Kasey buckled up her belt rolling her eyes. She would like to think her Mom was kidding but feared deep down that that's something she may actually do.

The car pulled away.

"Now," Stef flickered an evil smile. "I'm going the long way round. You've got to spend the next 15 minutes telling me why you shouldn't try and pull anything over on the adults in your life."

Kasey threw her head back against the head rest. This was gonna be a long ride.

**Thanks again for the reviews and interaction. I know it's a bit of a slow burner building up the characters but there will be a bit more suspense and action later on (in my own nerdy way) as Kasey becomes a bit more careless.**

** As I've had a couple of suggestions I may do a couple of one shots based on this AU (with Kasey in it). If anyone wants to be involved in this and has any light-hearted suggestions for one shots with these characters they'd like to see I will do my best - obviously I'll set them in a different time from the current story! Not looking for anything too heavy but I will see what I can do if it's inline with how I have portrayed the characters! Also if anyone is interested I can try and rework any of the storylines from the show as if Kasey had been in it. I've alluded to a few things as if she had been there as the story went along but if anyone wants I can do that too. Not that I think it's possible to re-write the perfection of the show!**

_**Chapter 4 Preview: Callie pushes Kasey back towards Evan, Mom radar starts bleeping in Stef's head and Brandon can't find Kasey during gym class...**_


	5. Detective Brandon

**As you people are lovely I'll upload another chapter today as it's a bit of a filler one. Just a warning for Brallie shippers - I am avoiding even broaching that subject due to the complications it may cause so gone for the smooth running Brandon/Talya & Callie/Wyatt. Sorry if this is disappointing - as it isn't the focus of the story I thought it was best to keep it simple. Other than that, usual disclaimers.**

A couple of weeks had passed and Kasey had kept her head down long enough to get her Moms off her trail. She'd stayed in contact with Evan but only while meeting up occasionally with the other college students and had only been attending classes during her gym time. Even her health class skipping had ceased in order to avoid any further chance of detection. Now things had quietened she was thinking about risking a few more classes as the lectures on the latest book had her hooked.

"So...have you spoken to Evan recently?." Callie asked her sister as she caught her dreamy smile watching the latest video assignment from her class. Kasey sat up and her grin faded. "We were thinking of heading out Friday, you know. Catch up a bit. It's all become very distant since I cut down the number of classes. Plus they had their midterms. But I dunno...I think Mom is catching on that I've been texting a lot and starting to ask questions. I'm not sure if it's worth it...for what it is you know." Callie tapped her book with her pen. "Well you know Wyatt and I are going out Friday, serves as a nice excuse to get you out...with Evan" Callie knew Kasey really liked Evan but the distance had taken her confidence a few steps back from where it was before. Kasey looked like she was mulling it over a little. "Yeah, maybe." Callie nodded silently. Things were certainly easier for Kasey but she could tell she also had quietened. Her sparkle had faded a little and even the retorts weren't coming as thick and fast as before. Kasey sprung up and offered to grab her something from the kitchen. As she left her room Brandon shouted her name.

"'Sup bro" she responded as she leaned against his door frame.

"Hey Kase, I was just wondering where you were today?" Kasey's eyes widened and she stuttered. Brandon didn't break his gaze but he smiled sweetly which made him a lot less threatening. Kasey swallowed and moved further into his room to avoid being overheard. "Uhh, what do you mean? When...um...when were you looking for me?" Kasey croaked trying to hide her nervousness. She had only missed gym but Brandon finding out could spell trouble. Ever since the situation with the pills he had been hesitant to keep anything from their Moms.

Brandon smiled again. "I was looking for you in your gym class and your teacher said you weren't in their group. I told them I must have made a mistake but I figured as you're not in mine or in Callie's that something wasn't quite right."

Kasey's eyes squinted slightly as she tried to think of an excuse. She decided to divert attention instead.

"What were you looking for me for? Did you need something?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Brandon had a brotherly tone but still slightly harsh. Kasey sighed. She'd have to answer. Her voice quietened. "Look, uhm. A while ago there was a mix-up with the rosters. Kelly and I weren't assigned a gym class and pretty much all the teachers thought we were in the other group. As there's no formal assessment we just...got away with it so we tend to just hang out as an extra study period." Kasey was telling the truth. The initial skipping of gym class had been a lucky mix-up but neither girl was keen to remedy it. They had managed to fluff their way through any formal issues and it was so late in the year that nobody now questioned it.

Brandon looked amazed but his hushed voice signalled to his twin that he didn't see any need to rat her out. He almost looked impressed. "You mean you've not been to a single gym class all year?"

"Would you?" Kasey smiled shyly.

Brandon chuckled. Both of them hated sports and neither had a natural flair for it. He knew he would have done the same as his sister had he been in the same situation, though he knew he wouldn't have been smart enough or sly enough to pull it off undetected for so long. He shook his head.

"You have a skill you know." Kasey smiled at her brother but was still feeling uneasy.

"It's not doing anyone any harm." She assured him, just in case and he nodded sensing her nervousness.

"I'm not gonna nark - but please don't get any tattoos or start selling any drugs during your frees or it'll be us that gets shot." Kasey was surprised to hear her brother joke about the event that had stirred everyone so much. A lot had changed since then but the wounds were still there. Kasey was used to joking about harsher situations to overcome them but it was a surprise to her coming from Brandon. She turned her attentions back to what it was he had been looking for. "Sooo? Why were you looking for me?"

Brandon swivelled slightly in his chair. Now he looked slightly guilty. "I needed some money. I realised I hadn't got Talya a gift for her birthday and panicked so was gonna go out during study to get something before the end of the day." He looked down at his pen.

Kasey turned her head and smirked slightly. "You're not allowed to leave school during study..." Brandon gave her a wide smile as he clocked that his sister had noticed her own hypocrisy.

"Pretty sure skipping gym is frowned upon too!" Brandon threw his sister a patronising look.

"Touché. But check you out, Mr Rebel. You'll be sneaking out...hey Mom!" Kasey quickly re-routed conversation as she heard her Mom's footsteps emerging. Stef poked her head around the door looking slightly concerned.

Both of her teens smiled at her sweetly. "What are you two up to?" She asked accusingly with a hint of humour.

"Brandon was just telling me how he forgot to get Talya a gift and I was saying he should sneak out to the gas station fast." Both Stef and Brandon threw a disciplinary look at Kasey but she finished her sentence before either could challenge her, "but then I was telling him how I got a bracelet that I was gonna take back to the store that he could give her instead." Brandon let out a little smile. He knew this was Kasey's way of thanking him for his silence, no matter how unnecessary. Stef gently grabbed her daughters cheek and gave it a light pat. "Good. 'Cause trust me, your Mom saw right through the air freshener I got her for our last anniversary." She kissed her daughter on her cheek and blew one to her son. She then went banging on Mariana's door to reprimand her for having left the dishes an hour earlier to take a phone call that she still seemed to be engaged in.

"I'll get you that bracelet." Kasey said quietly and Brandon nodded in silent agreement. They had always looked out for each other and that was never going to change. As she looked at the bracelet she saw it next to a pinbadge that Evan had given her as a joke one day. She picked up the badge and smiled to herself. Callie watched secretly from behind her workbook. "OK, I'll do Friday." Kasey said avoiding eye contact with her sister and then left to be her brother's saving grace while texting Evan. Callie chuckled to herself an smiled. This would happen for Kasey. She was sure of it.

As Kasey left Brandon's room after giving him the bracelet she looked at her phone. "_Friday is on. Nerd._" Kasey couldn't help but swoon a little as she stroked the screen with her finger thinking of the boy who sent it. She snapped out of her daze as her sister passed her heading towards stairs "You and your phone should get a room" Mariana snarked and Kasey flicked her hair as she disappeared down them. She looked up to see her Mom staring at her suspiciously. She hurriedly, and probably too guiltily slipped her phone into her pocket and walked up to her Mom. Leaning against the wall, arms crossed, Stef followed her with her eyes. Kasey patted Stef's shoulders with her hands and wish her goodnight. Stef smiled slowly. "Goodnight, love." She said loosening her pose and putting her hands in her pockets. She paused. "Are you sure there's not someone you're not telling me about?" She could sense her daughter's unease but didn't understand why - Kasey had never hidden relationships from her in the past and had always been very open. The sudden secretiveness of this latest one unsettled her. Kasey smiled again innocently. "Mom, I'm not seeing anyone. Stop worrying. I'm just texting a friend" She partially lied before going to her room.

Stef watched her disappear into her room. "Sorry love, that's never gonna stop." She whispered just loud enough for hery to hear. Kasey paused. She felt awful about not being able to talk to her Mom about how she felt. Stef had always been very insightful and good with advice - she just knew that the age complication would throw a spanner in the works and didn't want that pressure before she knew it was worth it. Stef and Lena would want to meet Evan and everything would materialise. It was too soon for that. For now she'd just have to be a bit more careful and rely on her other rock. Callie.

Stef watched her daughter's door close and hesitated slightly when passing Brandon's room.

"Hey B...?" he acknowledged his Mom by looking up from his novel. "Your sister...you uh...you don't know anything about a boyfriend or someone do you? Secret husband...sugar daddy...prison penpal?" Stef had never had that much tact when trying to find out about teenage relationships, she always had an ear when information was volunteered but the conversations with her son always seemed to have a hint of awkwardness.

Brandon cringed slightly at the images in his head and silenced his Mom.

"No-one I know of Mom. Far as I know she's single and happy."

Stef nodded. "So nothing I should be worried about or...bugging phones for or..." she dropped off the end of her sentence hoping Brandon may give her some kind of input.

"Mom. She's fine." Stef nodded again and drummed nervously on the doorframe before leaving.

A flicker of concern flashed across his face. He hoped that there wasn't more to the skipping class than his sister had implied.

**So Brandon knows Kasey's secret now. Kind of. What could possibly go wrong?**

_**Chapter 6 Preview: Wyatt says too much and Jesus eats all the snacks...well most of them.**_


	6. Snack? No? How About A Motorobike?

**Usual disclaimers - I own even less of The Fosters than I own of my house.**

"Wyatt! Nice to see you, come on in. Glad to have you back with us in California!" Lena beamed at her daughter's boyfriend. He hunched past her smiling after greeting her in return and went to kiss Callie as she strode into the kitchen. "Kasey will be down in a few" she said stroking his cheek. "Hey Wyatt!" Stef chimed interrupting their loving embrace. "Do you guys want something to eat while you wait?" She kissed her wife as she reached behind her to grab a bowl of nibbles from the back of the counter. Wyatt and Callie sat up at the table and picked away as they waited for Kasey.

"So you guys are going to a movie tonight huh? Anything we'd know?" Lena asked with a large smile.

"Probably not, we've not been to a black and white one in months." Callie quipped cheekily. Lena guffawed feigning offence as Stef took the bowl of snacks away from the teens amid protests and defensive laughing. "Funny isn't it, one minute you're off to the cinema with your boyfriend then one age joke and BAM there you are being made to clean out all the gutters at 6AM on Saturday morning instead." Callie knew she was kidding but Wyatt had a flicker of concern before Stef returned their snacks to them. "So, what else are you guys doing tonight? What's the overall plan for the evening, disparaging jokes about the people who do nothing but love and provide for you aside."

Wyatt decided to speak up this time. "Well, we figured after the movie we'll head out for some coffee and then maybe after that when we're all hyped up on caffeine we may dance the merry line around curfew - and if we get really wild we may make out outside and see how far we can push the fire play." He goaded.

"Well, if you want to keep your 10 o'clock curfew I'd say you've got about 0.5 second push room." Lena raised her eyebrows at the same time producing her deep dimples.

Stef laughed "Seconded. So I hope you're picking up a boy for Kasey on the way otherwise that may be a bit of a three's-a-crowd evening." She prodded, mainly joking but part of her was still fishing for information

"Well I wouldn't be grabbing a ride in a box like mine if I had a sweet bike like his." Wyatt responded absent mindedly distracted by the snacks. Both Stef and Lena looked at him as Callie kicked him hard under the table. Wyatt instantly became overcome with guilt and started desperately to backpedal. "I mean I'm kidding obviously. Kasey's guy totally doesn't ride a motorcycle."

In his attempts to recover the situation he'd not only confirmed that he wasn't joking but also affirmed that it was a motorbike he was talking about. Callie sighed as she avoided looking at the silent expressions of her Moms. Wyatt looked around edgily realising he'd dropped Kasey in it. She entered at that moment and gauged the silence immediately. She could tell by the look on their faces that something had been said. Was this it? Was her college romance exposed? She decided it was best to wait for her Moms to say the first word as she didn't know how much had been revealed.

Lena's face had relaxed into a look of concern for Stef as she could tell how much Kasey not sharing that she was seeing someone would hurt her. She wasn't worried about Kasey's choice in man, much more for the cracks she could see forming in her daughter's relationship with her wife. Stef's face had more of a look of overwhelmed confusion. She then just started fidgeting around clearly upset but without making eye contact. Jesus and Mariana had come in behind Kasey realising that something was brewing as soon as they entered. Avoiding getting in between their Moms and sister, they slipped around to the snacks on the table.

Finally Stef broke the silence.

"A motorcycle. Huh." Was all she could make out. Kasey still decided it was best to not respond just yet. Lena was desperate to bridge the gap. "So...how serious is it with this guy?" Callie knew that Kasey would be sizing up how much had been revealed and was trying to find a way to help out. Luckily the twins were helping to take some of the attention off Kasey.

"You're boyfriend rides a motorbike? That is so awesome!" Mariana beamed.

"What model? Have you ridden it?" Jesus chimed in before Lena threw them both a warning look. They both registered it but were too excited not to try find out more.

Kasey finally had something she could answer. "Of course not, I can't stand them. Besides, we're not dating I just met him and I'm just testing the waters. He's not my boyfriend" Callie saw her opportunity. "Yeah, he's a friend of a friend and we figured it would be cool for him to come out with us and Kasey so we could all see what we thought of him."

"Yeah, you know. Check he's good enough and stuff." Wyatt chimed in trying to recover some points to make up for his earlier blunder. Kasey felt slightly more relieved. Callie had assured her secretly that the big secrets weren't yet revealed. Stef was still lost for words.

Lena decided to try to make a bit more peace. "Well, that sounds like a sensible idea." she responded hoping to edge Stef towards some kind of reconciliation. "So is the motorcycle why you lied to me?" Stef said flatly not even trying to hide her disappointment that her daughter had stopped confiding in her.

Kasey's shoulders dropped and she walked over to her Mom while Stef just continued to fiddle with some glasses. She hated lying like this. "Mom," she rubbed her mother's arm, "I just wanted to know where I stood before I brought anyone else into it." Kasey would have preferred her to just yell at her but she continued with her guilt trip, inadvertently or not. She began to get frustrated. "Look Mom unless I can't, which I don't really see any reason why that should be the case, then we better get going cause we're gonna be late." Stef stopped fiddling and briefly tried to think of a reason to stop her going, but Kasey was right. She hadn't really broken any rules and she hadn't really lied. Lena gauged Stef's expression as everyone waited for some kind of response. She could tell she didn't really want to stop her for no reason. "You can go...but we would rather the 4 of you stick together." Lena shot a warning look at Callie who nodded quietly. As they were leaving Stef snapped out of her silence again.

"Callie, Wyatt - not a minute later than 10. We mean it. and Kasey, I'd prefer it if you were back at 9. I want to talk to you."

"Mom..." Kasey was about to protest but between the look of disappointment in her Mom's eyes and an understanding "best not to push it" look from Lena she sighed and quietly agreed. "I'll see you later then." She said a small goodbye and crept out. She felt bad but she also couldn't help feel slightly resentful. She couldn't stand it when her Mom pouted. She wasn't even sure if her Mom was overreacting or not, if this was her response with her just not divulging she was seeing any boy at all how would she react if she knew the full story? Suddenly she wondered if maybe it would be a bigger deal than she had anticipated. She put these thoughts to the back of her mind to focus on Evan. She would worry about her Mom later.

Callie left behind her, waving a goodbye and Wyatt followed them out turning to apologise to his girlfriend's Moms but just gave the air a mini punch and said "10 o'clock sharp" before closing the door. Lena put a loving hand on Stef's back. Brandon came in the room sensing the tension. "Everything OK?" He asked. "Kasey's secret boyfriend is in a motorbike gang". Jesus joked before Mariana slapped him on the arm and Lena threw him another look. Brandon's face dropped.

"The guy Kasey, Callie and Wyatt are going to the movies with rides a motorbike, but no he's not her boyfriend apparently and no-one said anything about a gang." Lena corrected Jesus with a stern glare.

"Ignore him." Mariana said before trying to console her mother. "Don't worry Mom, Kasey's smart and Callie is looking out for her. Besides, she doesn't lie to you nearly as much as the rest of us do!" Stef couldn't help but loosen a little at her youngest daughter's attempt to cheer her up. "Right." She responded removing the bowl of snacks away from Jesus who had nearly devoured it.

"How about a movie?" Lena said changing the subject. Stef nodded and the twins began to bicker over what they would and wouldn't watch. Brandon looked slightly concerned. "Don't worry, Jesus was winding you both up." Lena assured him. Brandon knew deep down she was right but he couldn't help but worry slightly. Kasey's recent revelation had been twitching at the back of his mind but he wouldn't say anything until he knew more.

**Another bit of a filler chapter exploring the characters - I'll probably post the next later today. **

**I thought it would be interesting to see Stef echo Annie Potts character traits a bit in her response to Kasey. On that note, I am debating a 3-chapter humour-based standalone story with Stef begging Kasey to help her sneak around from Lena and Sharon when she is recovering from her gunshot and not allowed to do anything. Would anyone be interested? Likelihood is I'll do it anyway but if anyone has any opinions I'd love to hear them.**

_**Chapter 7 Preview - Kasey's "non-date" with Evan takes a turn for the worse with some unwanted visitors. **_

_**(NB: there are a couple of not-so-nice folks in the next chapter and some of the language is coarser than previous ones. Nothing explicit but basically some not very nice things are said of a sexual nature which may be a bit uncomfortable for some readers. I still reckon it's T rated at most but just thought I'd mention it - unfortunately it's been a while since I've been an age low enough to be restricted so sometimes I find it hard to judge what level is appropriate!)**_


	7. Oh Brother! Pass The Beer

**OK - Here's Chapter 7. As I warned - some of the language gets a little harsher when Evan's visitors show up. Incidentally I adapted this storyline slightly to incorporate some ideas from _Olivia Marie 20._ It fit nicely with the original and in some ways led to a more viable exchange later on so thanks for that input!**

**I still don't own The Fosters but I do own most of the characters in this chapter - unfortunately.**

"Well - personally I thought the character development was beautifully done. The way that the character went from a numbnut who just played computer games into that inspired transformation to numbnut with a girlfriend was truly moving." Evan lay on the cool sand as Kasey slapped his chest from her position. They both laughed. "OK, I'm sorry - it was a crap film. Don't blame me - it wasn't my choice."

She rolled over and looked at Evan's teeth glistening in the low light of the evening. He stared up at the looming clouds. There was the sound of a guitar further along the beach and the flicker of a fire.

He sat up resting his weight on his elbows. "I've missed this." He said trying to make eye contact but Kasey had averted her gaze to the sand. She scoffed slightly.

"Missed what? We've never done this before..." She smiled, her eyes picking up a hint of reflection of the fire. Callie and Wyatt were further along the beach just within eye shot of Evan and Kasey. None of them thought that they needed babysitting but the way things had gone they decided to play it safe in case they got interrogated later.

"I mean talking. Without everyone else, you know. Just the ease of it. There's no politics with you. I don't have to worry about what I say. I especially don't have to worry about you dumping me for what I say seeing as we're not even going out." Kasey sat up cross legged. "Oh great, so you're friend-zoning me anyway!" She stuck her tongue out lightly.

Evan smiled sweetly. "You know I only do that because it's what you want." Kasey dropped her smile a little. She knew he was right. She didn't want to ruin the friendship or lose the companion regardless of how she felt. Sure it would be complicated with her Mom but Stef would come around. What was worrying her much more was falling fully for the first guy she'd truly felt connected to. It was flooding forward now. She could feel a small tear forming but couldn't bear the thought of Evan seeing her getting emotional over something so stupid. She was overthinking it and she knew it. She wanted to throw herself in but couldn't. Suddenly she was in a world of her own with just the sound of the sea. Her Mom could be talked around. She loved this boy and he loved her. She thought anyway. He must. Surely? This must be what love was? She would go for it. He had let her into his world and she was the only thing stopping them both from fully falling. Almost everything else had dissolved away and she was about to tell him so until she heard a yell. The whole process had probably only been a second or two but she felt like she'd been woken from a deep sleep.

"Evan!" Kasey snapped out of her daze and she saw Evan turn his concerned look from her towards 3 people coming towards them. There were two guys and a girl. She didn't know them from the classes she attended. "Hey! Darren. Uhm...how's it going man? Lisa, Freddie. What you guys up to?" Evan quickly got to his feet and greeted them slightly hesitantly. The 3 were clearly drunk and had some beers in hand.

"I said it was you but seems like so long since we've seen you!" The guys shook hands and the girl leapt forward and kissed him before slapping his chest. "Wow I've missed that!" Evan smiled awkwardly pushing her away.

"Hey Lis, calm it down clearly our man is on the pull." Being objectified made Kasey a little uncomfortable so she shuffled nervously trying to stand. Evan feeling slightly guilty offered her a hand and helped her up. "Uh, guys this is...uhm Kasey." One of the boys swigged his beer in acknowledgement and the other put out his hand in a punch. Kasey nervously punched it back and the girl simply looked her up and down. Evan tried to think of how to introduce her. One of the boys, Darren, beat him to it.

"Wow - looks like our boy has gone for a younger model there Lisa. How do you know Evan then, Kasey?"

Kasey wasn't sure what to say. She'd usually be quite fast with comebacks but her prior thoughts and the unexpectedness of the situation had thrown her off. Evan stepped in.

"Yeah Kasey is in some of my college classes." Kasey looked at him noticing his skirting around her age. Was he uncomfortable to be seen with her? He never had any problem with their college classmates, but then they knew Kasey. She just nodded.

"You look pretty young for college". The other guy, Freddie, added after another beer swig.

"Uhm, yeah I..." Kasey was about to figure out what to say but Evan interjected.

"She's super smart." He said bluntly and then smiled putting his arm around her.

"So, your new girlfriend is a genius huh? Again. Makes a change from Lisa." Darren laughed and Lisa punched him hard in the arm. Clearly Lisa and Evan had had some kind of relationship before. "Here have a beer dude. You want one, Kayla?"

"Kasey." Kasey corrected them as Evan took one from his friend before offering one to Kasey. "And no thanks, I have to get home."

"What, you not taking her home with you Evan? Or are you worried about being arrested?"

"Guys just leave it OK?" Evan responded frustrated with a slight blush.

"Woah? You're seeing someone who won't put out? Well I guess that's what happens when your targeting the kids..." Evan just had nothing to say. Kasey didn't know what she expected him to but it suddenly hit her like a brick. She was embarrassing him - even just by being there. He wanted this to seem like a fling. What if he was just trying to bag her? What if he wasn't? Could she even give him what he needed if he did want something more? How long was he going to wait around for her to define it before he got bored. College boys wouldn't be into her teenage over-thinking and drama. She was suddenly vaguely mad at Callie for pushing her back into it. She suddenly felt so alone. It was only just after 8 but she felt such an outsider she just wanted to get out. "I...I'm gonna go. I'll text you later." It came out as much more of a snipe than she planned but she turned and left. Evan realised that something had changed and scurried after her. He grabbed her arm harsher than he intended in the mix-up of it all. "Kasey, wait!" She felt his arm not with aggression but passion, was he about to fight for her to be by his side? Suddenly out of nowhere Evan shouted again and let go of her. Kasey swung around to see what was happening. To her horror she saw Brandon shoving Evan roughly along the beach. "Who do you think you are grabbing her like that?" He spat shoving him again.

"Dude, ease up...what the hell? I was just trying to talk to her...I mean..." Evan shoved Brandon back. "I'm her boyfriend...I mean, her friend...I mean. Look who the hell are you?" The added complications were making him frustrated.

"Brandon! Get off him!" Kasey ran in between them. The twins glared at each other giving Evan time to recollect himself. "Brandon? Your brother?" Evan bustled not sure how to react.

Brandon immediately laid in to Kasey. "I can't believe you're going out with this guy and that you kept it from Mom, I mean what is he? In college?" Seeing the age of Evan along with the niggling at the back of Brandon's mind had flared up his protective instincts along with the memories of the events of a few months prior. He wasn't usually a violent person but he had been hardened over the last year. As a moment of clarity flashed through his head he was relieved that Evan hadn't been violent either and that a fight didn't flare up - for all of his fiery intentions he still hadn't quite got the physical prowess to match. It just took a clear head to remind him of that. Evan tried to verbally defend himself. Kasey just looked between the two of them not sure how to respond either. It had all become too much. Brandon in one ear reminding her of how this would look to her family, Evan in the other batting to and fro from how he seemed to be around her. Suddenly as if one big spiral of confusion Darren and the others had found their way over too and had started taunting all of them. Kasey could barely hear it except for Brandon shouting about her only being 17, Evan telling Darren to go away and the slurping of Freddie's never ending beer. It was all just too much.

"Brandon! Just stop! I'm going home. Evan...I'll text you later. I'm sorry about this." Ignoring the taunts and comments from his friends at him being rejected he put her hand on her shoulder. "Wait I'll walk you home!" She just smiled and said she'd go back with Callie and Wyatt. Evan looked forlorn and decided not to push it. Brandon gave him one last glare and strode past him away from the jibes of the others in the company. Taunts fizzed through the air to the ears of both twins not helping either of their temperaments. "Come on man, you don't want her to get spanked for missing curfew." "I'm sure Evan would rather be the one spanking her..." Evan, concerned about Kasey just laughed nervously barely even listening to what the others were saying which to Kasey had just sounded like more embarrassment. She was about to go in head first and realised she knew so little about him. Whoever these friends were she didn't know anything about his past. She suddenly felt so self-conscious and humiliated. She then felt a horrible wave of guilt that she may have made Evan feel bad. He hadn't done anything wrong - he was caught off-guard...but for the first time she hadn't felt safe with him either. Her head was all over the place.

To Brandon Evan's nervous reaction had just led him to group him with the ones making the comments. He just closed his eyes as the jibes about his sister drowned all else. He was using his last shred of rationality not to go in fist first again but the hatred was stirring in his head. Hatred he was now channeling towards anger at his sister for putting herself in this situation.

"Kasey we need to talk about this!" Brandon struggled trying to catch up with her a few steps behind. She snapped.

"Just go home Brandon! This had nothing to do with you. What were you even doing here?"

"Well seeing as you've clearly been lying about why you've been skipping school..."

"How do you even know that? You're just making assumptions based on one stupid situation! Yes, I was considering seeing Evan, no I didn't tell Mom. Let me make my own decisions! You're not my dad or my babysitter! I'm so sick and tired of people trying to make decisions for me - dictate where I should be and what I should be doing!" She roared.

"That's because you're a kid Kasey - you do stupid things like the rest of us! You may not have told Moms but I'm sure as hell gonna!" As soon as he said it he was uncomfortable with the vitriol with which it came out. He saw Kasey's eyes flare up with angry tears and he realised this was bigger than anything he could or couldn't do.

Kasey collected herself and now just sounded disheartened. "Just do what you want Brandon, I don't care. I just needed some space and some time to think. I realised just now that it's probably not worth it anyway so if you want to go running to Mom just go ahead. It's all over regardless." She just felt exhausted with all of the emotions and had just given up.

A flicker of regret flashed through his eyes seeing her so fragile but out of pride he couldn't muster an apology. "Well..." he stuttered with a whimper, "I mean, if it's over...". Kasey just shook her head and walked off. He decided not to go after her, he knew they both could do with cooling down. She wiped away a single tear. She was overreacting but the stress of the evening was just too much, it was screwing with her logical mind.

Her phone buzzed. "Let me know you get home safe, nerd." She read the text and put the phone away. Deflated, she continued home. She was dreading seeing her Moms but at the same time secretly longing for some home comforts.

**Phew! I hope that chapter sounded convincing enough and not too rambly - I was trying to get across how much it was all building up for Kasey with everyone weighing in without her fully understanding her own feelings. Ah, young love - how it's made all the more complicated with drunken eejits!**

**Just to say in response to reviews - thank you all SO much for still engaging. You've all been extremely kind! I appreciate I've focused a lot on the invented characters due to trying to build up a clear picture around them. Brandon is getting a bit more involved now and other characters will begin to slip in a bit more dominantly too as we head into less of the foundation chapters and more of the slightly busier ones. If anyone wants more of any particular characters just say and I'll see if I can fit in some more scene time for them (though I may have to expand out the story a bit so you'll have to put up with it a bit longer!). Also as I've said before, I'm more than happy to do some one-shots or extra stories if you're interested to see Kasey's character interact with anyone in particular in any particular circumstance :)**

_**Chapter 8 Preview - Kasey finally lets Stef do what Moms can occasionally do best. Listen.**_


	8. Mommy Knows Best

**Both Stef and Kasey have had a bit of a rough time of it recently...I think it's about time they did a bit of bonding. Don't own The Fosters...or anything much really! Ooh - a tent. I do own a tent. OK, I co-own a tent.**

"It's 9.30. I'm gonna text her again." Stef was getting twitchy.

"Technically her curfew is still 10..." Lena tried to calm down her wife but Stef was ignoring her. "What if she got on that thing and he crashed. What if...maybe I should call Callie."

Just then the door opened and they both turned towards it looking hopeful.

Brandon stormed in.

"Brandon, how was your night?" Lena asked, Stef just looked disappointed it wasn't her daughter.

"Fine. I'm going to bed." He said emotionless. Lena noticed he seemed touchy but just ignored it assuming he'd had another fight with Talya, Stef had lost focus as soon as she realised it wasn't Kasey. Lena turned back to her and pushed her phone down from her gaze. "Stef. She's fine. You're overreacting." She was looking to protest but she knew Lena was right. "Well I tell you what, she won't be when I'm finished with her." Stef threw her phone down on the couch while Lena opened her mouth to try and put up a case for Kasey's defense but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Who won't?"

Kasey emerged with wet hair from the other room.

"Kasey! When did you get home?!" Stef leapt up from her chair. Lena sighed in relief, not because she was every worried about Kasey's whereabouts but because of the chance that peace may return.

"I got back about quarter to 9. I came in the back. You all seemed busy so I went up and got a shower." This was mostly true, she had just left out that she had deliberately snuck through to avoid confrontation before she was ready. She had needed some time to gather her thoughts before trying to explain them. Stef shook her head without even realising.

"Well I'm going to make some tea." Lena said sensing that the two had a lot to talk about. "Jesus, why don't you come help me." Jesus looked up. He'd obliviously been playing a video game in the corner but realised he was the only other person left in the room. Lena's look signalled that resistance was futile so he slumped out of the chair he was in and trudged into the kitchen. He whispered "Good luck" to his sister as she went and sat down next to her Mom.

Stef began to talk. She was visibly annoyed with Kasey but she wasn't sure whether it was disappointment or anger. "Don't scare me like that."

"Mom, I was home before..." Stef cut her off with a single look. Kasey knew she had been in the wrong to string her Mom along when she was worried already. "I'm sorry." She said, conceding. In some ways being told off by her Mom was a comfort, it was territory she could handle. She didn't have to make any of the decisions, she was in her Mom's hands - firm as they were.

Stef exhaled as if it had been the first time since Kasey entered. "Why won't you tell me what's going on with you these days? And no quips or skirting round the truth. You know I can see through it."

Kasey knew Stef deserved better and she felt now she could give her the truth. Maybe not the whole truth but certainly enough to satisfy the yearnings of both of them.

"I'm sorry I told you I wasn't seeing anyone Mom. I mean, I _wasn't_ dating him...but I guess I was interested and I probably should have at least owned it. The truth is though..." she could feel a lump growing. She felt an overwhelming compulsion to cry but didn't want to give in to it. It was ridiculous, she was stronger than that. Stef could tell even before Kasey had made up her mind to succumb. She put her arm around her daughter's shoulder and pulled her close. This just made Kasey well up even more but she got herself together. She felt safe again and took a deep breath. She laughed at herself through her now flowing tears. She had needed this for so long. The stress of all of the sneaking around, all of the processing, all of the emotion she didn't even know she had could now just freely flow.

"I really liked him Mom. But I think it's over. Before it's even begun, how lame is that?" Stef hadn't been expecting that. All of her anger had depleted, she now felt nothing but empathy for what seemed to be her daughter's first broken heart.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's OK, love. Do you want me to arrest someone?" She rubbed her arm firmly as Kasey laughed a little. She got herself together a bit more, rubbing away her tears. She briefly considered telling her to go kick Brandon's ass but realised it was best to just let it lie.

"I'm sorry. I just really wanted to see if this could be. I just didn't know how to process it, or what it was and I knew that if I told you and Mama or Brandon that there'd be all these questions I couldn't answer yet. This time it just didn't seem as trivial as the others and..." her voice was breaking again. Stef just held her tighter. "I just...I dunno. I was wrong I guess. I never lied to you. We were never together so I guess I never lost him...I just...I don't know." And the truth is she didn't. Lena had been waiting in the hallway against the wall waiting for the right time to come in. Her heart was breaking listening to her daughter finally opening up to her wife. As she heard the two quieten she walked in to join them with 3 cups of tea. She sat on the other side of Kasey and the two hugged her between them. A few more minutes passed and Kasey had got herself together. It was nearly 10 o'clock and Callie would be returning soon. After a few minutes of quiet Stef finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry I overreacted Kasey. I just don't like you keeping secrets from us." She brushed back a strand of her daughter's hair. This settled hard in Kasey's stomach. She stuttered nearly finishing the truth about Evan but at that point they were interrupted by the sound of Wyatt's car pulling up outside. It gave her time to snap back to reality. This night had unexpectedly turned into such a perfect reconciliation that she didn't want to ruin it. Besides, she had realised that it would be easier now if her friendship with Evan would probably go no further. If she didn't have that to feel guilty over that she didn't see any point in ruining all of the other experiences she got from the classes. That was enough for one night.

They sat quietly for a few minutes as Kasey finished with the tears and regained full control of her emotions. Now as the tiredness set in she declared she was off to bed."OK, love." Stef patted her on her leg. She kind of hoped she would get to bed before Callie was back - she didn't want to have to relay it all again. She kissed both her Moms on their cheeks and went to stand up. Stef pulled her back before she could.

"Kasey, just...next time. Come to me, OK? I promise I won't drag him over here until you're ready. I just want to know you're safe. And please, no more motorbikes."

"It's OK -" She sniffed, "I almost always wore my helmet and hung on really tight." Kasey maintained eye contact with her Mom, her eyes still puffy from the crying. She then broke into an innocent smile. After a few seconds of horror Stef realised she was joking. She smacked her gently on the back and sent her up to bed shaking her head but cracking a smile. The familiar cheek made her feel she had helped her daughter lift her spirits, even if just a little.

Lena leant over and kissed her wife on the cheek. They realised Wyatt and Callie must be still hanging around outside. Stef stood up and walked over to the door as Lena gathered up the cups. She could hear them flirting with each other on the other side and briskly swung the door open causing them to fall in slightly across the threshold. She said nothing but stared them both down as Wyatt had caught Callie in his arms. It was an adorable scene but Stef maintained composure. Slightly embarrassed, Wyatt helped Callie up and wished both Stef and Lena goodnight. "Goodnight Wyatt." Stef said deadpan and as he leaned it one last time to kiss Callie she pushed his chest out the door and separated the two. "You can only do that before 10." She said smiling and lightly chastising the two for being 5 minutes late. "It's what happens when you get too _wild_." She taunted, echoing his earlier words. Wyatt nodded in defeat as Stef closed the door. Callie had a dappy grin on her face as Stef glared at her, eyebrows raised. She was too tired to care about 5 minutes here and there and Callie could sense that. "We didn't want to interrupt." She said with a smirk. Stef kissed her head and pushed her towards the stairs. "Night Callie" Lena added before pulling her wife into an embrace.

"You did good." She reassured her. She knew how tough the night had been - they were both more than ready for bed.

**Oh Kasey. If there's one thing we've learned from The Fosters is it's better to come clean when you have the opportunity. Bit of a lighthearted chapter next - I'll probably upload it later today once I've seen anyone has read this one :)**

**_Chapter 9 Preview: Kasey relapses into old habits and _****_Evan meets Stef and Mike in adorable awkwardness - will they figure out who he is?_**

**_"OK, sorry to interrupt but we have trouble. Your parents just came in the shop."_**


	9. Some Diversion With Your Coffee, Sir?

**Here we go folks - usual disclaimers! Slightly lighthearted chapter this time - hope you enjoy.**

Kasey had decided to avoid the college classes after her night with Evan. She had used the excuse of class tests and needing time to study to hold Evan's questions off. She had spoken to him about that night and assured him that she wasn't offended. They hadn't been together so they hadn't been through a break up and Evan realised it was probably best to leave well enough alone rather than push her to define what was or wasn't happening. She had talked with Brandon after she had calmed down assuring him that it was over and he had apologised for being such a brute about it. They were by no means back to normal but they had at least pacified the situation long enough for the tension to fizzle away. As she still could no longer return to any form of gym class without having to own up to skipping the rest she had returned to her original hang out at a coffee shop away from the school. The place where she originally met Evan.

"Ugh. I don't get these equations...I just lose interest before I can be bothered to solve them."

Her friend Kelly laughed as she stirred her coffee. "How are we doing for time?"

"We got a good 10 minutes before lunch. I said I'd meet Callie at..." Kasey got distracted by someone who had walked into the coffee shop. It was the girl Lisa who had interrupted her date with Evan. The girl clocked onto her, clearly recognising her but without making any acknowledgement.

"Helloo? Earth to Kasey?" Kasey snapped out of her stare. "Sorry Kel, uhm...one." Her friend looked round at the girl. "Hey I recognise that girl - do you know her?" Kasey took a deep breath and filled in her friend on the events of the night. Kelly had known her from her neighbourhood. Kasey knew that Evan had been local and wondered how it was the two had been connected. They abandoned their math homework and packed up their books to head back to school.

The following Thursday they returned to their regular haunt and were half way through their work, intermittently checking phones and laughing at the latest videos being posted online. A familiar voice caught their attention. "Um, hey Evan..." Kelly smiled awkwardly in response to his coming up to tap Kasey on the shoulder. Kasey just smiled.

"Hey guys, stalker much I realise but Lisa said she saw you here Tuesday so I figured I'd come say hi in case you were here again." Sensing that the two may want to talk, Kelly decided to excuse herself and pretend she needed to go to the bathroom.

"So, how you been?" Evan asked sitting down. Seeing him again Kasey instantly relapsed into her old mindset. She wanted to tell him so much, she wanted to tell him about the book she was reading and the film she'd seen. Just seeing his face made her remember all of the times in the week she had seen something that reminded her of him and had almost texted him forgetting all that had happened. All those thoughts she had pushed away in order to save herself the drama he seemed to bring. Her will won over and she simply responded "Good. Real good." The two of them experienced an awkward silence before Evan opened his mouth to talk.

"Hey look uhm, I know I've said it a couple of times but I just really wanted to apologise in person..." he was cut off by Kelly scurrying towards them looking mildly exasperated. She slipped down beside Kasey who processed her arrival slightly slower than Evan did.

"OK, sorry to interrupt but we have trouble. Your parents just came in the shop." Kasey snuck a look over at the counter. They were slightly hidden by the people ahead in the line but she could clearly see both of her parents on duty laughing together. Within minutes they would be caught red handed in plain sight, skipping school and with Evan. Kasey was speechless and Kelly was panicking. Evan had picked them out assuming they were talking about the only two cops in the joint.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Kasey was finding her voice...she began to gather her books up. Another customer down. They were getting closer.

"We have to sneak out!" Kelly whispered following Kasey's example and bundling her books into her bag.

"I can distract them" Evan volunteered. "I mean, they don't know who I am." Both girls stared blankly at Evan. That could work.

"OK - but..." Kasey was too panicked to think of how such a plan could work but she knew it was her only option.

"Look, leave it to me. As soon as I give you the signal just duck out." Both girls nodded in agreement.

Evan took a deep breath and made his way over to the two officers.

"Uhm, hi!" He said smiling at the two officers. Both halted their conversation and stared at the young man with blank expressions. Eventually Stef responded "Hi...can we...help you with something?" She smiled awkwardly. Kasey's heart was thumping. She couldn't believe this was how her parents were meeting Evan. Neither could he. He hadn't actually thought of a plan.

"Uhm, I'm really sorry to bother you when you're on duty but my Mom always told me that if you need help find a cop? Right? I mean unless you need help running from the law or something..." He was panicking and also overcome with the fact that this was going to be Stef's first impression of him.

"Well that is true... if you're trying to run from the law you may want to try a different plan..." Stef quipped. Evan laughed, probably too much but her tone and response was so like that of Kasey's he almost slipped and blew his cover by commenting so. Mike was getting agitated.

"Buddy, we're sorta about to order here so is there any way we can speed this up?"

Kasey and Kelly had edged their way around hiding behind groups in the bustling room. She was cringing at hearing what Evan was coming out with and her faith in the plan was falling fast.

"Right - see my friend and I have to this survey for a college class I'm taking - basically people's views on things like uhm...gender roles in society, how social media affects our views on things...how people use the internet." Mike's face was getting more and more flustered but Stef had been slightly won over by the boy's confidence. "It will literally only take a couple minutes and let's face it with old Father Time on the counter here you can either answer my questions, help a young man with his future or continue making small talk with the partner you have to spend all day with..." He smiled that beautiful smile. Stef laughed to herself "Well why not - you've gotta be better company than Mike." She threw her ex-husband a playful glance. He shook his head with a small smile. "I have to warn you though I'll be pretty useless with the internet stuff. You'd be better asking my teenagers."

Evan feigned a shocked look. "No way you're old enough to have teenagers? You must have worked your charm on her in high school!" He nudged Mike. Both their smiles switched to confusion. Evan nearly bit his tongue. They didn't know he knew they had been married. He panicked as their expressions changed.

"Name badges!" He exploded. Sorry, I mean I assumed...same name...married. Sorry that was incredibly presumptuous." Stef rolled her eyes but smiled. She knew flattery all too well and especially backfired flattery. "Actually we're divorced and I'm now married to a woman - but if you want I can hold your shovel while you ask these questions?" Kasey couldn't help but chuckle through her fear. Evan was playing to Stef's character and was going to win them over. "Right, yes..." Evan rattled off questions at the top of his head and filled in a notepad that he produced from his bag. After a few questions he pulled his phone out to show them some video material he wanted their opinion on and pulled the attention of the two down to his phone. As they both reacted to the video he was showing them he ruffled his hair briskly as a signal to Kasey as both were distracted. They slipped past the groups not turning around and ducking between people. They could hear the laughter continue as they reached the door and ducked behind the wall. They knew they were safe.

After a quick sweep of the room with his eyes Evan drew his questions to a close. Both cops were smart enough to realise he must have an ulterior motive however, especially as his scribblings had been so informal. "OK kid, if you are angling for a coffee or something I'm afraid you're not going to be getting anything from us." Mike patted him on the arm. There was something about Evan that many found irresistible.

"Busted I guess. You know you gotta at least try." Stef giggled before ordering their drinks. Evan's encounter had been a strange one but not one of the strangest she'd come across. Really it made the day a little more exciting. Just then a waitress came over.

"Excuse me sir, your friends left this at their table." Evan's heart dropped for a second - it was Kasey's novel. Stef caught it in her gaze and Evan's mouth dropped.

"Hey is that The Silver Swan?" She studied the book for a few seconds.

Evan panicked. "Uhm, yeah...a friend of mine from class was reading it. He probably got embarrassed I was talking to you and dashed off." Stef took the book from him and studied the cover. Evan's heart dropped as a quizzical look grew across her face.

"I think my daughter's reading that." She said as she handed it back to him and went to pay the cashier.

Evan could do nothing but choke nervously through a laugh. "Imagine that!" He replied. "Well I better be off... thanks for uhm...your time, officers."

Kasey's parents nodded a goodbye as he disappeared out the door.

"Poor kid." Stef said. "Must be lonely."

**So there we have it - Stef and Mike have finally met Evan! I'm sure _that_ won't be hard to explain later.**

_**Chapter 10 Preview: Kasey begins to let Evan back in**_


	10. Just A Little Longer

**OK - sorry for not posting yesterday. It's a long story involving trains, friends and wine but I may post the start of a new, shorter story today to make up for it. Anyhow, back to this one - _mcgirl6541 _commented that it was amazing Lena hadn't figured out the class skipping yet and I agree, I'm quite amazed too. As a token to the observation I thought I'd let one of the characters say what we're all thinking so that line is for you mcgirl! :) **

Kasey was overcome with gratitude as he emerged to her hiding place outside. "Thank you so, so much! She cried as she leapt up throwing her arms around his neck. They lingered for a few moments as she stopped and they smiled sweetly at each other. She felt slightly embarrassed. She should have been much more rattled by such close exposure but she was so blown away by Evan that she had almost floated above it.

"What time do you need to be back?" He asked.

"Well school's done - I was just gonna head back...you know, if you wanna walk with me?"

"I'd like that." He smiled.

As the two of them walked side by side in the warm California breeze they laughed and joked like old times. Kasey caught Evan up on all of the things she had wanted to - seemingly forgetting all of the unpleasantness that had haunted her before. It was so much easier when it was just the two of them. After a small break in conversation Evan sighed and put his arm around her shoulder. Kasey couldn't help but feel a buzz of electricity flow down her spine with his touch.

"Look I know this is like the 3rd or 4th time I've said this...but I really can't apologise enough for those douchebags the other day." Kasey coughed nervously in response.

"It's OK. Really! I brought my own douchebag too apparently." She was going to leave it there but decided the only way she could get over it was to find out more.

"So how do you know them? I mean, I shared a womb with mine. I guess that Lisa was an ex of yours or..."

"Oh no. Well, not really. I mean we slept together like twice years ago when we were in high school but she was hardly an ex. More like a 'B'." They both laughed to each other. Kasey waited for him to continue.

"I grew up with Darren, kind of. We come from the same neighbourhood and then Lisa was a friend of his. Freddie is just kind of a tag along. They're not people I really try to keep in touch with but you know what it's like around here." He looked over guiltily at the beautiful girl at his side, her delicate brown hair, the hint of latina in her features. He could tell she was nervous but slowly he was trying to chip it away. It had been tugging on his heart since that night, to have seen her so quiet and beaten - and all because of him. He had to make it right.

"Look...I realise I didn't quite shout about you to them - but to be honest I just didn't think it was worth it." She turned and stared deep into his eyes. He could tell that he had pinpointed the source of her pain. "I mean I was wrong. I shouldn't be embarrassed about your age - I mean, I'm _not_...there's only like what? 2 years between us - and I mean in 6 months it wouldn't even be an issue...but I just figured that if I'd have made a point of it they'd have misinterpreted it as me trying to hook up with some kind of trophy girl and I can't stand to think of people seeing you like that. With some people the more you try and stick up for yourself the more they beat you with it...but I was wrong, I should have just put them right." He hesitated nervously before continuing, trying to gauge any kind of reaction. Was this making it worse? Did she _want_ him to know how she had felt? Wait - did he imply there was something happening that she wasn't ready for yet?

He began to stutter. "That is, if I knew what right was...I mean...I couldn't really say what we were to each other...not that I mind that...I just...sorry this is coming out all wrong...I'm just really sorry and I if anything like that ever happens again...I just want you to know I've got your back."

Kasey gulped back a whimper. He was saying all the right things and she genuinely believed that he meant them. Evan had never been embarrassed about her with the friends he knew from college and the ones who knew her for who she was. She had no words to say. She didn't want to ruin the moment. She realised then however that whether she liked it or not she was under this boy's spell - and she was going to jump in. Before she knew it they had made it back to the corner of her street. She smiled sweetly and planted a small kiss on his cheek as reassurance that all was well.

"That's my house there. You can see my window." She said signalling the large tree that shadowed their yard. "Thank you for this." She smiled again. Evan's eyes looked so young and innocent, like a 13 year old boy with his first crush. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from both of them and he felt safe to return to their happy normality.

"I'm glad it worked." He said. "My next plan was to get them to arrest me and to be honest I'm a little scared of your Mom now so I'm glad it didn't come to that." Kasey gave a big toothy grin.

"Look Kase, I mean it when I say I don't want to rush you. I'm not just trying to get into your pants, I just want to get to know you. I mean obviously I wouldn't say no..." He joked, rewarded with a small punch on the shoulder.

"Well it wouldn't be my first time you know." She admitted. "But yeah, we should probably just focus on one step at a time." She had sworn she would be careful but she could feel herself already in too deep. She wanted to be close to Evan and she knew that even if her parents found out about his age she could talk them down - even if they had to find a way to explain their first encounter with him. She lingered...could she kiss him? If she did that would be it. Maybe he would? Take the decision from her hands. No she would wait...just a little longer. Carefully she stepped up again on her tiptoes and kissed him chastely on the cheek. His face twitched as if he wanted to sweep her up and kiss her properly but a tiny voice in his head told him to wait - almost telepathically. It needed to be in her time. Somehow it still seemed perfect, even the waiting. He felt more confident than ever that it would come.

"I better head off," she smiled, "I'll text you later". He patted her arm lingering for just a second before walking off with his token salute. He may as well still be touching her the way Kasey basked in its memory for the next few moments. That is, until a whizzing skateboard tore past her ripping her bag from her arm.

"Idiot!" she shouted as she smacked her brother over the back of the head and tore her bag from his relaxed grasp. Jesus just smiled widely from ear to ear and picked up his board.

"What are you doing home already?" she asked through an uncontrolable smile that her little brother's mischievousness always provoked.

"Running away from Mariana". He said guiltily through a grin. Kasey's eyes widened as a signal for him to explain.

"You know how she always has a second top in her bag - one for after school dates that Moms would never let her wear?" Kasey's growing smile signalled she did.

"It may or may not be in my pocket."

Both siblings laughed and Kasey shook her head.

"Well it serves her right, she told Mom I lied to get out of the adoption fair and now they're making me go. I'd arranged to go boarding round the old warehouse again."

Kasey laughed. "She probably saved your life. I thought the police kept trying to cordon it off to keep you all out?"

"Oh we'll be fine. We've done it so many times now, if it was gonna collapse it would have already."

"Oh I mean if Moms find out about it. If you get dragged home again by police..." she teased.

Jesus gave his sister a side smile to ease into a change of subject. "So, who was that handsome stranger walking you home from skipping class again?"

Kasey's eyes widened. "How..?"

"Ease up, sis. It takes one to know one remember. I figured it out about a month ago. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. What I can't figure out is how Mama hasn't yet. You're something, Kase."

Kasey nudged him again affectionately. Those two had always been close, bonding over the pranks they would pull on their more uptight siblings...and over the extra time they were forced to spend together when they had dared pull some of their pranks on their Moms. Jesus was the little brother she'd always dreamed of.

"I don't know...about Evan I mean. I'm trying to figure it out. Just gonna try take things slow."

Jesus put his arm around his sister.

"Well as long as you're happy, sis. And if he makes you unhappy... I'll hide his body at the old warehouse."

"Jesus you asshole!" a curdling shout echoed from the road. "Gotta run!" he yelled dropping his board on the pavement and bounding off ahead into the house slinging Mariana's top onto a low branch of the tree.

"Ugh! I am gonna _kill_ him!" She scowled as she stormed past Kasey.

**Decided to throw in a bit of Mariana/Jesus fluff - I'm sorry there is not more of Mariana in the story, I've just struggled to find a part for her in it. Lots more Brandon and Jesus coming up in upcoming chapters though. Hope this chapter was OK! I have no idea what I was trying to get across with the will they/won't they but hopefully it worked somehow.**

_**Chapter 11 Preview: Pebbles, Panic and a Proposal. Kasey has an unwanted guest.**_


	11. Pebbles After Dark

**OK - here's today's second chapter! Couple of big ones tomorrow so just a small one today.**

Kasey awoke suddenly. Something had stirred her as she was drifting off to sleep.

"What is that noise?" Callie groaned lifting her head towards the window. "

Kasey became fully aware of her surroundings through her drowsiness. There was a tapping at their window. It continued. Kasey switched on her light and blinked through the sudden glare. She made her way over to the window.

"Shit! What the hell is he doing?" Alertness washed over her as she noticed it was Evan throwing pebbledash at her window from the large tree outside.

She thanked the Lord her Moms' room was on the other side of the house. Cursing to herself she opened her window and signalled to him to go to the back door. She could tell he was stumbling slightly and assumed he was drunk.

Callie collapsed back down to her bed then slowly made to follow her sister out their room just in case she needed some help.

Kasey poked her head into the hallway. No-one else seemed to be stirring and she crept quietly down the stairs to the kitchen and switched on the light.

She opened the door to find Evan slumped against the door frame.

"Kasey!" He whisper-shouted and she gagged his mouth with her hand. He confirmed her suspicions - he was clearly drunk out of his mind.

She stepped out and pulled the door ajar behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here? Are you crazy?" She whispered irritated. She was not in the mood for this. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get in if my Moms heard you?"

"I know - I'm sorry!" He slurred. "But I had to see you because I was at this party and I was talking to my friend Jack from class - you know with the hair - " he was speaking at a pace hard for Kasey to keep up with. Callie tiptoed in behind keeping an ear out for any sounds coming from upstairs. "And see we were talking about how it was funny that you lived here because we grew up just down there and how it was so much like those two kids in that book - you know the one with the hole that sucked all the fun out of the town - but our town isn't like that - but I thought it would be cool if I came to tell you the same way that the kid in the book comes to tell the girl to run away with him and then before the hole sucks them in and -" Kasey was trying her best to keep up. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of laughter through her annoyance. Evan was incredibly cute when he was drunk and weirdly she was understanding the parallel he was getting at from a book they had studied last month in class. "And the pebbles see? I thought the pebbles would be funny because that's how he does when he wants her to run..."

"Yes, yes...the pebbles... I get it but Evan you have to get out of here." She silenced him as he tried to regain focus on her eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful Kasey. I love them. Both of them." He smiled. Kasey blushed and tried to maintain her stern composure. They exchanged a silent stare into each other's faces until Evan broke it.

"Marry me, Kasey!" What?! Evan smiled and tried to grab her hand. Kasey batted it away.

"Are you out of your mind?" She knew he couldn't have been being serious but it was way too early and way too dangerous for his rambling nonsense.

"OK so I don't mean it - but as you rejected my proposal you could at least go on a date with me?" Evan smiled sweetly.

Kasey rolled her eyes. She could hear Callie scurrying towards her.

"Kasey, I can hear something upstairs."

"Callie!" Evan cried as Kasey covered his mouth again.

"OK Evan, you really have to go. Now!" Kasey pushed him further out of the doorway.

"No! Not until you at least say you'll think about it. Come out with me tomorrow. Please? Just give me another chance. I'll be sober by then and we can talk about the pebbles." Kasey smiled and sighed looking behind her. Callie knew she wanted to say yes anyway and at the moment damage control was top priority.

"Of course she will!" Callie answered for her. Kasey looked at her slightly irritated. Evan beamed and swayed. "She'll text you later - just go!"

"Thank you Callie! Goodbye Kasey - I'm sorry about... " She could hear someone approaching the stairs and put her hand on his mouth again.

"Kasey!" The owner of the footsteps exclaimed.

**Short and sweet this one as I wanted a mini-cliffhanger! Speaking of which - as I mentioned I might, I've posted a new one-shot. It's called "Fostering Fun" and it's about Foster family reactions to Jesus' putting dishwashing liquid in the washing machine. A little gift for not posting yesterday! Check it out for some Fluffy Fosters Fun - if people like it I may add some more one-shots either from that universe (TV original) or some from this one if anyone is interested in that!**

_**Chapter 12 Preview: "Out of my site, go!"**_


	12. Voices In The Night

**It does sound like a Mom, _mariska-fan-4-life - _and by the way thanks for spotting my "sight" typo! Meant I could fix it in time for chapter! Clearly had websites on the brain.**

The whole room froze as Jesus emerged from the stairs.

"Jeez Jesus! We thought you were Mom!"

"Well I'm not but she's coming like right behind me..." He whispered scurrying quickly towards the door, thinking fast.

"Right - goodnight, now go, quick or my Mom will shoot you!" Evan gave his token salute and ran off towards the road, tripping slightly as he went Jesus just had time to grab his board and slip out behind closing the door just in time as this time Stef did appear.

"What are you two doing up?" She interrogated them. They both looked at her guiltily in a pool of confusion as to why Jesus had followed Evan.

"We wanted to grab some food and then we thought we heard something outside." Callie chimed in.

"I thought I heard talking?" Stef inquired further heading towards the window to check for signs of intruders.

"Callie? Did you hear talking while we were talking to each other? Wait - there it was again." Kasey joked miming looking around the kitchen as if to find the source of the noise. She was hoping to distract her mother with a hint of insolence. It worked. Stef threw a look at her daughter.

"OK - you're lucky I'm half asleep, smartass!" She chastised. "But for God's sake girls you think you hear someone and you open the door to check? What if it had been an intruder? You should have called me!"

"We didn't want to wake you. Besides it was...Jesus?" Kasey added as Jesus emerged from the door. Callie suppressed a smile and a look of disbelief passed over Kasey's face.

Stef wasn't impressed at being woken or her girls' naive attitude to safety but she was even more shocked at seeing her son appear. She crossed her arms. "Jesus, what the hell were you doing? Do you have any idea what time it is? Where have you been?"

"Chill Mom, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd board outside in the yard for a bit, try and tire myself out."

Stef just gawped. "At midnight?" Jesus just looked back innocently at her. "OK...you know what, bed. We'll talk about appropriate sleeping techniques in the morning. Out of my sight, go!"

Jesus winked at his sister as his Mom watched him pass and followed him up the stairs with her eyes before turning back to the girls.

"OK you two need to go back to bed too. It's too late for midnight feasting."

"Then where does the name come from...?" Stef squinted her eyes at her daughter.

"Seriously...one more from you and you won't see midnight tomorrow! Bed. Scoot."

Stef took a step back and statured herself signalling her daughters should pass her.

"Wait..." Callie paused as Kasey glared at her. "We were actually talking about something." She looked back at Kasey. She was right. Jesus had already taken one bullet for her and she was hoping it would be the last one anyone needed to. If Kasey was going to do this she needed to do it right. Well...as right as she could without blowing everything.

"Well...?" Stef waited impatiently for the point of the conversation.

Kasey stuttered slightly as Callie maintained stiff eye contact. "Mom. You remember the other night, the guy I...well I never really started seeing but decided not to..." She gulped slightly. Stef raised an eyebrow.

"Motorcycle guy. Yes, I remember that." She twinged slightly remembering not only her initial disappointment but also her daughter's heartbreak.

"Evan." Kasey corrected. Both Stef and Callie's eyes widened. It was the first time Kasey had ever used his name to her Mom.

"Well...I have thought a lot about it and I want to give it another go...I mean nothing serious, just see whether I dismissed it too quickly last time..." She braced herself for Stef's reaction.

Stef sighed heavily. She was nervous about this boy but she didn't want to interfere more than was reasonable - that was how wedges were formed. She had also promised not to overreact if Kasey had kept her involved. Noting that Stef still hadn't responded Kasey added more to try and help her case.

"I just want to be honest about it this time. Not hide it." She gave her Mom a pleading smile.

"Well..." Stef hesitated. "what exactly did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to go out with him tomorrow." She asked hopefully. "We can go too if it makes you feel more comfortable." Callie added as Kasey nodded alongside the suggestion.

Stef narrowed her eyes slightly without even noticing. After a few moments she agreed. "Well...provided Lena is on board then OK. You can go out with him again tomorrow..." as the words came out of her mouth several questions flooded her head. "But I would like to know that we are going to meet him soon... before it starts to get serious." Kasey nodded "You will...soon...and it'll be like you already knew him!" She quipped, despite Stef being oblivious to the truth behind the statement.

"and where is he from exactly?" Stef added, the first in the list now forming in her head as she toed around the line of approval.

"He's from around here..."

"But not from your school?"

Callie looked at Kasey wondering how much of the truth she was going to give.

"He doesn't go to Anchor Beach, no. He goes to school elsewhere." A dodge, but not a complete untruth. She wasn't ready to tell everything yet.

"...and how did you guys meet exactly." Kasey opened her mouth and closed it. Callie had this one sorted.

"She's embarrassed!" She interjected "They met studying."

Stef screwed up her face slightly. "Your biker boyfriend is a nerd?!" she quipped deadpan.

"Well only as much as I am." Kasey loosely defended herself as Callie chuckled. Callie had been right. This information had softened Stef's resistance. She looked her daughters up and down.

"And Callie - do you think he's good enough for my baby?" Kasey flickered a small smile. Her Mom was abrasive at times but also incredibly affectionate.

"As good as anyone can be for her" Callie quipped smiling. Kasey shot her a side-smile back.

"Fine...well as I say, only if Lena agrees. And best behaviour young lady, home at ten - leave it even a minute later and I will demand he come to the house, introduce himself and explain to me why you were late. And I will be wearing my uniform when he does...and I can't promise I won't have him in an arm lock." Kasey smiled but part of her knew she wasn't kidding. "Not a minute. And you stay away from that bike...and yes Callie, I would prefer it if you were there to make sure nobody does anything stupid. Got it? I'll hold you both responsible."

Kasey ran over to her Mom and hugged her round her neck. Stef loosened her pose and hugged her daughter back. She was relieved that Kasey had been open with her again. Thinking about all of the things they'd gone through as a family she gave her daughter 3 short kisses until she struggled away. Kasey smiled again at her Mom as a twinge of nostalgia ran through her body. Callie looked on as Stef cupped her daughter's chin. "Not a minute late."She nodded and bound up the stairs but not before Stef spanked her playfully on the behind prompting a small yelp. "And that's for being a smartass when I'm trying to yell at you!"

Callie followed her giggling before wishing Stef goodnight. As she passed, Stef rubbed her arm affectionately but pulled her back as she was about to depart. "I'm trusting you to take care of her, Callie" she said in a motherly tone. Callie put her hand on Stef's and nodded. She would take care of her. Stef's trust meant everything to this girl, left abandoned by so many. She would do anything to protect her new family. Stef watched as her girls slipped back up the stairs. A few minutes later Lena came down.

"You still up? What happened?" She asked her wife slightly bleary eyed.

"Kids." Stef sighed before she filled her in on the night's events.

**So - did anyone expect Jesus? He may be Kasey's saviour more than once throughout the rest of this story...speaking of which - this chapter marks the beginning of a very dramatic 24 hours for Kasey..._will_ she see midnight tomorrow?! (Though as it's me, Blabby McBlabberson, 24 hours is still a lot of chapters I'm afraid...)**

_**Chapter 13 Preview: The will they/won't they settles firmly into one camp.**_

_**'She knew that whatever happened with Evan she was already in too deep to suffer any more heartbreak - even if she didn't go any further.**_

_**"I'm sure." She said. He smiled and they continued.'**_


	13. Thunder and Lighting

**I have decided to post 3 chapters tonight so that I can post the climactic one as a cliffhanger tomorrow. I have a small request if folks would be so kind - I am splitting down later chapters and was just wondering - do people prefer longer chapters each with some action or 2 smaller ones (where one will be more of a filler - more like it was at the beginning of the story)? I would appreciate any views. There is a lot of dialogue and character interactions coming up (but also some of the biggest action). I can replace some of the dialogue with shorter narrative summaries but want to structure it in a way people will still find interesting. Thanks!**

Kasey sat cross legged on her bed trying to focus on some of her homework but seemed to keep getting distracted fidgeting. Her eyes would flash between the tree outside and her phone remembering the night before. The momentary fear; the excitement; the sweetness. She was trying to figure out the best way to talk to Evan. As she got lost in the memory of his drunken gaze she smiled to herself until she realised her Mom had sat next to her on her bed.

"Earth to Kasey!" Stef whispered closely to her ear. Kasey jumped and threw a guilty look across her face as if her Mom could read her thoughts as she relived them in her head.

"Mom...sorry I was miles away."

"Yeh, and I'm guessing it wasn't miles away in Algebra-land." She lifted the abandoned workbook on her knee and dropped it lightly back down swatting her gently.

"I'd rather be anywhere than algebra-land." Kasey smiled. She carefully slipped her phone screen out of her Mom's eye-line just in case a text from Evan appeared.

"Well I'll remember to send you there if you start pushing your luck."

She looked at her Mom through the lingering pause waiting for what it was came in for. "So..." she encouraged waking Stef from her vacant stare.

"So! We are off to the adoption fair for a few hours this afternoon. Doubt we'll be back till later. You gonna be OK here by yourself? You're more than welcome to join?"

"Tempting as it would be to find some new Moms...I have homework to do."

"I'll pick you up some flyers...hopefully you can find some before I have to pay for college. Unless of course you aren't planning on going in which case I'll just give you away anyway." She joked slapping her daughter's knee and getting back up. Kasey smiled and twirled her pen around. If only she knew.

"OK, we'll be off 12ish, you know the rules while we're gone. We'll be back about 4 - should I get some food for your biker too or..."

"Mom." Kasey chastised. Stef lifted her hands in defence. "OK, OK. Not tonight. Will shout up before we go." She smiled and left. At the same time Kasey's phone beeped.

_"I am so, so, so sorry. Can idiots still get promised dates or do we have to grovel extra hard?"_

Kasey shook her head with a sympathetic grin.

"I can schedule some grovelling time at half 12? Meet you at the corner of 4th and Main."

_"I'll bring my best grovelling pants."_ Kasey smiled knowing that a boy with a thumping headache a couple miles away was thinking about her.

About a half hour after her Moms had shouted goodbye to her she sat picking the moss on the stone next to where she sat. A handsome shadow appeared over her looking sheepish. She stood up, smiled and forcefully punched his arm as hard as she could. He yelped stepping away from her as she reprimanded his nocturnal activities.

"That was for nearly getting us busted, idiot!" She chastised. Evan smiled through the pain in his right arm. To his surprise she then grabbed his head and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him. He closed his eyes savouring the moment. That moment...finally. Sweeter than he'd ever dreamed - and he realised why it hadn't happened the day before. This was his Kasey - only a moment so unpredictable could warrant their first proper kiss and deep down he had known. It was never going to be anything other than a blindside attack that would make his head spin. Kasey had surprised him every day since they met and he had grown to expect nothing less.

"And that's for the pebbles." She smiled. He had that thirteen year old bashful look again as he stared, lost in her eyes.

"But don't ever do it again or I'll tell my Mom there' s stalker in our yard." she chuckled pulling him out of his gaze.

"I've got you." He smiled back, basking in the beauty of the double meaning.

The young lovers went for some lunch before returning to their now familiar position staring up at the sky from the beach. "I reckon we have ten minutes before the thunderstorm." Evan mumbled. Dark grey clouds were gathering and they could hear distant thunder sweeping across the state.

"I'd say a half hour. My God I ate so much at that cafe I don't think I could outrun it. Feel like I'm about to explode!" Kasey put her hands on her stomach and exhaled.

Evan sat up. "It's supposed to clear up tonight again and be pretty hot. Some of the guys are having a beach party and barbecue."

"And you're blowing that off for me?" Kasey questioned.

"Of course! We do that all the time, baby! That's college life in California." he paused. "Though obviously if you wanted to go we can head over after dinner."

"Arrive _together_ after dinner?"

"Of course - if you let me I'd take you everywhere on my arm. Though I mean if you prefer we can enter from other sides of the beach but I can't promise I won't get jealous if any other guys pick you up before we pretend to bump into each other."

Kasey was slightly taken aback. Evan was inviting her to join him with his friends quite willingly. She wasn't even sure why it was a big deal but it made the butterflies flitter around in her stomach. All she could do was smile. "I'll see how bored I am with you by the end of dinner."

Evan pretended to be offended. "Right, cause I'm the boring one. I mean when I was 17 I took my Dad's mustang to sneak in to a concert two states over but I imagine that doesn't compare the life-and-death adventures of the essays you do sneakily during your lunch breaks, just in case your teachers clock on that your sneaking in extra..." Kasey slapped his chest before silencing him by rolling over and forcing him into another kiss. She felt his lip quiver as they locked and the beach seemed to melt away around them. Once again she had been sucked into her wildest dreams. All the slots were falling into place. The boy she had feared she would never find every day since puberty. The boy she pretended her teddy bears were when she would play house. The boy she personified in every love tale she ever watched. She was basking in teenage love but it felt more powerful than that, something extra. Habits which would have driven her crazy in past boyfriends had become charming quirks. She would drop everything at the sound of his voice, even if it meant him hanging out of her garden tree at 12am throwing pebbles at her window. She was absolutely in love. Swept up in the moment she forgot to only narrate her thoughts in her head and let it slip out loud. "I'm in love with you." She froze. So did he. He spluttered as she pulled away horrified that she had laid her feelings so bare in front of him - and on the day of their first kiss. Already? But she was so sure. The next few moments were longer than any she had ever experienced as she waited for any response. He opened his mouth just as the thunder cracked and the rain began to pour - straight out of the movies.

"Lightning!" Evan shouted through the pouring rain.

Kasey looked confused.

"The Gods are doing some crazy channeling right there." He laughed. Kasey still looked confused. What did he mean? Noting the worried look on her face he smiled sweetly and pushed her already soaking hair behind her ear. "That means I'm in love too, Kasey." Her heart pounded. She couldn't help by blast out a nervous laugh. It was all she could do to stop herself from tearing up.

"With you of course." He added dorkily as if it was necessary. She kissed him again to the backdrop of a thunder roar.

"I think we better get inside!" She shouted through it. He leapt up and pulled her off the sand dashing forward as he did. They ran toward the bank and Evan swung her into his arms to kiss her once again as they ran. Kasey couldn't believe she was getting her Hollywood moment.

"Let's get to mine," she shouted, "It's closer and we can dry off!" Evan wasn't going to complain not even considering whether her parents would be in.

They ran onwards towards her house, Kasey dragging Evan keenly by his hand through the slashing rain.

As they reached her porch the rain still hammered down. She unlocked her door and went to pull him in. Evan stood firmly rooted to the ground with a hesitant look on his face. Kasey noticed his discomfort.

"It's OK." She reassured him. "No-one will be back for a couple hours. You can't walk all the way back in that rain - I'm not catching a cold from you on our first proper date!"

Evan smiled and followed her in. He knew this was dangerous territory for her but wasn't going to protest. "Don't push it." He thought to himself as he followed her in.

Kasey shouted through the house to check that it was still empty. As she expected there was no response. Brandon had gone out with Talya for the day and her Moms would be at the adoption fair with all of her newer siblings for at least another couple of hours.

She led Evan up to the bathroom and found them each towels to dry themselves off. "I'm going to get changed" she said as she threw it over to him in his place in the hallway and disappeared into her room. She was walking on air. She dried herself off and slipped on some dry clothes without even breaking her smile. She returned to him standing shirtless drying himself off. He hadn't noticed her return and he was lost in a dog-like shake trying to dry off his golden curls now ragged and frizzy from the rain. She stood for a few moments taking in her view. She had never seen Evan shirtless. His body was perfectly toned and he had two tatoos, one on his arm and one on his right shoulder blade. Without realising that she had stood gawping at this vision of perfection. He caught her and sheepishly apologised for stripping off in her hallway.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you'd be so fast." He covered himself with his towel to protect his modesty. The idea that he should be ashamed of her seeing his body rendered her almost speechless. She cleared her throat trying to find words. She knew right then that she was about to go against everything she had promised herself but she couldn't help it. It was their first proper date but in her mind (and his) they had been building their relationship for months. She slowly walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair. He held her close to him and once again their lips locked in a passionate embrace. As if having lost control of her body she pushed him towards her bedroom. Evan dropped the towel on the floor as her bedroom door slammed behind them.

Waking to his sense he stopped her. "Are you sure about this Kasey - I...really, that's not why I came here...I just don't want you to feel..."

She silenced him and took a moment to think. She knew she was giving in to her body instead of her brain but she processed it for a few moments. She was more sure that this was what she wanted than any of the previous boys she had gone this far with. Because of the interruption she considered her promises to her Mom and the ones she'd made to herself but she managed to justify it all with a simple thought - they would make it work. She would be safe, both in terms of her feelings and her conduct and she knew that whatever happened with Evan she was already in too deep to suffer any more heartbreak even if she didn't go any further.

"I'm sure." She said. He smiled and they continued.

**Needless to say there are some naughty things going on between these two chapters but you'll have to use your imagination so I can keep this T-rated.**

** As requested at the beginning any opinions on the structure is most welcome - the "longer" chapters would be round about the same length as this one (maybe a wee bit longer). All views will be considered - I just want to please as many readers as possible.**

_**Chapter 14 Preview: **_

_**"Please Jesus - I know you already saved my ass once, but you have to help me! " She asked desperately.**_


	14. Jesus Saves Again

**OK - here is the third chapter of today. Hopefully people can keep up with the posting speed! Thanks for chapter length feedback so far.**

Kasey lay enamoured in Evan's arms. She traced the sweat on his fair chest hair with her forefinger and they breathed in unison. He softly kissed her head and she mulled over the last hour without a hint of regret. Even if he turned around and left her life now she had experienced what it was to feel truly connected to someone both physically and emotionally. Evan had no plans to abandon her however. The events had been as special and unique to him as they had been to Kasey. He had never felt so strongly protective of anyone in his life and their connection ran true in both directions. Evan had spent his years hopping from girl to girl for the thrill of it. He had had girlfriends but never ones he felt could tame him to loyalty or willing faithfulness. He put his head back and stared at the ceiling of her bedroom as if it could be a starlit night. Part of him had been nervous as to what her bedroom would be, that it would remind her that this was a schoolgirl and that he would suddenly feel like a predator or a pervert for falling in love with her. The scenery around him confirmed what he already knew of her however, her bedroom decor was that of a much more mature girl and the pile of books on her side table could have been his own. Some of them were! Everything around him confirmed that their ages were irrelevant to him and any potential issue her parents or the state could have would be worth it, even if it meant that they would have to wait a little longer for their love to grow should they meet resistance. He was in this for the long haul, as long as she was willing to stand by him. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Kasey sitting up in her bed and darting her head towards the window. She could hear a car pulling into the drive.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She sprang out of bed and threw her clothes on as she ducked over to the window. "They're early - why would they be early?" She saw Jude run out over to the tree indicating they had returned. This was then confirmed by the opening of the front door. Having caught on to the situation Evan had also leapt up and was scrambling for his shorts.

Kasey was panicking, she had sobered completely from her bliss and was sizing up escape routes.

"I'll just go out the window" Evan suggested rooting for his t-shirt amongst her bedding and other clothing around her room.

"No, the kitchen window looks out this way." She heard her Mom yell up the stairs. "Hey!" She replied slightly panicked trying to maintain calm. They probably only had a few minutes. She suddenly remembered another problem. "Oh my God, your shirt is still in the hallway!" She yelped. Horror flooded over Evan's face. How could they have been so careless? Again!

She indicated he stay where he was as she poked her head round her door. If Callie had returned with them she may be able to form a distraction. She ducked out trying to listen round checking down the stairs. "Hey Kasey!" She swung her head round instinctively leaping out of her room and standing in front of the door. She heaved a sigh of relief as it became apparent it was her saviour from the night before. "Are you OK?" Jesus asked with the corner of his mouth turned up. She gulped for words. "Yeah, uhm...how was the adoption fair?" ?" She asked desperately stalling to try and figure out how to admit she had yet again been caught out.

"Boring as ever. I'm guessing by this t-shirt that you had more fun." Jesus quipped throwing the shirt over to her hand. Clearly she didn't need to admit it after all. "Hey man" he said calmly as if speaking to a friend through her door. "Uhm...hey." Evan whimpered.

Kasey scanned the hallway and grabbed Jesus by his shirt pulling him into her room.

"Woah! Awesome tat, man." He commented plainly, admiring Evan's arm.

"Um...thanks - " He gawped before registering their common bond. "Oh - I see from your shirt you're a Padres fan too? Nice!" He briefly snapping out of his panic with the contagious normality Jesus had brought with him.

The two boys hi-fived before Jesus turned to the bed. "Taking things slow huh?" he smirked picking up her bra before Kasey snatched it off, lightly swatting him. He giggled "You are so dead if Moms find him." Kasey moved back towards the door before pleading with her brother.

"Please Jesus I know you already saved my ass once, but you have to help me! " She asked desperately.

A large smile grew across his face again and he licked his lips pretending to mull over the situation. After deciding he had tortured her enough he finally ended the teasing. "I can distract them if that's what you want...but no more freebies" He offered. Kasey looked him up and down.

"I'll owe you big, Jesus." He smiled at her doe eyes beaming at him with such fear.

"Twenty bucks and 2 favours." He bargained. Kasey could hear her Mom shouting up to her. "Just give me ten minutes." She was considering it fast. She felt bad enough for Jesus already having covered for her once in the last 24 hours but his favours could sometimes end up more dangerous than they were worth.

"Thirty, 1 favour and I'll cover for you next time you go warehouse trespassing!"

"Deal!" He silenced her. "Follow me and take him out the front. I'll hold them in the - just one more thing..." He picked her bra up again and pinged it across the room before ducking out avoiding her swinging arm and a loud curse.

He casually swaggered down the stairs and bundled himself cheerfully into the kitchen. His Moms were putting away food.

"Where have you been?" Lena asked "We've been shouting you both!"

"Kasey and I just got chatting, I was just winding her up about her date tonight and she was trying to get rid of me to finish her homework." Stef flicked his hair and passed him some cereal to put away. "You know teasing her won't get you much except a fat lip one day - she could take you in a fight."

Kasey listened for both Moms engaging in conversation and snuck Evan towards the door. She couldn't believe this was the second time she was sneaking him out that weekend. She used to be so careful. Quietly, she opened the door without a sound and slipped him out. She kissed him on the lips and confirmed their meeting plans for later. He agreed and pecked her on the lips one more time pushing his luck. She laughed and whispered "Go!" Through a smile. Pushing him away by his collar. Edgily she slipped back in through the door.

Evan dashed quickly across their front yard lawn and leapt over the wall. He bounded off back to his flat with the biggest grin he had had in a long while. He was so in love he didn't notice the brooding figure of Kasey's twin brother watching them. Brandon watched him disappear around the corner. He had been about to turn up the drive as he saw Kasey come out and had ducked away noting her nervous nature. Looking disapprovingly at the route at which Evan had taken he slowly made his way towards the wall. He began to fizzle.

_**Chapter 15 Preview: Brandon ain't a happy bunny.**_

_**"ME?!" He roared, but the look in Stef's eyes could trump any amount of anger that was bursting out of him. He had had enough. He would tell her it all.**_


	15. Door Protection Services

**First of 2 chapters today - and if you're following and enjoying then you don't want to miss Chapter 16! Big climax (though there will still be some fallout chapters to come). Quick shout out to _mcgirl6541 _for putting in a request for part of this one. You wanted Brandon in a bit of trouble with Stef so here you go!**

Carefully Kasey snuck in the door and after a deep breath made her way to the kitchen.

"Hey there baby girl! How has your homework gone?" Stef beamed.

"Good thanks Mom, got quite a lot done." she smiled casually.

"I'll say..." Jesus smirked prompting a flicker of a confused look from Stef and a nervous laugh from his sister. She tighly grabbed his shoulders to threaten him playfully.

"Say - you don't mind if I borrow Jesus for a sec do you?" She asked sweetly.

Both Moms looked at each other.

"Well you know he's supposed to be helping us get food ready..." Lena looked over at Stef who just shrugged rolling her eyes.

"Go on then, unless you two are up to something in which case you may wanna also plan for a week of manual labour." she half-joked.

Both teens ran off upstairs just as Brandon came storming in the door slamming it furiously behind him and catching both Stef and Lena's attention.

"Hey, hey, hey - what did that door ever do to you?" Stef reprimanded distracting him from deliberating whether to scream up demanding Kasey explain herself.

"What?!" He snapped turning to his Mom failing to adjust his mindset

Stef stopped silent at his aggressive response before folding her arms and heading on the warpath.

"Excuse me?" she replied firmly still shocked at his tone.

"Mom, I don't have time for this." he shook his head angrily marching forward before Stef grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. He spun around throwing his arms down by his sides.

"Woah, woah, well then that's a sign I need to make you _make_ time. What's been up with you recently? You've barely been spending any time here and the times you have been you seem to be doing nothing but brooding. I can't remember the last time I saw you say a civil word to your sister. I thought you were coming out of it and I _was _gonna let it lie until you just tried to knock the house down just now!" She stared him down relentlessly as anger flared up in his eyes. How dare she be having a go at him when Kasey was running riot?!

"ME?!" He roared but the look in Stef's eyes could trump any amount of anger that was bursting out of him. He had had enough. He would tell her it all. The beach, the skipping classes, the college boy he just saw escaping from the house. He was getting grief for being worried about his sister? She had a right to know and Kasey deserved it...but...but...why couldn't he do it? His lip just shook there quivering. He saw the level of concern in Stef's eyes even just aimed at him and he realised how much it would hurt her to hear from someone else all of the lies her daughter had been telling. He had already dented his relationship with Kasey going in half-cocked before, it wasn't his place to ruin the one she had with their Mom doing the same. He gave a frustrated blink realising he'd bottled.

"Look Mom I'm just a little stressed OK?" He finally responded biting his tongue.

"Well that sucks Brandon, but let's maybe figure out a way to get a handle on it rather than take it out on your family OK? Or taking it out on the poor house! I think it's probably best you go up and have a bit of time out in your room till you've calmed down."

Brandon narrowed his eyes and flared up again. "What, you're punishing me? For being stressed?" He cried exasperated.

Stef took a deep breath to avoid slipping into a similar tone as Brandon. "No." She replied calmly putting a hand on his back and guiding him gently towards the stairs. "I'm just suggesting that it may be wise for you to take a little time relaxing so that you calm down before you say or do something stupid that you'll regret. That way I'll avoid doing something that I will - and maybe then the doors can once again rest easy from fear of attack." Brandon was almost taken aback at the accuracy of her intuition - it was as if she knew exactly what was going on in his head.

"Fine. _I _ will go and avoid doing something _stupid_." He sighed bitterly in a clear attack of his sister that only he understood. Stef stared him down before he wrestled loose from her cradling stare and stomped up the stairs.

"Wow." Lena commented having watched the spectacle.

Stef brushed her hair back with her hands and widened her eyes. "I know - what is up with that? This just isn't like him at all. If he doesn't snap out of this soon I think I'm going to have a word with Kasey. Something just isn't right. Is it just me or does everyone seem to be stressing out lately?" Lena nodded in agreement and cuddled her arms around her wife from behind.

"So - " Jesus beamed teasing his sister after their escape from the kitchen.

"Didn't you hear Mom? I could totally take you. Even though you have saved my ass twice now!" She jibed setting up immediately to defend herself against his taunts.

Jesus laughed. "Chill sis, I liked him. Both times...anyway, I knew Mom wouldn't really do anything to me for skating around the yard late at night, she tends to pick her battles with me these days."

Kasey smiled at her brother's proud boasting of his restless nature. He'd never be allowed out again if he got punished for every little thing he did, and the last thing Stef and Lena would want was their loveable but troublesome teen constantly under their feet.

"Look - I just wanted to thank you for being cool. You're too good for us, you know that?"

"Don't worry about it, besides, if you get grounded for the rest of the year I won't be able to sneak girls round when everyone would otherwise be out. Although...now I could get busted for helping you, you do owe me." He added. He knew his sister didn't mind as he really had saved her an incredibly awkward afternoon.

"Here you go." She said handing him $30. "But don't lose it getting busted playing poker like last time."

He smiled ignoring the comment. "So I take it you two are like...a thing then now?" Kasey found it quite strange that Jesus was asking about her love life but she didn't mind.

She sniggered shyly and nodded. "I guess so. I'm going to see him again tonight, think we're gonna go to some beach party thing."

"Beach party? Like a college beach party?"

Kasey's expression dropped. "What? How did you know he was at college?" she interrogated.

Jesus just laughed. "Oh come on Kase, I may not be the brightest spark in the house but I'm not a complete moron. He's clearly not from school and he had a frat t-shirt on. Besides, why else would you hide him from Moms? I mean they're not gonna be crazy about the tattoos but it would hardly stop them from giving their blessing."

Kasey relaxed a little but she was still nervous it had been that obvious.

"So that favour...you can sneak me in to the beach party, right?"

Kasey raised her eyebrows in shock. "No way! Absolutely not. I'm not having that on me, or risking getting you in more trouble because of me. Even if I would risk taking you I don't wanna babysit you all night the first time I'm going to a party _with_ Evan. Anything else - and don't even think of trying to blackmail me. It's not happening."

Jesus knew he was fighting a losing battle and he wasn't one to try and being malicious. "Fine, but I'm keeping this in the bank and expecting an even bigger favour when I do."

"OK, OK, now scoot - I've got to get ready." She disappeared into the bathroom just as Brandon emerged from his dressing down from Stef.

"Kasey around?" He huffed towards Jesus.

"Sorry bro, just gone for a shower." he smiled. Brandon just shuffled into his room. Maybe this was a sign Stef was right - he would calm down and corner her later.

**Let's see what happens at the beach party shall we...  
By the way - shameless plug - but the poker story Kasey referenced is up in my One Shots Collection if anyone is interested.**

_**Chapter 16 Preview: 'Among the protests and the cheering a chilling sound finally halted the action'**_


	16. Teen Beach Fiasco

**Another thanks to all for reviews so far and the folks following the story! Still keen to know opinions on how people want chapters delivered as we seem to have a tie but thanks to those who've said so far!**

******OK - big chapter ahead. Warning: some violence and creepy douche talk in here! **

Kasey had managed to leave without Brandon having the opportunity to tackle her. He was still reeling and had spent most of the time in his room, his anger was almost more inherent now he had had time to process why he had reacted so badly in the first place. He had assumed that Evan was long out of the picture. He knew she had sorted everything out with their Mom but now seeing he was still sneaking around made him feel like a fool. Tiring of pretending he was making progress with his piano practice he knocked on Jesus' bedroom door. He suppressed his anger in order to maintain his composure.

"Hey man...Jesus!" Brandon lifted off Jesus' headphones as he realised he couldn't hear him.

"Oh hey B. Moms haven't noticed the scratch on the floor have they?" He asked suddenly worried Brandon had been sent to get him for interrogation.

"No, no. Was just wondering if you knew when Kasey would be back from her date with that guy from earlier?" He asked pretending to know more about the situation than he did.

"Ha - you mean The Tatman?" Jesus quipped, proud of the nickname he had christened him. Brandon flinched at the description - it didn't help his already negative opinion. "I dunno they were going to some party so probably curfew - that is if she doesn't try and skip it. Though that'd be pretty dumb if she doesn't want Mom to find out they didn't just go to the cinema."

Brandon flared up almost forgetting all of the logic that had kept his shred of control before. "She's at a college party? With _him_?" Jesus suddenly sparked up his attention realising he'd strayed straight into getting Kasey in trouble with over-protective Brandon. "I can't believe her!"

"Chill Brandon - Callie's with her and Evan's a cool guy - he won't do her any harm."

"How do you know that? It was meant to be over with him and now she's snuck him back in as soon as we stopped looking! And Callie too? " Suddenly anything he had learnt from the last time he interfered just evaporated. He felt betrayed that not only was he back in her life but she was putting herself in such a compromising and potentially dangerous setting. He couldn't trust Evan to protect his sister. He didn't know him! Who knows what predators may be at that party? "I'm going to tell Moms."

Jesus leapt up. "Woah, woah dude." He realised he had violated Kasey's trust and feared Brandon would blow the whole situation out of proportion. "Don't be a douche - "

"Jesus I'm not doing this again - we have no idea who's gonna be at this place..." Jesus pulled him away as he went towards the door. "Brandon, this is Kasey we're talking about. She's smarter than me and you put together, and Callie and Wyatt aren't gonna let anything bad happen. If you're that worried then go get her but don't go ratting her out, she'd never forgive you." Brandon looked at his brother deep in the eyes.

"Where is it then?" he asked. Jesus relaxed as he realised his brother was bending slightly. He also saw an opportunity for himself."Well I could take you..."

Brandon hesitated. He didn't want to be responsible for taking his little brother into that kind of setting but at the same time he appreciated that it may keep him cooler if Jesus was there with him.

"OK fine, but no drinking and stay out of trouble. We're going in to get them out and that's it - don't go getting us all busted."

"Done!" Jesus grabbed his things and was practically out the door. "Moms, Brandon's gonna help me practise for the game, we'll be back by 10!"

By the time Brandon and Jesus got there the party was in full swing. Cans and solo cups littered the beach, lovers cuddled in quieter corners, frat boys pranked each other and challenged keg stands and drinking games. Kasey knew a handful of the students and they instantly made her lose any reservations she may have had about feeling out of place. The evening was still quite early but it seemed many of the students had been there from early in the afternoon and the inability of many of them to walk straight confirmed it. All was going well for Kasey, she glowed as Evan's friends who she didn't know accepted her introduction as his girlfriend with minimal jibes and teasing. Knowing they would be under scrutiny on their return Callie and Kasey had both stuck to limited drinking and away from too much smoke but were enjoying being immersed in the carefree life of the college students. Wyatt had got involved in some of the drinking challenges and Callie was enjoying talking with some of Kasey's college friends about photography and some of the silent films she'd been studying in her photography class. Kasey and Evan could barely take their eyes off each other and in order to make Kasey not feel left out Evan has also paced his drinking - well, that and that the hangover from the day before that was still looming, but it was mainly a good intentioned effort.

"Callie!" Brandon rudely interrupted his sister's conversation mid swing. She was more surprised by the interaction than upset.

"Brandon? What are you...Jesus?! I thought Kasey told you not to come?" By this point Kasey had noticed the interruption. She left Evan with his friends and went over to confront her youngest brother.

"Je! I told you this was not happening what the hell are you doing here? And Brandon? Is everything OK?"

"No it's not OK - I can't believe you've been sneaking that..._man_ around our house, _again_! You told me it was over!" Brandon was practically spitting blood.

Kasey noticed people looking and took her brother to one side.

"Brandon if you just come talk to Evan you'll see there's nothing to worry about - trust me. I've not just come blasting in to this, I've got to know him. He never pushed or pressured me, I've been in control of this whole situation. If you would just meet him without shoving him out of the way you may actually get to know him!"

"The last time I met him Kasey you were fighting on the beach! What if you let him in and the same thing that happened to Callie hap -"

Kasey silenced him angrily "This is not the same and you know it!" She couldn't help but soften slightly, no matter how angry she was with her brother for not trusting her. The trauma that Callie had gone through had deeply affected Brandon and she knew his protective nature came from genuine love for his family. The two continued to argue until Brandon eventually conceded to meet Evan and give him a chance. By this point Jesus was already chatting up some drunk college girls who found his charm and looks too adorable to ignore - plus the alcohol helped distract them from his young age. Callie was desperately trying to keep control of him and Wyatt but between the two and the beer making her slightly more relaxed she relented and wasn't too desperate to get involved in the fight between the twins. Brandon agreed to let her stay at the party until curfew as long as he could supervise. He wasn't sure how Kasey managed to work her magic on him but she always seemed to, he was as powerless to her as Evan was - she had them both wrapped around her little finger, and Moms reaction was the least of his fears when the safety of his sister was on his mind. He knew he wasn't forcing her home and he already had proven that he wouldn't be able to go through with ratting her out. The only alternative was to babysit her and be civil. He also had a beer to calm his bitterness with the whole situation.

Time was approaching half 9, Kasey hadn't let her brothers being there dampen her spirits. Brandon was grumbling every now and again but the beers had warmed him slightly and he'd at least been able to hold a conversation with Evan. She had also cleverly set him up with some friends of theirs who were musical to distract him for times when she wanted to be able to relax. Everyone had given up trying to wrangle Jesus, though after Lexi and him had split up a few months back he was luckily more concerned with flirting than drinking and all of the Foster teens had remained sober enough so far. Things were going perfectly and Kasey had leaving at the back of her mind before trouble began to brew. A chilling shout approached the group with a voice all too familiar to Evan. Once again his old school friends had emerged, as drunk as ever and immediately had locked target on Evan who had been kissing Kasey ahead of her imminent departure.

"Hey, hey Evan! If it isn't the cradle snatcher himself, so have you banged her yet?" Darren slurred, apparently more drunk than last time and smelling strongly of weed. Freddie was running behind him looking behind edgily. Darren collapsed in between Kasey and Evan visibly irritating the couple. "Darren, just give me some space tonight OK - Kasey is my girlfriend so don't be a jackass."

Darren blasted a laugh towards Freddie and slapped Evan drunkenly on the back jeering some more about the statement. "Right, like you could settle on one girl. You've probably already screwed her sister. That was your speciality, no?" Kasey was uncomfortable but more at Darren being there than what he was saying. Evan had never lied to her about the kind of guy he had been at school and she didn't doubt his devotion to her. He had proved himself many times since in many ways, most of all his honesty about the many complicated triangles he'd been involved in in the past. Evan was becoming slightly aggressive. "Dude, just back off, OK? What are you even doing here?" Some surrounding peers started to comment and jeer at Evan's sudden sensitivity. Darren become more arrogant as Evan became riled. Knowing this was genuine as he hadn't drunk enough to be booze-fueled, Kasey tried to calm him.

He continued to taunt Evan. "We were up by the park but the police were snooping around so we decided to check out what our favourite homeboy was up to. He slapped Evan on the back again once again igniting his visual discomfort. Not so subtly he leaned in to Evan's ear and whispered loudly "so you gonna share this one or are the kids just for you?" This was too much for Kasey, "I'm right here douchebag, why don't you go do the dick posturing elsewhere?" Darren turned to face her, surprised by her sudden intervention. "Whoa, she does have a tongue, and a feisty one. I see why you want to bang her Evan, I wouldn't mind some of that at all." He started to lean in to Kasey. She could taste the putrid mix of weed and alcohol on his breath. Finally Evan lost his composure. He swung Darren round and threw him down causing him to stumble to the floor. "Don't you ever talk about her like that Darren. Just crawl back into the hole you climbed out of." By this point all of Kasey's siblings, as well as many of the surrounding party-goers had noticed the shift in mood and were making their way over with a mix of reactions, mostly jubilation at the prospect of a fight and some added excitement. For the Foster kids is was more of concern and both Brandon and Callie had sped their way quickly over to the scene soon followed by Jesus and Wyatt.

Evan had pushed Darren too far as well as caught the attention of Freddie. Within minutes a fight had begun with Darren plunging back at Evan, cursing and swearing over the whole situation. Although Evan still had most of his wits and sense about him he was no match for all 3 of Freddie and Darren with a third friend who had appeared. Kasey tried to help by pulling one of them off. Chants had begun around the group. Brandon and Callie tried to pull Kasey away but she protested just before Freddie flung her to the floor for having another go at ripping them apart. Brandon flinched towards him instinctively. "Hey it's the preppy brother? You learned how to fight yet?" Freddie took a swing at Brandon but seeing this Evan flew in and took it. In response Jesus swung for Freddie despite protests from all of his siblings but the adrenaline and protective instinct had overridden all sense. Seeing his brother now in trouble Brandon leaped in to protect him and took a fist the eye. He tried to swing back and connected but was clearly out of his depth as he yelped in pain. Wyatt was now involved too along with various others and with the added support Evan was now schooling his old classmates. Among the protests and the cheering a chilling sound finally halted the action. Chilling more so for Brandon and Kasey than anyone else in the bunch. At the sound of the commanding voice the main aggressors of the fight bolted away along with many of the students in attendance. All of the Foster children froze.

"What the hell are you kids doing here?" All of them had now spotted the owner of the voice.

**Uh-oh. I'm keen to know what people think of this development. Did anyone see it coming? Who has caught them?**

**_Chapter 17 Preview: "You better not be telling me you're dating a college kid?"_**


	17. Mum's The Word

**OK - Here's the first of the fallout chapters! I'll warn you now - there is still a fair bit of the story to go! A lot of it will be how the parents deal with the kids so expect a lot of dialogue but I have thrown a few dramatic confrontations in there too (mainly around Mike's reaction) to try and keep it interesting. Internet restrictions will probably prevent me posting Chapter 18 later so will prob just be the one for today. Anyway - for now, I hope people are still enjoying and will continue to do so!**

The five teens gathered by the fence of the beach in the dimming light of the sun. Jesus sat on the ground holding his t-shirt screwed up to try and slow the blood coming from his nose while Callie held a cup for of icy water to his hand. Brandon and Kasey stood next to each other almost with their backs turned and Wyatt leaned casually against the fence nursing a punched jaw. Mike paced up and down calling for another police officer to come and take over his position. He came off his radio once it was confirmed and turned back to his kids.

"I cannot believe you'd be so stupid as to get into a fight at a college party, a college party which by the way you shouldn't have been anywhere near in the first place - just in case there's any hint of confusion about that!" He scolded them. Kasey blinked back with the force of every word. This couldn't be worse. She couldn't help but look over to locate Evan who was having a statement taken by Mike's accompanying police officer. "Now once again, what the hell are you guys doing here and how did this even happen? I mean for God's sake Brandon - since when do you even get into fights? Not to mention punching over your weight, I mean what was it? Are you drunk? Was it over a girl?" Mike had chosen to lay into his son. He had always been harder on Brandon than Kasey. Brandon shifted awkwardly and threw a look at his twin while he was talking. Kasey was overcome with guilt. He didn't need to say anything for her to know what he was thinking - and worse, he was right.

"Dad this isn't Brandon's fault, it's mine. He wouldn't be here, I mean none of the others would be here if it wasn't for me, so if you're gonna yell at any of us it...it should be me."

Kasey struggled to make eye contact. Mike looked at his daughter. For the moment she could bear to look at him she saw his eyes brimming with disappointment which she couldn't take. She once again averted her eyes to the sand. Mike had flipped back to anger.

"Oh I'm yelling at all of you, and God help you when I hand you back over to your Moms. So come on then Kasey, you give me some answers. What are you doing here?"

The moment had come. All of her siblings looked at her waiting to see what she would say, all with a look of concern except Brandon who pouted scathingly between her and Evan.

Kasey stuttered. Her Dad had fixed his eyes on her and his arms were crossed firmly across his chest. "I'm here with my boyfriend Dad, it's his friends' party. He invited me. Callie and Wyatt came to look out for me and Brandon and Jesus came to take me back home. Evan...my boyfriend..." Kasey added nervously, "this guy he knows, the ones who ran off came over and started to lay into me so he pushed him away and the fight started. The boys were just trying to protect me. It's my fault - all of it." Kasey felt like she had made amends slightly by taking it all on herself. She couldn't really be in any more trouble than she already was and she would rather the others had some lifted off them rather than being punished for looking out for her. Mike wasn't sure he could believe what she was saying.

"Wait, wait, you have a boyfriend? Since when?" And more of the wheels clicked into place "you better not be telling me you're dating a college kid?" His anger flared up again away from his initial hesitance to process what his baby was saying. Kasey just nodded sheepishly. Mike turned and looked at the potential assailants. He assumed it was the bloodied up freshman having his statement taken. He recognised his face but hadn't put together that it was the same boy who had distracted them in the coffee shop. "Him?" He pointed scathingly over at Evan's general direction and Kasey nodded again. He swung back and forth trying to accept what he was hearing. Brandon felt a twinge of sorrow for his sister. She looked so broken being forced to tell their father this way.

"I can't believe your Mom has been letting you run around with a college boy and she didn't even tell me!" Mike had decided to channel his anger towards his ex-wife. It was easier than towards his children who stood so helpless before him. Kasey looked even more guilty. She wanted the ground to swallow her up. Mike picked up on her reaction and his anger temporarily subsided as he felt some unity with Stef. "She doesn't know, does she?". Kasey dipped her head to one side. "She doesn't know his age, no. Just his name and...a few things about him." Kasey decided mentioning the bike probably wasn't the best way to win her Dad over. She then got distracted from worrying about her Dad and suddenly remembered that the fight had made them completely lose all sense of time. Almost cosmically her mobile began to vibrate in her pocket. She slapped her hand down on it fast and took it out. She knew it was her Mom before she even looked at the screen - she could almost feel it in the vibration.

"Let me guess, speak of the devil?" Mike snarked. "We're late for curfew." Kasey stated noticing that it was already ten past.

"Give it here, I want to talk to her." The phone continued to ring. Kasey flinched it back slightly. "You're not going to tell her are you? I mean, about Evan." Mike reached for the phone but remained silent. Kasey reluctantly gave it to him and he pulled it towards his ear.

"_Kasey! It's ten past ten, did you listen to a word I said earlier?"_

"Hey Stef, it's Mike. Don't worry the kids are fine." All of them remained silent and stared miserably towards the sand. They could just about hear their Mom on the other end of the line.

_"What? Mike what are...what's going on?"_

"They're in a lot of trouble but they're fine." They heard the voice on the other end get louder.

"_What kind of trouble? What have they done - who? All of them? How many?"_

"Well if you're missing 4 then all of them. Your daughter will be able to explain."

Stef exhaled deeply. "_Let me guess. Kasey?"_ Her tone had changed to that of jaded anger rather than hysterics.

"How'd you know. I'm gonna bring them home. I'd prepare the whoop ass." They ended the call and Mike handed the phone back to Kasey. She hadn't heard everything her Mom had said but again, she didn't need to.

"You didn't tell her..." she quivered.

"No." He replied firmly. "But you are. Tonight." Another officer headed towards Mike and he stood to the side talking to him as the kids gathered themselves together. Callie put her arm around Kasey and Brandon began to walk ahead of them all.

Mike rejoined them. "OK guys, let's get you home."

He shepherded them towards the car.

Kasey looked back at Evan who started to move over to them but she signalled he go back. Subtly she blew him a small kiss to pacify him and he gave his token salute. He didn't want to leave it like this but he feared he may not have a choice.

**Is this the last we'll see of Evan?**

_**Chapter 18 Preview: Sparks fly from all directions as the lies unravel.**_

_**'"Kasey! Enough!" Stef silenced her daughter and dragged her roughly away from her Dad. Mike looked crushed.'**_


	18. Truth Will Out

**Thank you all for the response to last chapter - I'm really feeling the pressure for this one so really hope it meets expectations! Stef will go through a few stages of reaction as things develop and I hope I've captured the character accurately for you all. I figured some parts of the lies would hurt her more than others and some she would just be annoyed about. Anyway - enough disclaimers from me! Here it is:**

"Stef you need to calm down - Mike said they were fine. Just sit down and wait till they get here."

Lena was trying to catch her wife as she paced up and down the hall arms crossed and temper fizzing.

"I knew something was off about this, I should have trusted my instincts. No doubt this will explain why Brandon has been acting up too! Drugs! What if it's drugs? Oh I will _kill_ her if it's drugs."

"Look you have no idea what's happened, besides maybe they called Mike to help them - that may show some sign of responsibility." Lena was reaching but desperate to cool Stef down before they returned.

She swung round and slapped her hands onto her thighs. "Lena, neither Kasey or Brandon would choose to call _Mike_. Whatever they were doing Mike was there as a cop. Whatever they did it was something they got _caught_ doing by the Police." Lena walked to her wife and put her hands on her arms. "OK, but please let's just take a beat. If that's the case you're not going to do yourself any favours getting worked up now." Both women looked deep into each other's eyes and Stef exhaled. They both then sprung to attention as they heard the front door open. Almost immediately they were standing in front of it as their children filed in.

"Jesus! Brandon!" Lena exclaimed in horror as they clocked the blood and bruises their sons were sporting. She immediately grabbed Jesus' chin to examine the blows. Stef made similar exclamations before snapping straight to the point. "What the hell happened? Were you in some kind of accident?" She immediately looked to Kasey who could barely look her in the eye. Mike stood arms folded behind them. He stared firmly at his daughter who looked back at him. She had got over her Dad's disappointment so found it easier to try to find parental comfort in his face than her Moms. She wouldn't find it in either. Realising that Kasey should be her target Stef demanded some answers from her. She just stuttered. Jesus, sensing his sister's anguish swooped in.

"We got in a fight." He said plainly. "Some guys started on Kasey and Evan and it got out of hand."

"A fight?" Lena exclaimed, horrified. "Wh...wh...but Kasey, Evan? Jesus what were you even doing with them? Where were you all?" Stef spluttered trying to piece together the web of information.

"At the beach." Jesus began. He looked at Kasey wondering what to say next. It was enough for her to realise she had to just bite the bullet but Mariana appearing from the staircase gave her a few moments longer. "Woah! What happened?"

"It was my fault." Kasey admitted. Both Moms turned their attentions back to her. "Evan's friends were having a party...we went after food...Callie and Wyatt came because well, we were all together as we promised we would be...and Brandon and Jesus came to try and get us to come home."

"A beach party?" Stef's tone was piercing. Kasey had never felt so small in all her life.

"You guys went to a beach party and you didn't invite me?" Mariana was momentarily pissed but noting the look on Stef's face she realised for once she was the only teen not in trouble.

"Mariana, I think it may be best if you leave us to it." Lena suggested nodding her head briskly towards the stairs. After considering protesting Mariana decided she would do as she was told and try and stay the only one not in trouble.

Stef was back to interrogation mode. "Who were these friends?" None of the kids wanted to speak up. "Kasey." Mike warned. Stef looked between them waiting for a response. "Who were these friends?" She repeated slightly more exasperated.

"Evan's college friends. Evan is a college freshman."

Stef guffawed and spun around so as not to look at her daughter. Lena just glared at her coldly. The others looked around nervously suppressed by the tension.

"Uhm...I'll get some ice." Callie interjected to try and break it. Lena flicked her hand towards the kitchen sternly indicating her approval of the idea.

Stef hadn't said anything for a few moments until "A college guy. So that's what you've been hiding from me? I wonder why!" She scoffed sarcastically before holding her fist to her closed mouth in an agonising glare. Her other arm braced across her chest as if trying to hold herself together. Kasey could feel the silence. The chilling, pouting silence. Mike looked around and at his watch.

"Look, I need to get back. Stef, a word?" She turned waking from her trance of trying to keep control of herself and nodded. "All of you go and wait for me in the den." She followed each of them with her eyes as they passed her with spectacular focus on Kasey. Kasey could feel the stare like knives. Daggers of disappointment, anger, confusion all at once and all exacerbated by the fact that there were now casualties right before her eyes - and she didn't even know the half of it.

"I'll go get the first aid kit for Jesus and Brandon." Lena said leaving Stef and Mike with some room to talk.

"Look, thanks for bringing them home." She said frustrated but with genuine gratitude.

"Yeah well I wasn't gonna leave them on the beach. When you're chasing down three stoners you don't expect to find your kids on the end of their fists." Mike was agitated.

"So the guys you were chasing were the ones who started the fight?" Stef was rubbing her face, exhausted with information. "Who were they? I mean, where do they fit in with this?"

"I dunno Stef, seems they were friends of the loser you've been letting our daughter run around with." Stef was taken aback with the audacity of Mike's comment. She immediately sprung to the defensive.

"Woah, woah, woah! I had no idea this boy was at college, Kasey was hardly shouting it along the driveway."

"Well isn't that why it would have been smart to meet him before leaving our 17 year old in his care? I can't believe you didn't even tell me she was seeing someone!"

Stef was suddenly channelling all of her anger towards her ex. "How dare you make this out like it's my fault! Our daughter is 17 and recent events aside had earned some independence, I'm not going to shout down her every move - that's what causes kids to sneak around..."

"which is what she's been doing anyway!" The two bickered back and forth and Kasey could hear it getting more heated. She was so angry that her Dad was twisting this as an attack on her Mom. Her protective instincts flared up and she had to intervene. She stormed past Lena who was cleaning up Jesus. "Kasey - sit..." but she had already joined her parents just in time to hear her dad attacking Evan.

"...4 of your kids Stef, drinking on the beach under the care of a pumped up frat boy whose friends I was chasing down for drugs and property damage." Stef had become almost non-verbal but Kasey had plenty of words. She stormed past her Mom and attacked her Dad face on.

"Dad you don't even know him - and if you think Mom had any control over this you clearly don't know me either. Those guys were dicks, end of. Stoned, drunk and violent assholes from Evan's neighbourhood. One tried to attack me and Evan defended me."

"Yeah, because alcohol fuelled brawls are just chivalry at its finest!" Mike cracked sarcastically. Kasey could feel herself exploding.

"Well you'd know about that wouldn't you!" She blasted Mike speechless.

"Kasey! Enough!" Stef silenced her daughter and dragged her roughly away. Mike looked crushed. His alcoholism had always been a sensitive subject and Kasey instantly regretted using it to attack him. "Well you're not seeing him again!" Mike threatened before storming out of the house.

Kasey knew she had well over-stepped the mark. Stef was furious. "OK - even all of this aside, don't you _ever_ talk to your father like that!" she said firmly in a harsh whisper more threatening than any tone her daughter had ever heard. Before Kasey could apologise she continued. "Go wait for me with the others." Kasey slumped back embarrassed. How had this got so out of hand? Stef followed close behind and signalled to Lena to join her in the other room.

"I can't believe you said that to Dad." Brandon challenged. Kasey bit her tongue and threw back her head against the sofa.

"I just have no clue how to process this." Stef buried her head in her hands leaning against the island in the middle of their kitchen. Lena put her hand on her back. "OK no matter how..._angry_ we are. You have to remember that Kasey is a good kid. They all are. They've just made some really stupid mistakes. And hey - it's not drugs." She joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't believe she covered up something like this. I just feel so...detatched" Stef turned her head and focussed on a spot on the wall.

"Well can you blame her? I mean of course it was wrong - but if she really likes this boy - I mean we hardly would have thrown her our blessing..."

Stef furrowed her brow and glared at her wife. "Of course we wouldn't! Not like this."

"Which is exactly my point - she was wrong, but all of her behaviour over the last few weeks has shown she wanted to tell us but felt we would have dismissed it."

"...but if she'd have come to us...she always used to _come_ to us" Stef protested. Her voice cracked at the realisation that her eldest girl was slipping away from her grasp right before her eyes.

"...yes, in time. All I mean is she is doing exactly what she said she was doing. Testing the waters until she felt sure she was ready she could defend it to us. Feeding us drips on information. Half-truths. We just have to keep that in perspective - if anything to keep ourselves sane. She's trying to make herself feel like an adult but doing it with a careless teenage brain. She's growing up, Stef. Faster than even she can cope with."

Stef said nothing but knew Lena was right. It was late however, and psychological analysis was a lot more draining than the easier outlet. Anger. "Well, whatever the case. There's no excuse for going to a boozer." Stef added firmly and Lena nodded. "You're right. Now let's figure out how big this is." They both made their way back towards the kids. As they realised tensions were rising between their older twins they sped up.

"Brandon, nobody asked you to be there - I told you to go home, hell I told you not to get involved! Again!"

"How could I not get involved Kasey? You're running around with this guy, skipping God knows how many classes to see him, sneaking him around the house - how was I supposed to just let that go?"

"I wasn't skipping classes to see him Brandon, I was skipping classes to...well..."

"To well what?!" Lena and Stef had entered at the worst moment for Kasey.

**Ah shit, Kasey.**

_**Chapter 19 Preview: Lena whips out the school rule book and Jesus thinks Brandon punches like a girl.**_

_**"You think these injuries are bad just wait till I'm done with you. You may as well get familiar with the hospital."**_


	19. A Teacher's Pet Hate

**A/N: You have to grant me some artistic license with how the school may or may not react - I am not familiar with how Charter Schools work at all so sorry if Lena's reaction seems questionable. Thanks for response to previous chapter! So glad it was well received! Got a lot of dialogue coming up in next couple of chapters but we may get a return of angry Stef before anyone gets to sleep (that applies to characters obviously - feel free to go to sleep without angry Stef...)**

"Well?" Stef added. The role of the calm one had almost switched between the two parents as soon as school had been mentioned. Lena's nostrils flared awaiting Kasey's response. Feeling that they only had the collective energy for one of them to be fuming, Stef took a step back from the firing line.

Kasey sighed. Enough was enough. She was tired of the dodging and the lying. Kasey spun around on her heels and sat down. She collapsed back and put her hands over her face. "OK look. You may want to sit down."

Both Moms sized up Kasey and hesitantly took seats. They were prepared for the worst.

"Look a few months ago I started skipping a class or two, it was no big deal..." she finally had the courage to look over to them and Lena's face showed that it clearly was a big deal prompting a slight change in angle. "OK so, it didn't _seem _like a big deal. It was just gym class at first...and I just used it as an extra study class down at a coffee house. You know just, chillin' with a book or doing homework." She checked her Moms faces again to gauge their response. They still had the same look of scrutiny and anger and stern enough to indicate she should continue. Her siblings just shuffled nervously. Kasey cleared her throat and continued. "Anyway, one day I met a few of the guys from the college and we got talking because of the books I was reading and stuff..."

"and Evan was one of these?" Stef interrupted clearly still more concerned about the Evan situation. Kasey paused.

"Yes...but that wasn't the point at the time, I mean he was one of a larger group." Stef's eyes narrowed again as if she wasn't convinced, Kasey picked up on it but continued. "So, we got talking and one thing led to another and I started going to a class or two when it fit with my free times..."

"You mean your skipped class times" Lena added angrily. She didn't like the spin that Kasey was using to skirt around the fact she had been ditching classes.

"Well, yes." Kasey stuttered knowing Lena was calling her out. "and then I was getting so into the classes that I started skipping a couple of classes more...I mean none of the important ones, just the ones I could get away with."

"Well until you started failing tests." Stef glared at her daughter reminding her that she didn't always get away with things as well as she hoped.

Kasey looked even more sheepish. "Well...yeah...though that was just one test." She protested but Stef's lifted eyeborw indicated it was best she didn't argue. She continued taking the cue. "Anyway, obviously Evan and I got closer and we kept it completely innocent but eventually I just...I dunno...found I was in too deep to ignore my feelings for him." Brandon flinched. "And then here we are, you know most of the rest." She finished and dropped her head in defeat.

Her Moms looked at each other and then back at Kasey. Lena spoke first, this time her anger was more visible than Stef's.

"OK - Evan aside - exactly how many classes are we talking? And how exactly - I mean, were you forging notes - or what?" She asked firmly, dumbfounded as to how her own daughter had been able to sneak around so easily right under her nose.

Kasey tried to count. "Well...I was just skipping gym class because...well there was a mix up with the rosters..." Stef bit her lip and shook her head slowly realising how much thought and energy her daughter had put into this whole scheme.

"...I wasn't in any of the classes so I just sorta...used it as an opportunity to ditch." Stef laughed to herself in desperate disbelief. Kasey paused at her reaction but continued based on the severe look Lena was still examining her with. "Then well...health class sometimes...because you know...everyone skips...I mean...it's easy to skip that one every now and again..." Lena's look had made her re-route her phrasing once again. "Then pretty much just the odd class of history or geography which yes...I used a couple of notes for at the beginning. None of the major classes - and never more than like 3 a week..." she once again clocked Lena's eyebrow and also Stef's narrowing eyes. She winced, closing one of her own as if to brace the expected blast "...give or take."

Awkward silence followed. Stef's expression changed to one of pure confusion. "Let me get this straight: you have been ditching school...to go to more school?!"

"Well...yeah." Kasey always felt horrendously nerdy and almost embarrassed when admitting this, as Evan always reminded her.

Jesus was playing with the bandage on his hand not really focussing on anything Kasey had said. Brandon had sat there in silence barely reacting and Callie simply shuffling nervously in sympathy with Kasey.

"Is it supposed to be this colour?" Jesus asked breaking the mood and having unravelled the bandage Lena had put on.

Stef went over to sit with him and check it out. "Don't play with it, for Pete's sake." He winced as she harshly grabbed it to reposition the bandage he had already picked off.

Lena put her attention to school protocol.

"Over 4 a week since the beginning of term?"

"_Up _to 4..." Kasey corrected hopelessly before retreating again at Stef's version of a "proceed with caution" look.

Lena simply ignored the comment. "Kasey, do you have any idea how serious ditching that many classes are? Principal Sanchez may make you do summer school or even resit the year!"

"That's just stupid, my grades haven't suffered - I've only really missed gym and that was because of the school..." She protested once again trying to poke her head out of the doghouse before Lena slammed her back in.

"Which you left unreported - and it is still part of the curriculum - the minimum requirements of our system!" She admonished.

Stef was staying relatively silent as she re-dressed Jesus' wound.

"So you're going to report me?" Kasey asked agitated. She had always assumed this would be handled within the family if she was every caught.

"Kasey I have to - this is a school issue, I'm saying this as your Vice Principal. As your Mom I'm furious but this is serious breach of the school's conduct." Kasey looked to her other Mom in hopes of her defense. "We're a Charter School! We have a charter to upkeep and very strict guidelines that we have to follow."

"Mom - you can't, I mean isn't there something you can do?"

Stef threw her hands in the air. "Kasey you think you're old enough to make decisions like this you have to deal with the consequences. Besides, even if I could it doesn't mean I would, given the circumstances." Stef said matter-of-factly before throwing Lena a small look. Deep down neither of them wanted Kasey to have to resit anything, but there were no guarantees they'd be able to get her out of it and they certainly wanted her to face the full possible repercussions right now.

"I'm going to have to discuss this with the Principal." Lena warned. Kasey looked down to her shoes.

Callie was examining Brandon's hand as she had noticed him wincing in pain more than once. She looked at it more carefully despite his protests.

"Uhm...not to make it look like we're trying to get out of anything - but this really doesn't look good."Callie commented. Lena took the heat off Kasey for a few minutes and went to study Brandon's hand. "Does this hurt?" She said prodding the base of Brandon's thumb. He gasped in pain.

"OK I think we may have to have this looked at by a doctor. You may have a fracture."

"A fracture from a couple of punches?" Brandon complained.

"Well believe it or not that's why fist-fighting is generally discouraged." Stef added with a scoff.

"Especially if you punch like a girl!" Jesus laughed. Stef harshly tugged his bandage making him gasp in pain as well and throwing him a harsh look to scold him for his comment.

"OK well first off trying to get out of anything would be pointless anyway as there's not a chance in hell any of you will be. Whatever the situation around this is you all went to that party, you all drunk and you all were stupid enough to get involved in a fight with much older guys - all incredibly dumb things to do I might add. However, I also agree these should be seen by a doctor, just to be on the safe side - but I tell you one thing - you think these injuries are bad just wait till I'm done with you. You may as well get familiar with the hospital." Stef sharply finished bandaging Jesus' arm. He cowered in response.

"Look I'll take the boys to the emergency room. Kasey, Callie, I want you to tell your Mom all of the details so when we get back we can figure out what to do." Lena got up to get her car keys as Brandon filed out silently behind her. He was still brooding after his fight with Kasey. She was about to say something to him but he stormed past. Following suit Stef patted Jesus harshly on the back. "Come on, get moving. Let's go, let's go, let's go." She stood up and walked Jesus towards the door.

"You two, don't move," she warned he girls as she went into the hall. Callie put her hand on Kasey's knee. She was glad of the comfort.

Brandon made his way out the door as soon as Lena unlocked the car. Jesus went to follow but hesitated and turned back to his Moms. "Look, don't be too hard on Kasey...I mean about us being there. She'll take the blame...but she tried to get us to leave. I mean she told me not to come and Brandon, well he only went because he found out...but we're all to blame."

His Moms looked at him and then at each other. As mad as they were they were always proud of the loyalty their children had to one another.

"Don't worry, we'll be kicking your ass too." Stef smacked him lightly again pushing him towards the door. Lena leaned in and kissed her wife. "Try and keep cool - I think we've heard the worst of it. We can figure it out together later, just try and get what more you can." Stef nodded in acknowledgement and grabbed the door to close it behind Lena as she left.

She exhaled deeply, stood for a moment with her eyes closed and then headed back to her daughters. She leaned on the doorway as Callie moved to sit up straighter on seeing her return.

Both girls stared at her as her eyes moved between them. They then fixed on Kasey.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She said shaking her head.

_**Chapter 20 Preview: Callie puts forth the case for the defence and Stef and Kasey have a heart to heart but could an external force jeopardise their progress?**_

_**"Who the hell can that be at this time?" Stef got up and walked towards the door.**_


	20. Mind The Gap

**Bit of a dialogue chapter but I figured it was needed to be realistic. Thanks for all the great feedback as always! You are all fabulous.**

"Before we go any further Mom, can I go clean myself up?" Kasey had not been injured badly in the fight but she did have a scrape or two and some of Jesus' blood on her from trying to help him.

"Go on, but no sneaking out." Stef warned. Callie looked at Stef from her position, it was just the two of them in the room now and she knew if she didn't move fast it would be her turn for interrogation. Stef began to walk over to her. "I think I better tidy up the..."

"Hold it Callie, I wanna talk to you." Stef pulled her back down onto the sofa taking a seat next to her as Callie tried to make a break.

"So how much did you know about this?" Stef asked sternly already knowing the answer.

"I'm sorry." Callie replied guiltily. Stef just nodded silently. She had always had a very adult relationship with her newest daughter in respect for Callie's staunch independence and the level of responsibility that had been forced upon her from an early age.

"All of it, huh?" Callie just nodded subtly. "And I'm guessing you had a part in covering for her with things at school?" Callie nodded again and then finally spoke after a small grunt from Stef. "I know this seems awful, and the classes and all - but you must have noticed how much better Kasey is doing at school...I mean, in the classes she's attending..." she added as she clocked Stef's cynical look. She then made the case for her sister citing all the reasons she could think of, mainly focused around her new fire of passion for the arts.

Stef mulled it over - part of her knew she was right but it was hard to see past the rebellion. "She wasn't doing so great in Timothy's English class when she was getting detention...and I'm assuming now that she was late that day because she was coming from college?"

Callie's silence confirmed Stef's suspicions.

"Well OK, let's just forget about the school issue for a second - what excuse can you muster for sneaking around with a college guy behind our backs and getting her brothers and you caught up in brawls? You can hardly call that harmless."

Callie sighed. "I know, but really, Evan is a nice guy - " she saw Stef was about to protest again and quickly proceeded to build up his defence as well, "really - if you knew him, and this isn't just some whirlwind thing she's rushed into. They fell for each other. You know Kasey - if this had just been some fling she would have told you about it...I mean she probably wouldn't have told you his age but she wouldn't have been trying to protect it from you." Stef was softening slightly. She knew Callie was right again, and she remembered the heartache her daughter had suffered a few weeks before. Suddenly it made a lot more sense and she couldn't help but sympathise with what she must have been feeling – in all over her youthful naivety.

"She wanted to tell you about it, but then it just got so..._complicated_." For the first time that night Stef felt guilt for her daughter having had to have processed all of this by herself. She had always assumed she knew she could go to her with anything but clearly there was still a barrier to overcome. She could tell from Callie's words though that she hadn't been alone in it.

"Well thank you for taking care of her." She assured Callie but very soon remembered the web of lies surrounding the situation. "I mean, for looking out for her, not for the lying and the underage drinking and sneaking out which by the way you are in _so _much trouble for Callie Foster! I would have expected more from you after what happened with Mariana!" She remembered the last time the kids had lied about their whereabouts to attend a party. "I told you then that if this ever happened again you should call us!" She wasn't sure how to process Callie's involvement. She hadn't full named her since the adoption went through.

"I know...but nobody was really drunk or in need of help...I mean until the fight, and then it all happened so fast. Next thing we knew Mike was there."

Stef let out another big sigh. "Well I'm glad he was, though dare I say it, I would like to have seen how you were going to try and get out of this one had you not been caught. How was Wyatt by the way? Did he get hurt?" Stef suddenly remembered that he had been with them.

"He was fine, just a bit of a sore jaw. We dropped him off on the way home."

"Well make sure he knows we're gonna be calling his Mom tomorrow."

Callie opened her mouth to protest but Stef silenced her "Ah, ah, don't even try. You're all in far too much trouble to be asking for favours."

Kasey emerged sheepishly from around the corner. Stef acknowledged her entrance. She had got changed into her pyjamas.

"OK, Callie, I think you should head up to bed." She lingered slightly but then followed her instruction. She rubbed her sister's arm as she passed her. Kasey cracked a small smile and then stayed looking at the ground mustering the courage to look across to her Mom.

Stef patted the seat next to her on the sofa. Slowly Kasey skulked over and slumped herself down. Part of Stef wanted to put her arm around her but the other part wanted to maintain a distance so that Kasey wouldn't take the situation too lightly. She knew she would be feeling guilty about her brothers getting hurt and feeling scared about being split up from her new boyfriend, not to mention facing a lot of trouble with the school. She put her arm behind her on the back of the sofa instead. Kasey sat forwards looking like a dog in its kennel. "I'm sorry I said those things to Dad." Was all she could voice. "I don't know what came over me."

A thundering silence narrated Stef's general pose. Their bodies so close yet with this gap between them that neither could quite bring themselves to close. She looked at her daughter and thought back to how many times they'd sat together like this…but that was it – it had never been quite like _this_. There had never been this unfamiliar tension.

"I can't figure you out Kasey." Stef said, prompting a flicker of eye contact before Kasey continued to stare at the floor. Stef was struggling to keep eye contact as well – her smart remarks were no defense for her now and she bit her lip with the discomfort. If there was any way to proceed it was with honesty, the ingredient their relationship had thrived upon.

"Sometimes I think I see too much of me in you and that freaks me out because wow I would not want to have to raise me...sometimes I see some of your father in you, and well, that freaks me out cause lord knows I never knew how to understand him...and then sometimes you pull something out like this and I realise that you're more your own person than either of us could ever be."

Kasey was seeing her Mom softening a bit. "So that's even worse?" she asked downhearted.

Stef poked her daughter bridging that gap for just a second. "No." she lingered. "It's a good thing...but it is scarier. It means it's hard for me to know how to give you what you need.

"I mean skipping classes...well. Let's just say _hypothetically _that if I had ever done that I doubt I would have been hiding at the closest educational establishment. And I can say for sure that your father definitely wouldn't have." Kasey knew that her Mom was talking from experience.

"Lena may have." Kasey jibed, almost forgetting that she was on the receiving end of a long lecture.

Stef scoffed. "Yeah but Lena would never have lied about doing it." She knocked Kasey with her knee. Once again a little bit of the gap closed as they both let themselves fall slightly to familiar habits, ignoring the bigger picture. "You seem to be stuck somewhere between nerd and rebel."

"I just wanted to have some control over my life, Mom."

"And we don't give you any independence? Come on!" Stef rebuked. Kasey knew she was right; her parents had always been very liberal with them.

"I know..." she admitted."I dunno, I guess just with everything that has happened in the last couple years I was just keen to, you know...have something more to me. Be seen more like I feel rather than some kid in a pack."

"You were bored." Stef acknowledged. "You were bored with being told how to act and what to do. I mean after all, you know the difference between right and wrong, _for the most part_," she emphasised, "you've proven yourself many times with responsibility and you have all of the intelligence of an adult. You wanted to be treated like that. The difference is...you're _not_ Kasey - and that's why this all blew up in your face.

"Trust me, right now, growing up may seem like it's taking forever - but one day you'll be sitting here where I am and wondering where the time went. You'll be wishing that you had a Mom on your back giving you the excuse that you can't do something because they have already made the hard decisions for you." Stef was becoming too tired to be angry and drifting into being sentimental. Kasey was noticing the shift but also too tired to take advantage.

"I know what it's like to be 17 Kasey. I only wish that I had had the confidence you do when I was your age. Know who you are, know what you want. Both you and Brandon seem to be so sure of yourselves - and to have the intelligence to be able to pull off a scheme for as long as this...even though I'm not _thrilled_ to be on the receiving end of it." She knocked her knee again as her tone became slightly more threatening.

"But as you get older there'll be a day when you don't have the option to use us for advice, to help map out your path. Don't cut us out too soon, love. Structures exist for a reason...even though they sometimes get a little blurry. Now instead of finding some ways we could have got you what you needed you're facing all kinds of trouble with the school and it may even set you back further."

Kasey looked deep into her Mom's eyes, hers swelling up like a puppy. "Mama wasn't serious about that was she? I mean, there'll be a way around it."

Stef sighed nreifly playing with Kasey's hair before stopping herself. "I don't know babe. You can't just pick and choose classes and expect to get away with not doing the ones that you have to do. We'll have to see what the school says." Stef wanted to reassure her that they would try and avoid making her resit but she didn't want to risk putting Lena in an awkward position. She'd got in too much trouble for that before.

Feeling she'd pushed her point home her voice took a sterner tone, just in case Kasey felt the seriousness was waning. "Now, as for...Evan." She spat his name with venom. Kasey turned.

"For one - you've now put me in an impossible situation with your father, which by the way I am even more pissed about. You know I can't stand being made to look bad in front of him. I should kick your ass for that alone. And you _will _need to apologise for the way you spoke to him." Kasey nodded as her Mom shook her shoulder. "I wanna know how you ended up here...how much do I not know - and so help me Kasey, if I find out you're hiding anything else other than what you tell me now..."

Kasey chewed on her lip.

"OK, I get it. No more lies." She sat back and her Mom pulled her arm back crossing them in front of her chest. Kasey lifted her leg onto the sofa and clasped it in her arms.

She filled her Mom in up to the events of earlier in the day to a mixture of reactions but most hauntingly disappointed.

After she finished talking Stef at first stayed quiet. That increasingly familiar pouting quiet that tortured Kasey more than any other reaction. Then her anger began to resurface which wasn't brilliant either.

"He was in the house?" She said flatly with a menacing undertone "When we were out?"

Kasey winced but was determined to be honest. "Yes. It just sort of happened, we got wet in the thunderstorm and came back here to get dry and well...one thing led to another."

Stef shook her head angrily and glared at her daughter as her tone stepped up a notch. "So was he still here when we got back?"

"Sorta...I mean, I snuck him out just after." Stef rubbed her forehead and bit her bottom lip. "OK. Then?" her anger in her voice continued its ascension. Any hopes that the yelling was over were swiftly leaving Kasey's head. She continued to explain up to the point of the party including all of Brandon and Jesus' involvement.

"Well that explains your brother's behaviour. This is a lot to process." Stef said deadpan before pressing her for the rest of the details.

"So let me get this right. You have been skipping classes, meeting up with this college guy who has been coming to our house late at night and when we've been away and then going with him to more than one beach party where there's been drugs and alcohol."

Hearing it all laid out made Kasey realise just how bad it sounded. There was little she felt she could say in her defence even though she had never felt she had done anything that wrong.

She just dropped her head silently confirming the record of events. Stef shook her head. Kasey could tell she was about to flare into a dressing down attack but was interrupted by the doorbell. She paused.

"Who the hell can that be at this time?" Stef got up and walked towards the door.

Kasey followed with a slight twinge of fear.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Stef yelled. Kasey gulped as her fear had been confirmed.

"HIM?!"

**I wonder if Stef's memory is better than Mike's. **

**Will try and get next chapter out tonight but after that may disappear for a couple days. At boyfriend's parents' for a wedding! Woo!**

_**Chapter 21 Preview: "Well, you have to admit, you enjoyed our conversation." Evan quipped, the alcohol and painkillers maybe clouding his better judgement of the capabilities of the woman standing in front of him.**_


	21. Assessing The Damage

**OK - here is second chapter for today! As I said probably no update tomorrow but this chapter ties up Kasey's hellish night anyway!**

Him?!" Stef looked at her daughter in disbelief. Kasey was speechless.

"Ms Foster, I couldn't let Kasey take all the responsibility for this..." Evan held his hands up in the air.

"You, be quiet! Do you have any idea the trouble you've caused? Two of my kids are in the emergency room - one of them could be facing a summer of school resits and the other has been dragged into this huge mess of cover-ups."

Evan was absolutely terrified to be having his head torn off by a woman he'd never properly met before.

"I..."

"I said be quiet!" She then turned to Kasey.

"So I'm gonna just throw this one out there and assume that it's no coincidence this numbnut was talking to me in the coffeehouse for ten minutes the other day?"

"Well...as I said, we went out for coffee a few times..."

"And you used him to distract us so you could sneak out and not get caught ditching school? How in the world was that not gonna come back and bite you in the ass? How is it you can be so smart and so _stupid_ at the same time?"

Kasey didn't have a good answer.

"Well, you have to admit, you enjoyed our conversation." Evan quipped, the alcohol and painkillers maybe clouding his better judgement of the capabilities of the woman standing in front of him. Stef turned on him and he shuffled back for fear of being attacked.

"Oh you know what I can see why you two get along..." she spat angrily. "Just...what are you even doing here?" She demanded.

"I told you, I don't want Kasey to take the full fall for this...I took her to the party, they were my friends, I started the fight, please Ms Foster, even if you tell me to never go near your daughter again just please don't think any less of her for all of this. I'm responsible."

Stef paused for a moment.

"So are you saying that you're the adult here? See that kind of sounds like you're acknowledging the fact you're involved in an inappropriate relationship with a school girl! A school girl who by the way has two parents who are cops, but then you know that because you spent 10 minutes distracting them while they were on duty."

"To be honest you looked more like you were getting coffee..." Kasey cringed as she could hear Evan digging his hole even deeper - a game that she was all too familiar with. Her Mom's rage had gone practically non-verbal. Gathering herself she managed to find her voice through a twisted whisper "I swear to any God that may have ever existed I am this close to arresting you purely for pissing me off." Evan was about to respond but Kasey gave him a look that confirmed it would be a bad idea.

"I'm sorry." He conceded. "I have no excuse for what happened except that I love your daughter...and it's because of that...well I'm just really sorry." Stef looked him up and down.

"I really think it's best that you go." She warned firmly after taking a deep breath. Kasey began to protest but Stef silenced her with her hand. Evan nodded. "I'm sorry, again." He said and turned to leave.

Stef stood for a moment with her eyes closed.

"Mom..."

"Kasey just zip it. I could strangle you right now...I mean actually _murder_ you. How many times have you snuck him right under my nose?" She was back to the yelling.

"Just those two times...OK well three if you count when he showed up last night..." Kasey flinched as her Mom's hand whipped up to her forehead.

"You know what, just go to bed. I need to talk to your Mom...and your Dad, who by the way will be looking for Evan's head on a platter. I mean for God's sake Kasey your parents are cops! Did you really think we would react in any other way?"

"And you wonder why I didn't tell you?" Kasey was getting tired and losing her composure. Stef managed to maintain hers long enough to avoid flying off the handle at her daughter's clumsy response.

"We'll decide your punishment tomorrow, with all things considered. But I tell you one thing, even if we do let you keep seeing this boy you're gonna be grounded so long it really will be love if he's still around." Kasey just remained silent. "Go to bed. Oh, and give me your phone. I don't want you texting him." Kasey opened her mouth to protest but again she could see resistance was futile.

Begrudgingly she handed it over and turned to go up to the stairs before pausing at the bottom.

"I am sorry, Mom. For letting you down." Stef had to choke back at hearing her daughter so full of regret. She remembered what Lena had said about her being a good kid who had made mistakes. Somehow the understanding she had come to earlier on with that had been clouded since the full extent of the mistakes had been laid out to her – especially the representation of them on her doorstep. She had made a lot of mistakes but Stef could see in so much of her conduct the place where they had come from. "Just go to bed." She disappeared up the stairs. Stef collapsed down on the couch hoping Lena would return soon.

"Stef.." Lena softly shook her wife awake. She had drifted off but snapped awake at the interruption.

"You're home - how are the boys?" She sat up and looked over to her bandaged up sons.

"Well there'll be no piano for a couple of weeks, hairline fracture at the base of the thumb, but the doctor said it should be back to full use soon."

"Base of the thumb? You really do punch like a girl." Brandon glared at his Mom as Lena knocked her arm to reprimand her teasing.

"And what about you knucklehead?" She said sternly, quickly changed the subject.

"Just a couple of stitches in my lip and a sprain. I should probably cut down the amount of writing though..." he tried.

"In your dreams young man." Stef said sleepily. "Though at least you won't be missing any volleyball anyway seeing as you won't be playing for a while." Jesus sighed, though he was by far the most used to being punished in the house.

"I take it the girls are in bed?" Lena asked.

"Yeah, I sent Callie up a while ago as she didn't really have anything to add, and I thought it best to send Kasey up for her own safety." Lena's expression dropped. She realised there had clearly been more uncovered. "Oh and Evan dropped by." Lena's expression changed to shock.

"He was here?" Brandon spat. "I hope you kicked him out." He humphed.

"What is your problem with him dude?" Jesus interfered defending Evan. "I really like him."

"You barely even know him!" Brandon snapped back "You just like him because he has a Padres tattoo."

"Enough." Lena sighed almost effortlessly. She was too tired to express any strong emotion and wasn't going to waste it on bickering.

"A tattoo. Why am I not surprised." Stef snarked before turning to Jesus. "Though by the way, young Foster, from what I hear you know him better than I would have liked." He looked innocently at his Mom turning his attention away from his sulking brother. She was sat forward elbows on her knees and forefinger covering her mouth as she spoke. "Yes, Kasey told me about you helping them sneak around."

"Oh..." Jesus' expression turned to guilt as Stef stared him down, still threatening even from her tired pose. "And you're not allowed to be mad at her for telling me either, not after you went to that party after she told you not to." There was enough angst in the house for her to want to add any more.

"It's OK, I'm not mad." He responded. He was by far the most laid back of all of the kids and he was no stranger to being in trouble.

"I would be." Brandon sulked again.

Stef pushed herself off the sofa to square up to her eldest. "OK enough of this feeling sorry for yourself Brandon." He looked shocked at his Mother snapping at him. "Your sister has done some stupid things but nobody made you go down there. If you're going to insist on playing the hero you need to start taking responsibility for it." Brandon was surprised his Mom was defending Kasey over him but he knew better than to bother trying to argue, besides, his bitterness was even starting to weigh him down. He grumbled an apology.

"I think it's time we all got some sleep - it's been a long night. Boys, we'll pick this up in the morning after your Mom and I have talked everything through."

"Night Moms." Jesus bounced giving them both a kiss.

"You know you could look less pleased with yourself..." Stef grumbled as she patted his arm and sent him up to bed.

"Sorry - but these are my first big battle scars and it's kind of cool" he beamed examining his hand.

Stef rolled her eyes muttering something about showing him battle scars and smacked him slightly harder as he bound away. It was hard to stay mad at him when he seemed so oblivious. Brandon followed him still in a sulk, his "goodnight" barely audible. Both Moms collapsed next to each other on the couch.

"What a night." Stef sighed laying her arm across her forehead. Lena put her hand on her leg.

"So...how are you doing?" she asked massaging her thigh gently.

"Oh you know...I just found out my daughter has been sneaking a 19 year old around the house right under our noses, skipping classes to _weirdly_ attend different classes which I don't even know _what_ that means or whether we can be mad about it...and on top of that been taking her siblings to college boozers for some late night brawling. And the worst part is...part of me doesn't think that she did anything wrong."

Lena looked at her with a mixture of shock and intrigue.

"Well, I mean obviously not the drinking and sneaking or ditching...but the reasons why she did it that way. I think I'm beginning to get it. Much as I hate to admit it - I don't think this boy is just some teenage fling. She really cares for him...and I think he does for her. I mean the dummy came round here - he wouldn't have risked showing his face if he wasn't fiercely loyal. Let's face it, if she was just 6 months older we wouldn't think anything of it. She's at that awkward age where the line between adult and child is so fine - I mean if anything she's more mature than him. She was trying to have the adult relationship she yearns for but only knew how to do it using teenage tricks."

"So what are you saying?" Lena asked calmly. "You don't think we should stop them seeing each other?"

"Honestly...I'm not sure it's in our power to even try, not when all this is over."

Lena nodded in understanding. "We can't turn a blind eye to it though - I mean it's illegal...and there's no way I can not throw the book at her for skipping that many classes."

"Oh don't get me wrong - we need to punish her...speaking of that though, do you really think the school will make her resit or do summer school? I mean, her overall grades haven't suffered. If anything, some have improved."

"I think we can probably talk Carina down from resits. Tell you what though, I'm going to have her on monitored classes for the rest of her time at school. Nobody uses my signature to sneak around and gets away with it."

"I'm tempted to monitor her for the rest of her natural life..." Stef snarked maliciously.

"She had him in the house?" Lena asked having taken some time to process.

"Yep. He came by the other night uninvited to ask her out, I'm assuming drunk as he'd have to be pretty stupid to do otherwise and then today when we were out apparently, both of which Jesus seems to have covered for." Stef screwed up her face as Lena rolled her eyes.

"We really have to crush some of that boy's self-sacrificing loyalty." She joked before Stef continued.

"Then the most annoying thing, Mike and I nearly caught them ditching school the other day and he acted as a diversion so Kasey could sneak past us." Stef relayed to her wife.

Lena couldn't help but laugh to herself in a desperate sigh. "She is one sly fox that girl. If only she could focus it towards the greater good instead of running rings around us. You're right though, short of locking her in a cage I doubt there is much we can do to keep them apart."

"Hey now there's an idea..." Stef considered. They both laughed quietly to each other more out of exhaustion than anything else.

The two shook their heads and continued to discuss the various roles each of the children had played until they both were too tired to stay awake.

"We're gonna have a busy house." Stef quipped before finally succumbing to the call for sleep.

_**Chapter 22 Preview: Sentencing!**_

_**"Let's get this over with." she invited, bracing herself.**_


	22. Crime and Punishment

**Hello! Here is Ch. 22 - it's basically the disciplining chapter so a lot of dialogue again but there's action in next couple of chapters. Again artistic license request for the school repercussions. As there's only another 4 chapters after today's one I'll slow to posting one a day now! Thanks again for all the reviews - you're all wonderful as always!**

"OK - up, up, up! Jury's in." Stef knocked on the bedroom doors of her kids and winced as Brandon passed her out of his room. His eye was purple. She opened her mouth to comment but he cut her off before she could."

"I know." he sighed. "At least I look badass for once."

"No arguments there."

He slumped into the bathroom. Stef poked her head round into Jesus room to find him examining his lip in the mirror. He looked like he'd done a round or two with Tyson but beamed as he poked and prodded the various points, wincing every now and again with the pain.

"Mom, check out the size of my lip!" Stef sighed. "It's nothing to be proud of, Jesus. You're lucky you don't have any permanent damage." She pulled him away from the mirror and walked him towards the door.

"If it's jury doesn't that mean you're deciding if we're guilty? I think you mean the judge." Jesus quibbled as she guided him out.

"I think you mean 'Morning Mom, you're about to decide if I ever get let out of the house again so it's probably best I keep my comments to myself for now'."

"I thought you said you'd already decided?" He pushed his luck one more time and she swiftly smacked him on the behind as he jumped forward towards the stairs.

She made her way to the girls' room as Callie was leaving.

"Morning." She said firmly as Callie passed her. She was still looking sheepish.

Kasey still lay there in bed. She had been wide awake for a while but was reluctant to leave her cocoon. She knew everything would change from today. Stef walked in and ripped off her covers.

"Come on, down. Now." She patted her on the leg firmly. Kasey lay there but Stef was relieved to hear her shuffle around as she walked out the door. She briefly closed her eyes. She was looking forward to this about as much as Kasey was.

She poked her head in Mariana's room and let her sleep. Jude had barely stirred. She made her way down the stairs to where Lena was making breakfast. Brandon and Callie were down quietly making their way through their cereal and Stef got herself a coffee.

A few minutes later Kasey emerged.

"Morning Kasey." Lena spoke trying not to sound too threatening. She knew Kasey was getting a hard time from her Mom and didn't want her to feel completely alienated.

"Did you sleep OK?" Stef added trying to follow Lena's example.

"Yeah Kase, and night time visitors?" Brandon snarked.

For a second Stef flared considering that it could be true.

"Brandon, don't be a jackass." Callie chastised causing Stef to calm as she realised it was just him stirring. She squeezed his shoulder as she passed reminding him who was in control.

"Wonderfully." Kasey remarked sarcastically glaring at her brother.

It was clear that tensions were high.

"I left Dad a message apologising. I don't think he's up yet." Kasey added. Her Mom put her hand on her shoulder. Kasey had been relieved that he hadn't picked up - she wasn't ready to talk to him yet but didn't want to leave things as they were.

"Well, no hangovers at least. Shows you were telling the truth that you didn't drink that much last night." Lena observed. "Not that you get proper hangovers at your age." Stef added but then left the comment realising she was admitting having had experience in that area.

"OK, after breakfast we want to speak to each of you individually." Lena instructed as Jesus entered the room. She winced on seeing his face. "Jesus, baby...your face!"

"Awesome isn't it?" He beamed. Stef rolled her eyes and lost herself in her coffee cup.

"OK - last but not least...in fact far from it" Stef came through and got Kasey from her position at the breakfast table. The others had all been in and received various levels of punshment for their part in the proceedings. Kasey knew she was in more trouble than all of them put together. She sidled past her Moms and took her seat on the couch. She crossed her legs up and cradled them in her arms.

"Let's get this over with," she invited bracing herself.

Stef was finding it hard to find her voice so Lena started.

"OK, let's keep this straight talking - there's no point in sugar coating it for you. We're pretty pissed at you."

Both Kasey and Stef were taken aback slightly by Lena's harsh words - she very rarely cussed in front of the kids.

"We would have expected a lot more from you, regardless of what you thought we may or may not say on the situation - you know we would have been open to your feelings had you spoken to us but you took the easy option to cut us out and honestly that's a little disrespectful considering how open our relationship has always been."

Kasey was washed over with guilt she opened her mouth to speak but Lena cut her off.

"We're not finished." She looked over to Stef waiting to see if she had anything to add.

Stef cleared her throat. "Kasey we realise that this started small and got out of your control to the point where you felt you couldn't be honest about one thing without having to own up to all of it, and for what it's worth - you're right. We would have been mad had you come clean about it pretty much at any point but what we really need you to understand is that you are 17 and the decisions you were making for yourself were not yours to make. There is a reason why other people decide these things for you and you completely disregarded that. Now you are in a lot of trouble with the school and we can't turn a blind eye to it just because _you_ felt you were spending your time responsibly."

Lena took over again. "As far as the situation with the school is concerned we're going to have to have a meeting with Principal Sanchez on Monday - it's not in my power to decide what needs to be done - but I can almost promise you that you're going to be having a stint in In School Suspension. In terms of the gym classes...well we may make you take up an extra-curricular and do it as a form of after school detention. That means it will be compulsory - and I promise you, you are attending every class from here on out. I will be personally making sure of it. This is all provided that the Principal doesn't force something harder like resitting or expulsion."

"Expulsion?!" Kasey exclaimed "that would be stupid - my grades are easily way above average!"

Lena got agitated at her outburst. "Yes Kasey but we have a waiting list of kids who want to attend our school and you are taking advantage of the privileges you have!"

"And isn't it the role of the school to prevent that and deal with it rather than just pawn us off after it gets out of control?" Kasey wasn't sure where she was going with this but she couldn't believe that the situation could be that serious.

Stef could tell things were about to get heated so realised it was time for her to intervene.

"OK, OK, let's just turn this down a notch. There's no point getting upset about decisions that haven't been made yet. Kasey, the point we're trying to get across is that you need to accept the fact that as much as you want to be in control of things you aren't. You can't be for another year at least and although we are happy to work with you, if you don't play by the rules things can and will turn nasty. It becomes even out of our control."

"I know and I'm sorry. I just can't...I just feel so trapped at school." She had such deep frustration in her eyes. Stef and Lena looked at each other. They could both see that Kasey was really struggling.

"Well..._provided_ the school agree and that you are still there next year..." Lena started, stressing that there was no guarantees. "We have talked it over and we think that what may be best for you is to be enrolled in the formal college modules."

Kasey's face lit up. "What so, you'll let me keep going to the classes?"

"Not so fast...it will still be part of school. It will be formal and monitored and you will still have to do it by our rules. It won't be the same as what you have been doing this year." Stef assured her "And it comes with conditions Kasey. You have to keep your grades up not just above the minimum or average and I will be on your back non-stop - I mean it. The coasting ends here. You have to take your school subjects as a priority and we will whip you out so fast your head will spin if we see otherwise."

Kasey paused for a moment but realised that it was her only chance at still getting away from the confines of her classroom. "Absolutely." she agreed.

"We'll be checking. Nothing less than what we know you are capable of...and you think I reacted bad to that 35 - it'll be like that with anything below 75. Really. You've turned yourself in here as to how much you are capable of and we'll be expecting nothing..."

"Nothing less, I've got it." She smiled.

Her Moms exchanged another look. "And that is providing you can persuade Carina to let you stay.

Kasey smiled again- she knew she could have this in the bag.

There was another pause.

"OK so..." she moved to get up just in case she had a chance.

"Ha! As if." Stef quipped sitting her back down with a look. Kasey slumped back into her seat.

"Now, as far as everything else goes. We're struggling on grounding you for anything less than a month - with a further month of severe restrictions...probation...as it were..."

"2 months?!" Kasey protested "...along with all the school punishments as well?!"

"OK do we need to recap?" Stef fired back "You're lucky I'm not clipping you to my belt - which by the way I wouldn't rule out should you go even a step out of line over the next 2 months."

They continued to explain the full nature of her punishment much to Kasey's discomfort but really any surprises she had was as a result of misplaced wishful thinking. "We're hammer dropping - mainly because of how cocky you've been to think you can get away with all this. We think you need reminding who's boss." They finished.

"OK - fair enough." Kasey conceded. She knew that if he parents were going to bend at all it wouldn't be today. "So..." She decided it was time to tackle the elephant in the room. "What about Evan?" She looked at her Moms with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster. Both sighed followed by a silence.

"We don't know Kasey." Stef replied.

"I mean, you're not gonna be seeing him for the next 2 months anyway, for obvious reasons."

"But...?"

"But nothing. I really can't make any decisions till we've had a proper talk with your Father. He was...I mean we _all_ are really upset."

Kasey deflated slightly. She could tell her Mom was softening but she knew her Dad would be a lot more sensitive, especially the way she had spoken to him.

"Look for now I think we should just focus on one thing and that is that you're grounded and have a lot of making up to do with us and the school. When the time comes that Evan will be a possibility again we will discuss it then."

Kasey wanted to get some assurance that there was hope but she knew that it may work negatively against her.

"OK...but can I at least tell him that." Her Moms both looked at each other.

"You can call him once later, but then that's it. If anything just to stop him hanging around...and in fact tell him that. If I catch him sniffing around the door I will not be held responsible for my actions...towards either of you!" Stef warned. "And by the way that is not an invitation to try and do it without being caught - not unless you really want to never be allowed to see him again. The stakes are high here babe. If you want me on your side with this..."

"You're on my side?" Kasey beamed.

"I said _if_." Stef repeated but Kasey could tell that she was going to yield eventually and if that was the case her Dad would be forced to. "And get that grin off your face - you're not allowed to be happy. Understood?" The morning of disciplining was weighing Stef down and she was reverting to her walled up quipping.

"Now go, tidy your room or something that keeps you out of my way. And I'd keep your head down with the backchat if you know what's good for you."

Kasey ran over and hugged both her Moms. Reluctantly they hugged back but Stef continued to try and maintain authority.

"And I mean it Kasey, you pull anything like this ever, ever again..."

"I know, I know, you'll bury me deep in the desert or something." She looked at her Mom who was still unable to crack a smile. "And for what it's worth...I am really sorry this got so out of hand. And not just because I got caught. I really never wanted to lie to you or get anybody hurt."

Stef's heart buckled for a moment as she saw the genuine regret in her daughter's eyes. She knew she meant it. Trying to avoid showing her weakness she smacked her daughter hard on the behind.

"I know, now get out of my sight."

Kasey scurried off upstairs as both her Moms collapsed on the sofa.

"Next time we send them all to military school." Stef joked. Lena cuddled up into her arms.

"Next time we just grab Jude and move to Brazil." Lena responded.

_**Chapter 23 Preview: The punishments may have been doled out but not everyone is learning their lesson.**_

_**'Stef was furious "And there was no part of that plan that flagged up to be completely insane?!"'**_


	23. Uninvited Guests

**Chapter 23 for your reading pleasure! Countdown begins - 4 to go! I'm going to miss Kasey, I've grown quite attached. I have had a couple of people asking about sequels. I have a couple of shorts that I will put up if there is sufficient interest but I may focus on the one-shots for a while - I wouldn't want to do another big story unless I thought it was decent. Anyhow, thanks as always for the love!**

"How did the meeting with the principal go?" Callie asked as Kasey came in with her Moms and Mike.

"I'm going to go up and get Brandon." Mike huffed. Kasey nodded and followed him out with her eyes.

"I got absolutely torn apart. However, I'm allowed to stay at school... a full week of ISS and have to do extra gym class 3 times a week till the end of the year."

"With Coach Burnett." Lena added sternly.

"Ouch!" Callie commented. "One on one?" Burnett was notoriously tough.

"Yeh, though I'll be dipping in and out of the team extra-curriculars. I still think it's pointless."

Stef swatted her shoulder with a tea-towel. "Well if you ask me you got off lightly. I'd be making you do circuits every morning from 6am - seeing as you like running rings around people so much!"

"Well Burnett may well do." Kasey huffed.

"And what else did we learn Kasey?" Enough time had passed now that Stef was delighting a bit in her daughter's anguish.

"I'm very lucky and I should remember that this is why it's wrong to sneak around." Kasey parroted rolling her eyes.

"And who's the boss?"

"You are." Callie chuckled in sympathy and her sister nudged her. Stef prodded her sharply on the shoulder. "Hey you remember that too. The same rules apply to all of you."

"And how's your Dad. Was anything decided about Evan?" Callie whispered slightly quieter as Stef walked over to the sink.

Kasey looked over to check her Mom was distracted. "Dad's pretty stubborn that I'm not seeing him again. There's not much point in arguing right now."

Stef wandered over behind them . "No there isn't." she whispered sternly to jibe that they weren't being as quiet as they hoped.

Kasey sighed. Her phone call with Evan hadn't ended well. He had stubbornly tried to push her for an answer as to when she would know what the case was which Kasey had misconstrued as impatience and a sign he could move on to another girl, mainly out of paranoia and concern that the two months apart would be too long for him to wait. He had become defensive about it and it ended in her telling him not to bother being in touch. She had regretted it afterwards but as there was no hope of getting another call with him she had decided to wait until things had cooled down to try and figure out a way to contact him again, most likely by trying to persuade her Mom. She knew trying to do it on the sly would be the worst thing she could do.

Brandon and her Dad came down the stairs.

"OK, we're off - Kasey, are you sure you don't want to come?" Mike asked nervously. Tonight would usually be the night she spent with her Dad but neither one was pushing it. Brandon just stood there looking at the ground. he was still upset with his sister but he was slowly coming around to not sniping at her every time they were together.

"No thanks Dad, I've had a long day." Mike nodded not wanting to try and persuade her. He didn't quite know how to talk to his daughter at the moment even though he had forgiven her for the comments she had made. Stef went over to kiss her son. "No fun. Bonding only." She warned him.

"Got it, Mom." They both shuffled out the door.

"Right, will you two help with dinner please." Lena requested as the two of them slowly got up to mull around. The house was dauntingly quiet. Kasey couldn't wait until a week or two had passed and things would become animated again.

Dinners had been tense recently but Jesus was doing his best to stir up some conversation. "I can't believe we're on 3 out of 5 for ISSs...and that I'm the only one who didn't deserve it!" He beamed.

Mariana, who had been given a retrospective stint after the truth about the pills had been revealed simply rolled her eyes.

Stef and Lena didn't quite approve of the attempt at dinner conversation.

"I don't know whether it was completely undeserved Je. I mean if you're stupid enough to take the blame for something...and we all know how that ended." Stef interjected.

"Can we uhm, change the subject please. This isn't a competition." Lena was becoming uncomfortable.

"All I'm saying is I can't believe I'm the good kid for once!" He beamed even more.

"Well let's try and keep it that way shall we...even better, if you all decide to be. That way we don't have to put up with you all being here as much." She joked picking up some of the finished plates. She stopped suddenly. "Anyone hear that?" Blank looks responded. "Maybe your Dad is back." She moved on towards the kitchen window and peered out then began to run the water.

Conversation continued behind her before she heard the noise again. She then saw something flicker out the corner of her eye. Quick as a whip she sprang towards the door and out into the yard. The rest of the household stood up and made their way towards the window. They heard a yelp and looked as Stef tackled someone to the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Kasey ran to the door. "Kasey!" Lena called after her but she couldn't hear her.

"You?!" Stef exclaimed as she scrambled on top of the intruder. She hauled him up twisting his arm viciously behind his back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to disturb you!" She let go with one hand and used it to roughly grab him by his wavy locks dragging him towards the door.

Lena herded the kids back away from the door.

"Kasey!" Stef yelled. "What the hell is this dumbass doing in our yard? I thought my threats were pretty clear!" Evan protested in anguish as Stef tugged tighter. Lena sent the others upstairs firmly

"But we've not finished eating..." Jesus protested. "Hey Evan!" He beamed, you seen my shiner?"

Evan smiled and said hello only to be harshly tugged by Stef again. "Je, don't make us tell you again!" The kids scurried towards the stairs to linger out of sight.

"Mom let go of him!" Kasey asked frustrated. Her Mom eased up and let go.

"Evan what the hell are you doing here?" Kasey asked with no hint of sympathy.

Both Moms stared him down fiercely.

Evan stuttered. "Look I'm sorry - I really was only here to drop a bag off for Kasey and I saw you all eating and your window open so I figured I'd just climb up and throw it through your window, you know, so as not to disturb you."

Stef was furious "And there was no part of that plan that flagged up to be completely insane?!" She roared. "Has the year of kegging eaten away every brain cell in your head? Kasey is grounded - because of you; banned from talking to you - because of you and nearly got kicked out of school - because of you and you think it was a smart plan to try and break into her bedroom to leave her some package?!"

"Stef, calm down." Lena spoke gently. Stef wasn't listening.

Evan wasn't quite sure how to answer. Everything he had done had been on rash impulse and it was true that it had been a terrible idea.

"I know - and you're right, nobody is going to be nominating me for Mensa, but the way that it ended on the phone - I just couldn't leave it there." He looked at Kasey. "I knew you wouldn't be allowed to...nor should you...talk to me and I didn't want to risk getting you in any trouble so I figured this would be the easiest way to show you that I sill care and that whatever happens I'm still going to be there for you, if or when you are allowed to give me another chance."

His speech was melting Kasey's heart. It was cliché and it was stupid and Evan had shown worse judgement than just about anything they'd done over the last few months put together, but he was lost in his hormones and emotions. Kasey couldn't help but move forward to kiss him. It was another hollywood moment. She was quickly brought back to reality however by Stef dragging her back away from him and securing her tightly against her chest.

"OK enough of that! Evan, this is not some Brat Pack movie..."

"What's that?" He questioned innocently.

"Some old teenage movies" Kasey replied dreamily forgetting her Mom had her in a hold until she sharply squeezed her.

"Really? Now?" She gawped at her daughter's inappropriate quipping, seemingly still present in the face of all that had happened. Lena just rolled her eyes in frustration.

Kasey remained silent and Evan spoke up.

"Look Ms Fosters...s..." he stuttered unsure of the etiquette for how to address them. "I fully respect the position your daughter is in, I mean...I know I'm not doing a great job of showing that but really this was just a one off." Now Stef rolled her eyes and sighed. "And I fully get that Kasey is grounded and I will stay away until that changes, I promise - I mean let's face it - nothing says 'ground me, dammit!' like stealing education..." he laughed awkwardly as did Kasey but more in solidarity with the loveable dope that stood before her.

Stef furrowed her brow and flinched her head repeatedly between them. "If I bang your heads together will it reboot the signals that warn you when is _not_ the time for jokes?" She cried exasperated. As she felt Kasey open her mouth she yanked her a little tighter saying "and so help me Kasey if you bring up my genes as a response I will strangle you right now!" Kasey closed her mouth.

Evan blushed and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry - I just...look I just want to have some flicker of hope that for as long as she's still interested in putting up with a dick like me we have a chance that one day I can be allowed to get to know her - and you...properly. Whenever that may be...even if I have to wait until she's 18...though I would kind of hope it may be before that...and even if it's only when you're with us in the room or even if you wanna keep me in an arm lock throughout I don't care...just please tell me that this didn't all end like this."

Stef's loosened restraint on her daughter slightly as she felt Evan's genuine plea. Lena gave her a look to show that it was working on her too. Kasey, feeling the change in stance, gave Evan a half smile knowing that he had worn away slightly at her Mom's resistance.

Just then however they heard the door and a familiar shout that Mike and Brandon had returned. Suddenly fear set across all parties in the room. Brandon stormed in looking upset but his face dropped to a similar look as the others when he realised who else was there. Mike came scurrying in after him, pleading for him to respond. His face switched to fury as he too realised.

_**Chapter 24 Preview: Dad ain't happy and shit goes down.**_

_**'"If you ever, EVER come near my daughter again I will hit you so hard with a restraining order you'll need to move states."'**_


	24. The Sins of the Father

**Here is Chapter 24 - I feel I should say I actually quite like Mike as a character and I don't like to portray him as the bad guy! Anyway - enough disclaimers already! On with it.**

"I told you to stay away!" Mike yelled as he launched himself at Evan throwing him up against the wall and then dragging him back by his collar.

Everyone screamed for him to calm down in various forms and both Stef and Kasey tried to separate the two.

"I told you back at the station and I'm telling you again now - stay away from my daughter and don't even try and get back into her life!" He threw him down on the floor and Evan struggled back up with some help from Lena.

"Mike that is enough!" Stef shouted more fiercely than she'd ever screamed at any of her kids. "How dare you come into our house and start attacking him? And what do you mean at the station?"

He wiped his lip angrily with his sleeve. "This lowlife showed up trying to talk me into giving him a chance -and how dare _you _be going behind my back allowing him in here when we agreed that they be kept separate."

"Why didn't I know about this? Why didn't you tell me? We could have talked about it." Stef demanded ignoring his attack.

Mike completely ignored her too and Kasey and Brandon both winced as past memories of their parents fighting came flooding back to them. Lena channelled this and immediately put Kasey into a gentle hold. "And you!" He screamed at his daughter "what is it going to take for you to get it into your skull that this is not happening?! If you're wanting another fist fight you've got one _right _here 'cause I already have enough excuses to beat the crap outta him!" Kasey teared up and Evan jumped to her defence.

"Sir, with all due respect this is not her fault, I won't stand here and let you talk to her like that! You wanna beat me up fine, but you don't have to threaten her."

Mike once again flew at Evan. "You don't get to talk for her, about her or to her!" He yelled once again grabbing him by the collar and shaking him as Stef tried to pull him off to no avail. There was a very faint smell of liquor on his breath. "Dad let go of him!" Brandon cried also trying to pull him away as best as he could with one plastered hand. Lena held Kasey a little tighter.

"I really..." Evan struggled as Mike threw him round, kicked open the door and threw him down to the ground.

"If you ever, EVER come near my daughter again I will hit you so hard with a restraining order you'll need to move states. And don't think I need anyone's permission to do it. I'm Kasey's father, a cop and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me." He slammed the door and turned to Stef once again.

"There I go trying to protect my daughter and you are inviting him round for dinner! I can't believe you would undermine me like that - again!"

Stef flew forward to Mike about to scream but looked across at how traumatised Kasey looked. It was enough to keep her anger under control.

"Get out Mike. You've been drinking, you're completely out of line and the only people who have any right to throw someone out of this house are me and Lena. Now get out."

An eerie silence filled the room and Mike threw his shoulders back and left.

Stef exhaled deeply. Kasey fought back the tears from her eyes after having watched her Dad turn into such a monster. She knew he had a temper but he had never been violent, even at the worst of his drinking. Worse still, she knew that this was all because of her, that it was her actions that had turned him so aggressive. Lena pulled her into a hug and Brandon put his arm around his Mom.

"OK I think it's time we tidied up. Kasey do you want to get cleaned up? I'll come up and see you later." Lena relaxed her grip and Kasey nodded speechless. Stef gave her a kiss as she walked by.

"He uhm...I noticed him sneaking a drink after dinner. We had been talking about it all and it had been really weighing him down." Brandon admitted once Kasey had left. It's why I asked him to take me home early. We had a fight."

Stef's heart sank. "It's OK love, I'll sort it." Stef reassured him patting him on the chest.

"Uhm Mom...for what it's worth..." Brandon paused as Stef looked at him again.

"I know I've been a bit of a jerk to Kasey...but Evan really didn't seem like such a bad guy when I was talking to him. Jesus is right. And he really tried to defend us when those guys started fighting. He took more than one punch for us."

Stef nodded."It's probably not me that needs to hear you say that, B." She patted him again and went to help Lena tidy up the plates. Brandon sighed and made his way upstairs.

"Kasey..." Brandon poked his head round the door. Callie saw him and got up to leave. She had been sitting with a teary Kasey on her bed.

"I'll leave you to it." She whispered as she passed him.

He went and sat next to his twin. They sat in silence for a little while with Kasey sniffing to herself every now and again trying badly to hide her tears.

"Remember that time when I smashed that window with the baseball and told Mom it was you because I was mad at your for having been teasing me all afternoon?"

Kasey wiped a tear and looked at her brother.

"I got sent to bed at like 5 o'clock."

"Yeh. Well...I guess I can still be a bit of a jerk." They both paused as Brandon waited for a response.

"You're also still a bit shit at baseball." Kasey started to laugh through the tears. "But you did sneak me a bag of cookies because you felt guilty."

"Then we both got in trouble."

Brandon joined in the laughing.

"I'm sorry for still acting like a 6 year old sometimes. Evan seems..." he choked slightly but regained his voice, "like a decent guy...Dad will come around. We'll persuade him. It's just all...hit him so hard at once."

Kasey wiped away another tear and put her head against her brother's.

"What about Mom?" she quivered.

"I think we both know Mom's already coming around."

Stef leaned against the wall outside just out of sight. She also was fighting back tears hearing such a tender moment between her babies.

As Brandon passed her she pulled him back into an embrace from behind.

"I'm really proud of you." she whispered kissing his ear. They both relished the moment as Stef fought back another tear.

"But it was you that smashed that window?" She tightened her arm grip around his neck a little tighter before both started laughing.

A little while later Kasey came down to find her Mom in the kitchen.

"Hey sweets. How are you feeling?" she asked pouring her a cup of tea.

"Better." She replied taking a seat at the table.

"I...I'm sorry you had to see all that. I shouldn't have let that happen." Stef apologised guiltily.

Kasey looked stunned.

"It wasn't _your_ fault." Kasey snapped with a hint of sadness, clearly still angry at her dad.

"It's my job to protect you. Bringing Evan into the house when tensions are high...well...there are better ways things could have happened." Stef's voice trailed off into the blue mug she cupped with her hands.

Kasey knew her Mom was feeling more guilty about the memories that the fighting had induced.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just want all this to be over with. Can't you just - talk him down." She said earnestly and slightly worn down.

Stef looked longingly at her daughter. She couldn't see a way that she could work this out with Mike. There was no way he was going to bend on this and forcing his hand would only make things worse. She could try talking to him but part of her still didn't know how _she_ felt about it. She had her gut instincts, but the battle between her head and heart was still raging up and down with every development. It made her ashamed to think it, but Mike was a good excuse to hide behind to put off making her own decisions about it.

"I'm sorry Kasey, your Dad has as much control over this situation as I do - and he's right, none of us can argue with a restraining order if he puts one on. We don't want to drive him to that. I really think it would be best if you just try and forget about Evan for a while."

"I'm not going to stop trying to see him Mom. I mean, when this grounding is over. I don't care whether Dad lets me or not."

Stef sighed. "Kasey. Let's just tone down the aggression for now shall we? We've all had enough of that for one day."

Kasey nodded clearly upset and left. Stef just put her head in her hands. It was pointless trying to make any more progress for today.

_**Chapter 25 Preview: The penultimate chapter! Stef's bad judgement has potentially damaging consequences for her relationship with her daughter.**_

_**"Stef, I'm your wife. I know when you're lying." **_


	25. Apples Don't Fall Far

**Here it is - the penultimate chapter! Awch, I'm getting quite emotional...hope you enjoy!**

Stef unlocked the door to the house and threw her keys on the side. Knowing she had a couple of hours before the kids came home, she collapsed onto the couch momentarily enjoying the quiet. She wasn't sure who suffered more when the kids were all grounded. It was tiring trying to entertain them with no electronic babysitters and most of them housebound. She looked around at the various chores that needed to be done. It was Friday afternoon by now and the end of a very stressful and awkward week. She had barely been talking with Mike bar work small talk, Kasey had secluded herself almost exclusively in her room and the general morale of the house had been very low due to the constant tension. Brandon had just about made peace with his Dad after some firm nudging from his Mom but Kasey hadn't been able to face him since the outburst. Mike wasn't ready to face her yet either, partly due to guilt and partly due to anger. Stef finally emerged from the sofa, mainly to stop herself drifting off and started to bustle around the kitchen. She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Oh for God's sake. Why is it I feel I've seen your face more than my own recently?" Evan stood sheepishly at the door.

"I'm sorry Ms Foster. I just want to talk to you."

"You're going to have to come up with a new catchphrase you know." Stef quipped before reluctantly flicking her head to signal he come in.

He slumped past her and stood very small with his hands in his pockets.

"I'd offer you a drink but frankly I'd rather you weren't in my house." She added. "What do you want Evan? And please say it's not going to want to make me strangle you because it's been a very long week."

"I don't want anything." He said. "I just wanted to check that Kasey was OK after the other night." Stef was almost surprised that she hadn't found a way to contact him.

"She's a little down...well you know. But she'll be fine. I really do think the space will do her good. I think the way this is all happening is putting way too much pressure on her. She's just a kid Evan, and you're not much older than one yourself." She couldn't help but feel maternal towards him, he looked so lost. Part of her wanted to discipline him too like she would if it were Brandon in his situation. "Look in a few weeks this will all have died down and we can regroup our thoughts. Until then please just stay away. What if Mike had been here? Or Kasey? How did you even know I'd be in?"

"Well when Kasey and I used to hang out she said you'd always be home Fridays...it was why...you know...never mind..." Evan decided it best not to remind Stef too much about the methods Kasey had used to sneak around.

Stef rolled her eyes again, a move that was becoming all too familiar as her kids grew.

"OK, OK...now please, just go. Go study or something, hang out with your friends. You're lucky you're too old to be punished 'cause if you were my son I tell you what..." she swatted him lightly on the arm and guided him to the door.

"One more thing..." he said. Stef bit her lip and waited for him to continue.

"Could you give these to Kasey? It was what I was trying to drop off to her the other day." He handed Stef a plastic bag with some books inside.

"We'll see." She responded, "Now come on. Let's go, let's go." She saw him out and peered into the bag. She didn't want to have to think about them for now and put them down to the side.

She collapsed back down on the couch. The chores could wait.

"We're home!" Lena shouted in. Stef couldn't believe she'd drifted off for so long. In a panic she quickly got herself up and pretended she hadn't been asleep.

She coughed. "Uhm, hi babies!" She exclaimed.

"Asleep were we?" Lena quipped. Stef smiled guiltily and gave her a kiss. The kids filed in behind her.

Various greetings were thrown around the room.

Kasey looked over to her Mom. There was clearly something bothering her.

"Mom...can I ask a favour?" She started. Stef looked at her cautiously.

"You can ask..." she responded.

"Can you tell me if Evan has sent me any messages?" Stef froze. It was as if she could sense he had been there. How did she know? Had she planned it?

"I mean, you have my phone...I don't need to know what they said...I just want to know he's OK after the other night. It's been eating away at me all week."

Stef relaxed. That made more sense. She looked over to the bag in the corner of the room nervously then quickly back in case she was caught doing so. She then almost instantly regretted the next thing she said.

"He's not been in touch Kasey. He probably is just giving you some space...I think you should do the same." She kissed her on the head and walked away. Lena looked at her suspiciously but Kasey just nodded and made her way upstairs. After dinner with the kids all dispersed she decided to bring it up.

"So..." she began grabbing Stef's attention. "I'm assuming Evan has been to speak to you." She looked at her accusingly with a hint of understanding.

Stef was speechless. "Wh...What makes you think that?" She spluttered.

"Stef, I'm your wife. I know when you're lying." She put her hand on her wife's arm accompanying a resigned sigh. Stef put her hands in her pockets awkwardly.

"He came by earlier...to see how she was. I thought it would be easier for her not to know."

"OK...but isn't that a little...hypocritical?" Stef looked at Lena shocked. "Lena, it's not the same thing. They need some time apart if this is ever going to get easier - she needs to be used to him not being there!" Stef defended herself trying not to raise her voice too loudly.

"I understand that, but lying to your daughter? Come on - it contradicts everything we're trying to teach her."

Stef stood up and became very defensive. She couldn't believe she was being attacked but again it was almost out of guilt she was trying to justify it.

"What am I supposed to do Lena? I have Mike in one ear, Kasey in the other, Evan springing up on my doorstep every 5 goddamn minutes pleading with me!" Lena's eyes widened and Stef froze as she noticed they were pointed at the door.

"Evan was here?!" Kasey quivered her voice almost breaking. "You said he hadn't been in contact...". Stef was aghast. She didn't know what to say any more. She turned to her daughter and tried to speak but she didn't have time.

"You're just as bad as Dad." She said emotionlessly before storming away. Stef just buried her head in her hands. "Ugh! Why won't this hell just end already?!"

Lena sighed and went after Kasey. She knocked on her door but was refused entry.

"Just let me be Mom, please." Lena came in regardless and sat down next to her daughter. Kasey lay staunchly facing the wall. She could see so much of Stef in her but also a little bit of herself, despite the lack of biology.

"Kasey. We all love you. Remember that. We don't always see eye to eye, and sometimes we have to do things in a slightly different way to try and get to the same end result...but it's always for you." She patted her on her thigh, kissed her head and left, closing the door. Kasey rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She then turned to look at her wardrobe and sat up on her bed.

_**Final Chapter Preview: Stef faces one of her biggest fears.**_

_**"She quietly tip-toed into the room and saw Callie sleeping soundly. Almost immediately she felt a ball drop in her stomach as a result of what she saw."**_


	26. Learning to Bend

**Here it is - get the tissues guys. Just for me, mainly.**

Saturday morning came without Stef having had much sleep. She had been tossing and turning all night unable to think about anything other than Kasey and the encounter she'd had with Evan. She finally drifted off quite late causing her to wake up later on though still to a very quiet house. Lena had left early and most of the kids were asleep. They were facing their first weekend grounded so were in no hurry to get up and Mariana had been at a sleepover the night before. She got up and made herself some coffee still feeling very guilty about what had happened.

She decided to go get Kasey up to talk about what had happened. She quietly tip-toed into the room and saw Callie sleeping soundly. Almost immediately she felt a ball drop in her stomach as a result of what she saw. Kasey's bed was empty. She ran through into the bathroom to see if it had been locked but it was also empty. Fearing the worst she opened her wardrobe door. There were some very obvious gaps and some bags missing. Stef could have cried. She looked over at Callie and remembered the time she had run away just after the wedding, as well as the look on the Riveras' faces when they had come looking for Lexi. The cop in her knew that even if Kasey had run off she would be back but it didn't stop her whole body from going numb. There were suddenly so many things she wished she'd said to her the night before instead of letting her go to sleep so angry.

Her emotions were flying from hurt to anger to regret to guilt. She went to grab her mobile to call Lena and ran outside just in case she had only just left. She knew that that was stupid but she could barely think. So many thoughts were jamming her brain. She would find her. She would hug her and not let go. She would throttle her for putting her through this. She would find her.

She fumbled through the phone as she ran back inside and gasped Lena's name as she answered.

"What's wrong Stef? What's happened?"

"Kasey!" She gasped. "Kasey! She's not here, her clothes, they're gone too...Lena what if she's run off? Evan! I need to call Evan see if she's gone to his. Lena I'm going to kill her! How could she do this?" She could barely hear Lena trying to calm her down.

"Stef stop panicking! Kasey is with me! She has detention remember? I told you I was taking her before we left. You must have been more asleep than I thought."

Stef's heart sank again but this time with relief. If she had just taken a few seconds to think she would have remembered that Kasey's detention stretched to Saturday. "But what about her clothes?" She asked confused about the last loose end.

"You know Kasey. When she's upset she purges. We dropped a bunch of them off at the thrift store before we came. Calm down!"

Stef didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "I think you need to get some coffee..." Lena instructed. "Don't worry, Kasey would never do that." Stef tried to muster some words.

"I...ha...I know. OK I'll see you later." She hung the phone up and collapsed down. She couldn't believe the ordeal she had just been through and it had only been 5 minutes of sleepy over-reaction. She looked across at the bag on the floor that Evan had brought and took out one of the books. She flicked through one of them and gave a bittersweet sigh at what she found.

Kasey lay staring at the ceiling of her room daydreaming. She was replaying some of the films she and Evan had watched in her head and laughed at the discussions and arguments they had had afterwards. Nobody could make her as animated as him - he always seemed to contradict her yet nobody could make her think as much as he could. She quietly chuckled to herself as her Mom came in.

"Hey I thought we agreed no laughter." Stef quipped. Her daughter sat up slightly to register her Mom's entry then flopped back down. She had calmed down considerably after last night.

"I thought we agreed you'd knock." She grumbled back. Stef sat next to her smacking her lightly on the leg to move up. She swung round and sat up next to her.

"All bets are off these days." She smiled. Kasey knew that smile. It was when she was about to give one of her personal speeches.

"I did something pretty stupid today." Stef started putting her hand on her daughter's knee. Kasey looked across at her.

"If you've put your foot in it with Lena I can't help you - I've not been great at keeping my foot out of things recently either."

Stef squeezed her knee with a chuckle. It was an accurate allusion to how frequently they both found themselves in trouble.

"I thought you'd run away." She said piercingly. It cut through Kasey like a knife. She knew immediately how badly that would have hurt her Mom. She waited patiently for her to continue

"I came to apologise for last night and your bed was made, clothes shuffled..._completely_ forgot that my angel would be in detention...I saw Callie and remembered the ordeal we had with her..." Stef's voice broke slightly and Kasey put her hand on her Mom's.

"It uh...well I've never been more scared Kasey, I have to be honest. Not even when I got shot."

Kasey squeezed her hand a little.

"Mom I'd never do that."

Stef smiled through a tear but quickly pulled it back.

"I know, deep down I know but a lot of things have shocked me recently and you can throw all the logic in the world at someone, it doesn't calm the constant worry they have for their children." Stef cleared her throat as Kasey fought back a tear this time.

"Anyway, it got me thinking about how empty my life would be if you weren't in it...and not just literally if you weren't in it because if you did run away I'd find you, hug you, then kick your ass all the way home, which of course you know..." Kasey laughed through another tear. "but losing a child doesn't have to be literal. My life would be just as empty knowing that you were in it without being able to feel you had my support. Now don't get me wrong, I don't mean letting you run wild or going against my instincts if I think something is best for you...but...when I see the way you look at Evan...well, whether it's just a teenage fling or true love I know what it's like to feel your parents can't support the choices that you make. You're nearly an adult and as hard as that is for me to accept...I don't think we can stop you...I mean I don't think we have the right to stop you from following your heart."

Kasey had stopped even trying to hide her tears. She squeezed her Mom's hand even tighter.

"And if you are going to keep seeing this boy, which I imagine will be impossible for us to stop you...I mean say what you like about Evan, he's a persistent pain in the ass..." she collected herself at the tingling the feeling of Kasey's hand on hers was giving her "but if that's the way it's going to be then I would rather you do it with our blessing so that we can still keep you safe...and keep you under control...and by that I mean you do it within our rules until you are no longer at school." Kasey nodded. Her Mom's approval meant everything to her. Her heart sunk a little though remembering her Dad.

She was about to ask but her Mom had already anticipated her next question.

"Which is why I spent the afternoon with your Father." Kasey's eyes lit up as much as she would dare to hope.

"And I reminded him the cost of what can happen when you refuse to accept the decisions your daughter makes. I mean, I know the difficulty I had with my Dad is a little different...but ultimately once you lose that ability to bend...well..." Stef could barely continue but she didn't need to. Kasey gripped her even tighter. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Stef gathered herself again. "So. You don't need to worry about him anymore...so long as you follow our rules and don't push your luck. Your grounding and everything stands and we're not bending that for anything. If you push it to see him then the consequences will be like any other form of stepping out of line - it all still stands. You push those boundaries I will push them back harder. And I would really rather that you avoided having sex again. It's illegal after all and I don't really want to risk..."

"Don't worry - we can wait." Kasey assured her through more tears and a tiny bit of laughter.

"So...how about, in return for having not run away...I let you call Evan later and you can invite him round for dinner next weekend. I mean if this is going to happen I think it's time we meet him. Properly - with all of us. It may be nice to speak to him without me having him in an armlock, your Dad throwing him across the room or you ducking under a coffee table. I mean if you think that either of you will be out of my sight together for a second you have another thing coming...but I would rather we clear the air for this now so I can get my focus back to torturing you without feeling guilty about it."

Kasey's face lit up. She couldn't believe it.

"Wh...are you serious? Mom this isn't some kind of weird joke?"

Stef laughed. "I can be mean but I'm not that mean. Your Dad has promised to be on his best behaviour and he is going back to his meetings...uhm...and on that note Kasey..."

Kasey dropped her smile. "I know. I need to talk to him and make things right."

"Yes, you do. Now listen, I don't want you to misunderstand me. You did something _very _wrong. I'm not in any way excusing your behaviour or implying that we over-reacted. I need you to understand that just because I'm working with you does not condone the way this all happened."

"I know that Mom. If I could take it all back..." Stef could feel her daughter's hand shake slightly in her own.

Stef leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you and our family more than anything in the world. You know that right? And I'm sorry for lying to you yesterday. But what do you expect...as you have often pointed out...I've got my genes to blame for your stupid decisions _and _mine."

Kasey smiled and nodded cuddling into her Mom.

"And I'm sorry I called you a jealous, old hypocrite."

"You didn't." Stef looked at her quizzically.

"Yeah I did, you just didn't hear it. It's probably the deafness." Kasey giggled as Stef strangled her with her arm. "I show you deafness!" She growled licking her finger and poking it in Kasey's ear making her squirm. As Kasey wriggled free groaning, Stef began to move off the bed. The two of them held each other's gaze in a moment of tranquility they had both longed for for too long.

"One more thing Kasey. Evan left you these yesterday. I think it's OK if you have them...that way you have something to argue about with him at dinner while I quietly judge his every word." She threw the bag over to her daughter and Kasey opened them up intrigued as Stef left the room.

Inside were three books fully annotated with notes on Evan's thoughts and feelings for each part as well as an interpretation of what he thought Kasey's would be and all the reasons she was wrong. Each also had a small pebble enclosed. He'd done it with all 3 and on the inside cover of the first there was a yellow note.

"I'm sorry for everything, Nerd. I love you."

Kasey laughed through the tears as she flopped back and began reading the first book. Stef listened quietly outside her door laughing to herself and fighting back more tears of her own. For the first time in weeks she felt she had her daughter back - and it seemed whether she wanted to or not, she'd gained another son.

**The End.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Well there it is. I really hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did inventing it. I cannot thank you all enough for your sticking with me, the reviews, the feedback, the interaction, the way you embraced the characters - just everything! You're all wonderful. An especially big thanks to those of you who reviewed multiple times and have really got into the story commenting on almost every development - you know who you are and so do I! The rest of you who have done the same quietly you know who you are and I know there are some of you there so thanks for that!**

**OK - sequel? Yay or nay? I would love to hear your opinions (though I can't make any promises).**

**I will only do one if I feel I can produce a competent successor. I have thought a little about maybe a story set a year later basically with Fosters life continuing but seeing how Evan fits in with the dynamic of the family. I have also thought about some practically pure Stef/Kasey fics maybe one where the two of them are with Stef's Mom and really get a 3-generation thing going and I have also thought about a story based on another Fosters character that Kasey and Evan are heavily involved with. None are fully formed so I would love to hear some feedback! I have a 3-chapter fun story I have written (previewed below) and will post in the meantime and I'll maybe announce it here so you get the alert.**

**Finally - if I could ask one more thing of you all I would _LOVE_ ****to know what you thought overall of the story - especially if there is anything you think I could or should change before attempting to write any more. I'd even more like to know favourite parts were if you want to share - and if anyone hasn't left a review yet but liked the story I would love to hear from you too - but no pressure!**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Hopefully I will see you over at Fostering Fun or in a future fic!**

**Oh - and thanks for putting up with all of my 'ou'-s and 's'-s and other British spelling - I have tried my hardest to use American words when I can remember the alternatives!**

_**obsessedatopia**_

**P.S. Here's a preview of the 3-chapter story - the basic theme is Stef wants Kasey to sneak her our while she's housebound between 'Vigil' and 'I Do'**

"Kasey...I need you to take me out." Her eyes pleaded with her daughter.

Kasey just looked confused. "You want me to shoot you? I would have thought once was enough for the month." She joked mockingly suggestive.

Stef slapped her on the leg prompting a cheeky smile - times like _that__._ "I mean get me out of the house. Sneak me out, please! If I am stuck here any longer _I'm_ going to end up taking someone out."


	27. Author's Note - Sequel Announcements

**Just to say THANKS again for the feedback just as I asked! It looks as if the general consensus is a sequel would go down well so I will start to think of a good enough story. I think I will either go for one centred around another character but with Evan and Kasey heavily involved or a running story with various ensemble storylines. Keep an eye out if you are interested!**

**Also, although I was going to leave it a few days I couldn't wait so have posted the first Chapter of "Escape From The Charming Craftsman".**

**I hope you enjoy it!**


	28. Bonus One-shot and Black Widow preview!

**OK Nerd readers - I am here to announce the sequel has arrived! A prologue anyway and official Chapter 1 will be coming tomorrow! I promised myself I would post after I had written 20 chapters and I have. Unlike Nerd I will be writing it slightly as I'm going along but I will try and keep several chapters ahead. May not be doing the 2 chapters a night posting either but that may vary depending on the feedback and the speed I think it is going. It is called _Black Widow_ and it will be a much longer fic and deal with heavier to go for a bit more drama crazy like the show, tackling a lot more issues but I have kept a lot of fluff and character focus in there to keep with the family aspect. The main focus will be centred around another original character - Brandon's girlfriend (sorry Ballie fans - I did it mainly for simplicity). She is a piece of work and has a big secret and the main plot is the impact she has on the family, almost all the subplots intertwine with it. It is set several months after Nerd. Evan is truly integrated into the family by now and it will also heavily explore his relationship with Stef as more is revealed about the one he has with his parents. Other subplots include Brandon coping with trying to integrate his girlfriend despite most of the family not liking her (especially Kasey and Jesus), Mariana and Callie helping Jude find his confidence, Jesus wrestling with trouble at school and subsequently home and Lena trying to help Kasey prepare for college, balancing out the pressure Stef is putting on her. I'm hoping it will be busy enough to justify the length but even if just a couple of people enjoy it I feel I'll have done it justice! Anyway - enough of the sale! I decided that in order to celebrate and make up for all of this information that I would give you a little one shot I wrote, originally for Fostering Fun before I decided to keep that in the original TV universe. Hope you enjoy it and that I may see some of you for the sequel:**

**This fic was born out of an episode of Man Up where Teri Polo's character is getting her son to read the books for her at book club and also the Friends episode of a similar theme. It was too good to resist merging the two plots for this context. Hope you enjoy it!**

"Kasey! Did you get a chance to read the book?" Stef bundled herself next to her daughter as she sat reading on the couch.

"Yes." she responded without lifting her eyes off her page.

"Well? Come on kid, give me the scoop. Your Mom will be back soon and this damn book club is tonight!" She patted her daughter's knee repeatedly until she relented and put her own novel down.

"Mom! Why are you even bothering? I thought nobody read the books?"

"Nobody used to until Lena started getting involved! Damn teachers. They're all "themes" this "character development" that. We used to get away with just watching the movies and drinking. Come on love! You're into all that nerdy stuff!"

"Fine." Kasey relented and continued to satisfy her Mother's demands. She finished up answering her questions, slower and less interested than her Mom would have liked, including at one point stopping to send a text, an activity Stef would have usually reprimanded her for mid-conversation but she was too much at her mercy to risk losing Kasey's cooperation. Just as she was finishing Brandon emerged and took up a seat further along the sofa.

"So really it's about that..." she finished.

"Really? Are you _completely_ sure?" Stef looked at her vaguely unconvinced.

"If you don't believe me ask Brandon." she flicked her eyes towards her brother causing Stef to turn to him.

"What's this?" he asked relatively oblivious.

"What do you most remember about the Life of Pi?" Kasey flicked a smile towards her brother.

"That's the BDSM one right?." he said casually. Stef looked momentarily confused but shrugged it off as Lena came in.

"Ready to go?" she looked as her wife as she shuffled off the sofa.

"Yes ma'am." she responded patting Kasey on the knee.

"I hope you've actually read the book this time so you can actually contribute some decent conversation." she warned raising her eyebrow as Stef put her arms up innocently.

"Of course. But you know you were the only one who didn't like my joke about The Time Traveller's Wife being able to go back in time to not forget their anniversary" she smiled. Lena shook her head and wished the kids goodbye as they smirked at their Mom being told off. She blew them a kiss and winked before deliberately mimicking Lena's bossy demeanour and following her out as the twins smiled a little more.

Brandon turned to his sister.

"You described 50 Shades of Grey to her didn't you?" he smiled accusingly as Kasey began reading her book again.

"Not entirely." she remarked turning her page. "I also put a tiger in it."

Brandon laughed to himself and turned on the TV. "Thank God that explains 'come down now and say "BDSM" when I ask'. Not the most comfortable text I've ever received."

Kasey smirked without taking her eyes off her page. "Well...if she refuses to do her own homework she can't expect me to remember all the details exactly!"

Brandon licked his lips through a smile and slumped back flicking through the channels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lena walked in the house throwing the door open and striding away from her wife who was slumping behind "I told you, I'm not angry." she stated angrily. "I just don't understand why you bother going when you clearly don't take it seriously." Stef threw her hands down in desperation.

"To be sociable! To have fun! I don't know - to do something together." she whimpered hopelessly knowing it was falling on deaf ears.

"Well I'm going to start on next week's. If you want I'll just write you the cliff notes on a napkin." Lena stormed up the stairs as Stef closed her eyes and clenched silent fists.

Brandon and Kasey were still in their original positions and had kept their heads down during the spectacle. With neither of them having any means of escape they simply averted eye contact and both biting their bottom lips guiltily. Stef clocked them both with narrowed eyes and slowly, dauntingly turned towards them creeping ever so slightly closer.

Lips were bitten tighter with every step.

She settled inches away from the side of her daughter's head, just close enough for Kasey to feel the heat coming from her breath. Brandon stared at his sister tentatively waiting to see what would happen as Stef locked eye contact with her averted gaze. Waiting.

Moving the clamp on her lip to a clamp on her tongue she plucked up the courage to turn her eyes slightly latching on to Stef's expectant and threatening glare. Stef smiled. Kasey lifted her eyebrows.

She cleared her throat. "Hey Mom."

"Kasey." she responded. Still waiting.

"Are we...uh...on your bed?" she quivered through a suppressed laugh. Brandon's wasn't so suppressed as he delighted in their Mom's unfortunate situation.

"Funny." Stef smiled again blinking and letting out a small, fake laugh. Both twins knew they should get the jokes in now as they would probably not get the last laugh.

"Interesting book the one you described to me. Control. Sadism. _Beating _people." She raised her eyebrows giving her daughter an evil grin.

"What about the book you're reading Kase...?" Stef gently picked up the book from her relenting hands and examined the cover. "What would you say the main themes of this one are?"

"Uhm..." Kasey gulped "Forgiveness?"

Stef smiled. "Brandon? Any ideas?"

"The strength of the mother/child relationship?" he raised an eyebrow.

Stef studied the pages and flicked through squinting at each. Both twins sat twitching ready to make a run for it .

"See it looks more to me...like payback...revenge even."

She made eye contact again with Kasey who creased her eyebrow.

"How long do I have?" she asked nervously.

"Until I count to 2." Stef smiled.

Brandon shuffled and they looked at each other with mutual sympathy.

"1..." both sprang up.

"2!" the teens lunged forward as Stef leapt over the couch flying at them, the paperback flailing for whatever body part it could find.


End file.
